Everyone wants Amy!
by ShadowsAngel1
Summary: when new girl amy move to town the boys from the sonic gang fall head over heels and they all want her. Why did amy really move. Find out more by reading. R
1. Chapter 1

Everyone wants Amy!  
Chapter 1: moving and a brief meeting

Mew Ichigoxkish: Ok this is my second fanfic im starting but this time it is a sonic the hedgehog one. Obviously the name explains it all one day a beautiful hedgehog named amy rose moves to a new town and well, all the sonic boys want her. Let the jealousy begin. But to find out the main couple of who ends up with amy.

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20

Knuckles:21

Tails:15

Silver:19

Shadow:21

Scrouge:20 Girls Amy:18

Cream:14

Rouge:21

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19 Now for the story to begin -

* * *

AMY'S POV

My name is Amy Rose. I had just moved to a new town.  
I was now walking down a street to my new house.  
Walking into town was fine. Apart from all the attention i was getting.  
Boys. Boys were staring at me while i was walking down the street.  
It was pretty awkward considering some were with their possible girlfriends.  
I just chose to ignore it and keep walking. This year was going to be interesting.  
I felt an even heavier gaze on me and i just stopped walking.  
I looked around to see everyone looking at me.  
Though one caught my eye. An ebony black hedgehog with blood red eyes and stripes.  
His captivating orbs staring into my own. I just blushed, turned around and walked away quickly.

SHADOW'S POV

Im shadow, shadow the hedgehog.  
I was walking through town when everyone went so silent.  
I looked to the spot where almost everyone was staring.  
My eyes open wide at the sight. A beautiful pink hedgehog was walking through town.  
she must be new, i thought.  
She must have felt me staring at he in amazement, because she turned around and stared into my eyes.  
My blood red orbs gazing into her jade ones.  
She blushed and walked away as quickly as possible.  
I couldn't wait to tell the guys about this new female.  
The two who probably would be most interested were going to be Knuckles and Scourge.  
The pervert, and the player( thinks he's a badman).  
I sped of not waisting any of my time to tell my mates.

SONIC'S POV

I am sonic the hegehog, fastest thing alive.  
Here i was sitting in the living room i shared with my bro tails.  
Then suddenly shadow came skating in with a smirk on his face.  
Which was unusual because shadow barely shows any emotion at all.  
" OH MY GOD SHADOW WHATS WRONG YOUR SMILING!" I shout teasingly.  
" you will not believe what i just saw" I say calmly breaking a sweat.  
" what is it?" i ask worried.  
" i saw a new girl" I say smirking.  
Knuckles and Scourge both stood up and yelled "TELL US EVERYTHING! WHATS SHE LOOK LIKE? WHERE DOES SHE LIVE? I MUST KNOW ALL!"  
Everyone else in the room sweatdroped.  
" well all i know is that she is a pink hedgehog with longish quills that go past he shoulders, she has got an ass, big boobs, and she is new, OH almost forgot she blushes easily and can get away quick!" I explain.  
" hey wait how do you know she blushes easily and runs quick?" tails asked confused.  
" well she felt me staring at her she looked me in the eyes blushed than ran away quicker than you can say chilli dogs" i answer.  
Everyone looked at me with jealousy. I chuckle "don't worry i've got a feeling that at some point all of us will meet her at once" i say walking out of the room with determination.

SCOURGE'S POV

I sit on a park bench. My red shades over my ice-blue eyes.  
Every girl that walks past me gets checked out. Especially i check out the ass.  
I lift up my shades to get a better look at the colour of there fur.  
Red,yellow,blue and a few pink.  
Im looking for pink fur, green eyes, past shoulder length quills. The girl shadow saw.  
So far i couldn't spot her. Then someone came and sat by me.  
Knuckles.  
"looking for the hedgehog shadow met, knuckles?" I ask.  
" I could ask the same, scourge!" knuckles retorts.  
" why yes actually, i want to see this ass shadow is on about." I say smugly. Then i spot something.  
Pink, green eyes, that ass. It must be her.  
I need to test it first though, i think.

AMY'S POV

I walk through the park wind blowing through my quills. I was on my way back home. A smile on my face.  
That smile soon turns into a shocked expression when i feel two peoples gaze on me.  
I turn around to see a red echinda with purple eyes looking at me, sitting next to a green hedgehog in a leather jacket and red shades. His ice-blue eyes peeking from behind the red shades.  
I blush uncontrolably and run away faster than you can say chilli dogs.  
I see them both look at each other smirking muttering the word chilli dogs, damn i thought.  
When i get home i change into some light blue denim shorts with a red checkerd shirt tied above my belly button. revealing my belly. Along with that i put on some red converse.  
i get the wall paint out and start painting the walls.

KNUCKLES POV

Me and scourge followed the new girl back to her house where we hid outside the window.  
When she ame out of her room we were both drooling. She was wearing light blue denim shorts with a red checkerd shirt tied above her belly button, revealing her belly. She also wore matching red converse.  
We both got out our phones and took a photo wile she was painting we both got like five photos each. But we both shared a picture of her bending over to pick up some paint. We had to get back to the guys and shadow to ask if this is the new girl.  
Shadow will definetly want a few copies of these photo's, i thought smirking.

SHADOW'S POV

I was sitting in the living room with the rest of my mates.  
Knuckles and Scourge called a meeting and said it was important that I had to be there.  
Soon after we were all sitting down, and knuckles opend his mouth to speak but scourge butted in.  
" so shadow seen the new girl yet?" Scourge asks smirking.  
" No!" i mutter out loud.  
" oh well thought youd like to see these somewhere in there is a picture of her adress" scourge said matter-of-factly.  
HUH, i thought. I had a shocked expression on my face, but it turned into an impressed face, then with a hint of anger.  
" so cool pictures but you stalked her didn't you" i say glaring a bit.  
Sonic, tails ans silver leans over to look at the pictures but then faint.  
" TALK ABOUT A FIT AND SMEXY CHICK" they all shout, even tails.  
We all just stair at tails then look away.  
" yes we may have stalked her but it was worth it, but now shadow you can get to learn a bit more about your crush" Knuckles laughed.  
HMPH, i growl.  
on the bright side maybe i'll get to learn her name in the process and give her a nickname, i thought for a while then smiled.  
Everyone around me starrted smirking.  
" well shadow you like her already don't you" silver said in a mocking tone.  
I role my eyes.

AMY'S POV

I go into my extra room it was underground and looked like a dance studio.  
Mirrors spread across one whole wall, and a blank wall opposite it.  
I get out my spray paint and begin to spray on the blank wall like a canvas.  
When finished i look at it and nod in approval. I spray painted a black figure break-dancing and my name in graffiti.  
then i think about the boys i had saw in the past days. A black and red hedgehog, a red echinda and a green hedgehog.  
I forget about it then return to business. Then i click a button and the mirrors slide across and reveal a door leading to a small weaponary room.  
I dust the room to keep it clean. Then i leave and go back into the dance studio and start to break into a dance sequence.

Mew Ichigoxkish: well this is my first sonic the hedgehog fanfiction but my second story so far. I might do a double chapter today depending on the lenght of time i have. Anyway how do nyou think it was typical knuckles and scourge. Read&Reveiw R&R please. They will all meet up nproperly in the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We meet at last

Mew Ichigoxkish: my work yesterday wasn't as good as it was suposed to be because i did an all nighter yesterday and it screwed up the first chapter. sorry again. But on the bright side all the boys meet amy rose and the sonic girls aren't particulary happy..

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20

Knuckles:21

Tails:15

Silver:19

Shadow:21

Scrouge:20 Girls Amy:18

Cream:14

Rouge:21

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19 Now let the jealousy begin...

AMY'S POV

Im now walking through the same park as yesterday. So many things going through my head. Seeing people stare at me, just because im new, or something more. I remember some of the faces. But three pop into my mind the most. Engraved into my skull. A black and red hedgehog, a red echinda and a green hedgehog with ice-blue eyes. Though what i couldn't shake out of my mind was how they stared at me. Right into my jade orbs, as if to try and figure me out. I didn't want some strangers to look into my soul so i sped of to my house. But, however that was in the past. Yesterday is history, tomorow a mystery but today is a gift thats why they call it the present, my mother would tell me. I treasure those words. I continue walking through this park when i come to a halt. SHIT, i think. Not far from where i was standing was the three boys i saw yesterday, but this time they were with a blue hedgehog, a two tailed fox and a white hedgehog. I quickly duck my head down and walk past hopefully they wouldn't notice me. Until a giant robot appears. Everyone around me starts to scream and run like hell. Thats when i find out that the group of boys i past look at me shocked and happy. GREAT, i thought to my self. Suddenly they start to run over to me to try to move me out of the way so they could show off and then destroy the robot, too predictable. Then the black and red hedgehog comes over to me in attempt to move me, the other boys looked at him with jealousy written across their faces.  
" urm, excuse me but you might want to move out of the way so we can take care of this robot" the black hedgehog with red stripes recomended.  
I simply took out my hammer, looked over my shoulders to see the rest of the group shcoked as well as the black hedgehog a foot away from me. Without hesitation i simply smashed up the robot and began to walk off.  
amy SHADOW'S POV

WOAH, i though still gob smacked. This fit new girl just single handadly destroyed the robot. Then i notice she begins to walk off.  
" How d did you do that?" i stutter with a confused expression on my face one that the whole gang shared. Though scrouge simply went back to staring at this girls ass.  
" Hey i may not look it, but im stronger than you think" She laughs. suddenly her hammer disappears.  
" whats your name anyway your new and we know everyone here" sonic asks.  
The pink hedgehog stops, turns around so her quills flick and looks at us all standing there confused. She smiles.  
" Well my name is Amy Rose. Whats yours?" She says smiling.  
I get out of my trail of thought thinking how that name suits her so well and i introduce myself.  
"well im shadow. Shadow the hedgehog" I hold my head up high.  
"Im sonic. Sonic the hedgehog" sonic brags.  
" names Scrouge the hedgehog" Scrouge says smirking and winking at amy.  
" silver the hedgehog" silver exclaims still a bit shocked.  
" Knuckles the Echinda" knuckles says looking at amy smirking.  
" Im m t tails" tails says blushing.  
"Well nice to meet you all see you around" Amy says walking of again.

SONIC'S POV

Amy was walking off once again.  
" hey why don't we all do something togetther including the girls" I say enthusiastically She simply simply stops once more and turns around again and walks back over to us but stops a meter away from us.  
" like what?" amy asks.  
"uhh i don't know" i say confused. Everyone sweatdrops.  
" hmm. okay how about this, paintball" Amy says smiling. We all open our mouths shocked.  
" You sure you can handle that?" I question her. She simply puts her hands on her hips and sighs.  
" its because im a girl isn't it" She asks but continues " I think i can handle it. Bring it on"  
" Okay but where and when" Shadow asks slightly a bit more interested.  
" well if you want im free tomorow but i dont know about the rest of you and the others." amy answers.  
" Well im in if you are" knuckles and scrouge agreed.  
" my schedule is clear for tomorow okay." tails says quietly.  
" im free" I say.  
" well i haven't got anything else to do sure it will be fun taking you all out" Shadow chuckles.  
" im free i will ask the girls hold on" silver says walking away with his phone.  
" what game?" shadow asks.  
" free for all" Amy says calmly. I look at evryone then silver comes back.  
" they're all in except cream wants to wait in the waiting room and watch on the tv while we play." Silver exclaimed happily " Okay then see you tomorow at the paintball place" amy says walking off again.  
we all stared and played in our minds what had just happend.  
" did that actually happen?" silver asks gob smacked. It was real.  
" well if i know something that name suits her." scrouge said smirking.  
we all scolded him. He simply chuckled.  
" what its true" scrouge holds his hands up defensively. We all nodded in agreement. "hey we still knows where she lives" he says. We just sweatdropped at his behaviour but knuckles just smirks.

KNUCKLES POV

i went over to scrouge and we were about to walk in the same direction when a voice stopped us.  
" Hey dont get following her, we still need to find out what was with the robot" Shadow says frowning.  
" cant we do that after" sonic says pouting probably also wanting to follow amy.  
" NO NOW" i shout. Tails just nods in agreement, then moves onto my side. Silver soon follows.  
" if you dont were going to eat your secret supply of chilli dogs" silver says mockingly.  
sonic rushes to our side then without hesitation pushed me and scrouge over to shadow.  
" FINE" we sigh in defeat. Shadow simply smirks. We all follow him back to tails and sonic's house to do some research. When we get there sonic digs into his chilli dogs, tails hops onto his computer and types like crazy, silver sits next to sonic and starts to eat his chilli dogs, shadow stands next to tails taking in the information ,and me and scrouge sat on the sofa discussing girls and paintball.  
" so who do you reckon is going to win i think shadow because he's got a history with guns" i say chuckling.  
Shadow turns around and glares at him.  
" unless i win" scrouge says mockingly imitating sonics voice, sonic noticed him and glared at him too.  
" it was... EGGMAN" tails says shocked.

AMY'S POV

i went down to my training room and picked up some guns and aimed for a target. I was aiming for the heart on the target. BANG. It landed dead on. if that was a real person they would have been dead. I was practising for paintball tomorow. This was going to be fun. I went upstairs and grabbed Call Of Duty: Modern warfare 4 and put it into my X box 360, also i grabbed my headset and sat in my gaming chair. My name on set for it was Rose's Ang3l. I turned it on and set it up as usual and picked the A-K47 and a shot gun. The game started and i made my way out in the game shooting people when i saw a person called The Blueblur, so with my instinct i shot him because he was on the other team.

SONIC'S POV

I was still at my place everyone still hear chatting about stuff so i put on my X box 360 and put in Call of duty: Modern warfare 4 and set it up along with getting my headset. I was in the game not long after when i got shot from behind by a person called Rose's Ang3l. Without hesitation i shouted shit. Then i heard another voice come ont the end of the line, i couldn't make it out so i went into settings and muted the other players apart from Rose's Ang3l. Then i listend again.  
" um hello but what the hell wa that for?" I shout into the headset.  
" um excuse me but if you didn't want to get shot in the back one look around your area when camping out and if you dont want to get shot so badly why even play the game" a feminine voice shouts back.  
" Amy?" i ask.  
" Sonic?" She asks.  
" yeah wouldn't think you would be playing call of duty huh" I say suprised " yeah but then again i think i should have known it was you considering the name ' The Blueblur'" Amy laughs.  
" hey whats so funny?" I ask confused.  
" nothing just the fact i shot you and im about to shoot you agin" Amy says laughing then suddenly sonics character dies getting shot in the head.  
" HEY NOT FAIR" Sonic shouts whinning. Everyone suddenly looks at the screen to see how sonic died they started laughing when they found out that he got a headshot by Rose's Ang3l (amy). Then scrouge moved sonic over and grabbed the headset and put them on. I pout.  
" and who may this be" scrouge asks laughing.  
" take it this is scrouge agian, its amy here." Amy answerd. Scouged looked at everyone with shock and coverd the microphone and shouted.  
" HEY GUYS IT WAS AMY THAT KILLED SONIC TWICE!" Scrouge shouted. everyone except sonic gasped. Then scrouge put on the headset and begin to play for me, he could hear amy laughing on the other end. Then suddenly he got shot. He watched his death and saw amy had killed him.  
" SHIT AMY KILLED ME" scrouge shouted.

SILVER'S POV

I grebbed the headset of scrouge and put them on. I begin to play but then i remember that i should probably tell amy we have changed people again.  
" hey amy" I say " hey silver what up?" Amy asked.  
" well you almost killed everyone here apart from me, knuckles, tails and shadow." I reply.  
" cool put them on after i killed you" amy says determined.  
"what makes you think you can kill" Then I stopped because he got shot" ME" I shout.  
I get up and put knuckles on and mouth to him 'don't lose'. He put on the headset and said" hey amy its knuckles plan on killing me to?" he asks smirking " well nah but cool idea" amy laughs.  
All of a sudden amy's character appeared in front of him and shot him.  
"F* *$ HELL! I GOT SHOT!" knuckles shouted. Knuckles got up and put tails on the game.  
" hi amy" tails said in a cheery tone.  
" so hows you" amy said before shooting tails. Tails got up and gave the controler and headset to shadow. He willingly accepted it and put them on.  
" Hey amy. you got everyone except me and tails pissed of watch out in paintball tomorow." Shadow explains grining.  
" yeah will do thanks for the advice but im sure ill be fine" Amy says, shadow could hear her laughing. Suddenly amys character jumped down and shot shadow in the heart. Shadow got up and handed the controller back to sonic who was now shocked all his friends even shadow wa defeated. He had to win in paintball tomorow.

Mew Ichigoxkish: Ok for the next chapter my pen name may have changed to match my devaintART name so yeah sorry for the confusion if you get confused.  
But i hope you like the paintball idea . R&R until next time... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: PAINTBALL

ShadowsAngel1: okay so the change in my pen name happend when i decided to link it up with my devaint art name because i will soon put a link up what shows what amy looked like in the end of the first chapter. So basically my name isn't Mew Ichigoxkish anymore. But anyway this chapter will be about amy and the sonic gang playing their game of paintball...  
AGES:

Boys Sonic: 20

Knuckles:21

Tails:15

Silver:19

Shadow:21

Scrouge:20

Girls Amy:18

Cream:14

Rouge:21

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

WANNA PLAY SOME PAINTBALL READ ON!

* * *

SHADOW'S POV

We were all getting ready for paintball. Even the girls were excited. Though you could tell they were not happy with us meeting amy first. But they still agreed to come painballing because they really wanted to meet her. They were going to learn alot about each other and maybe become friends. Me on the other hand just really wanted to see her again, and learn how good she is with a gun. I went into a daze sequence about how i was going to be the one shooting faker.  
" Earth to shadow! come in shadow! can you read me?" sonic asked bugging me.  
" yes im here i was just day dreaming about shooting you later, because i will be the one to shoot you faker." i say smirking sonic let out a small hmph, i chuckled. Then i went back to getting ready, but sonic spoke.  
" unless you were day dreaming about amy" sonic remarked.  
" faker a little to late for a come back isnt it" i say matter-of-factly.  
" so do you think any of the girls could actually shoot someone" scrouge asked boredly. At that moment rouge, cosmo and blaze shot scrouge a deadly glare. He simply hold up his arms and said " What just asking".  
" thats it im going to be the first one to shoot you" rouge shouted.

AMY'S POV

I had just finished eating lunch and was now getting ready for paintball. I picked up the keys to my motorbike and my pink helmet. when i got outside i opened the garage and got on my motorbike. my motorbike is pink and black the same with my helmet. But my dirt bike is pink with red and green, and my helmet to that is red with green and pink hilights on it. With that i got on it and took of to the paintball place.

SONIC'S POV

We were all on our way to the paint ball place when a pink and black motorbike came roaring past us. On the motor bike was a pink hedgehog with black jeans that have an urban ripped style, a pink top and over the top of the top was a black leather jacket. The hedgehog was wearing black converse with bright pink laces. The helmet had varies of design on it but the main colour scheme was also black and pink. Shadow was looking at the motorbike, i think he likes it. Then we go back to walking, taking in the familuar faces of people we know.  
" so shadow why didn't you take your motor bike" i ask " because the paintball place isn't far from where we live so we can walk there" shadow answers " and it needs a new paintjob from when you spray painted a fairy on it " he glares at me. i laugh remembering the night i spray painted a fairy on his bike.  
" ahh good times" silver chuckles. i nod in agreement.

AMY'S POV

I had just reached my destination and noticed i was the first one here. So i got of my motorbike and took of my helmet and hung it on the side. I walk up to a vending machine and get a can of monster energy. I lean against the wall and start drinking my monster. Not long after i was half way through my can when i saw everyone coming down the road. Knuckles was walking down the road trying to look like a boss until he fell over. I just laughed and saw a bat had helped him up. There was now a rabbit, a cat, a bat and a Seedrian. I finished my monster and squished the can and threw it into the bin. Then i notice everyone had their mouths open in shock for some reason.  
" whats got you so shocked? close your mouths otherwise you'll catch flies" I ask.  
" you were the person on the bike" a little rabbit asks.  
" oh well yeah, but this is only my casual bike when im not using my dirt bike on the track" i answer.  
" you have two bikes" Shadow asks shocked again. I sweatdrop.  
" yeah i have lots of hobbies, racing, horse riding, dance and paintball ect." i smile. Everyone gaped.  
" you have a horse as well" the little bunny lights up. I nod, everyones jaws look like they are going to drop off.  
" Well then who are the rest of you, im amy " i ask curiously.  
" im cream i hope we can be good friends" cream says politely " names rouge " rouge answers " im cosmo" cosmo replies " and i am blaze" blaze smiled.  
" how about we all go inside and get started" silver says gesturing to the door.

TAILS POV

When we all got inside we started to get ready, apart from cream who happily sat in the waiting room with cheese. We put on our chest pads and our helmets. Soon after that we picked our guns and got into the maze. It was a huge giant maze where we run around find someone shoot them win. Simple as. Until shadow comes and uses his experience with guns and wins.  
" so do get going yet" i ask " when the bell goes we go" sonic answerd. RRRIIIINNNNGGGG! That was it we were off running. Round corners, into dead ends. It was like five minutes later i was cornerd by rouge ans she shot me, then while she wasn't looking knuckles came from behind and shot her. we both walked into the waiting room to be greeted by cream.  
" hey guys hows it go" cream asked " f fine c cream, t thanks" I stutterd with a pink tint across my muzzle. Cream walks over to me a kisses my cheek. I completly blush red and run my finger over where cream kissed me. I look up to her to see her smiling shyly looking to the floor, i lean in and kiss her on the cheek making her look up. Rouge stares in awe for five seconds then takes a picture of me kissing cream. I run over and look at her phone she is sending it to cosmo, i gulp.

COSMO'S POV

I turn across to hide behind a wall i almost got shot by knuckles but he just missed me. My phone suddenly starts beeping. I got a message, from rouge, it is a picture. When i open it my heart sinks. It is a picture of tails and cream kissing. Suddenly scrouge came in front of me and i couldn't pull the trigger in time. My ticket out of here and into the waiting room to ask tails what that was about. Even though we aren't dating i loved him yet he obviously doesn't see me the same way. When i walk into the waiting room everyones eyes were on me. I looked at tails then looked down, i couldn't even look at his face. It seemed awkwardly quiet until rouge spoke.  
" how was the game hun" she asked knowing everything about how i liked tails. I nodded then looked back to the floor. I knew tails liked cream but it broke my heart everytime. Not long from now he was planning to ask cream out. I know because i saw it in his diary.

SCROUGE'S POV

I walked through the maze keeping my cool looking like a boss. Yeah even i know when i look like a boss *cue fangirl scream*. Then i came arcoss knuckles looking around probably for someone to shoot so i laugh at him. When he is halfway through turning round i sweep my leg from under his and he falls backwards to the ground.  
" any last words knucklehead" i ask in a mafia sort of way.  
" forget about it" knuckles says attempting a new york/italian accent. i chuckle once more and shoot his stomach. He was coated in a green splatter. Knuckles stood up and walked towards the exit, but not before i shot him in the back again. He let out a short growl before i turned away in search of another victim to shoot. That was when i came across silver hiding about to shoot blaze, but shadow was not far behind and shot me before I could shoot silver, then i saw him shoot silver but before he could shoot blaze a pink splatter came and shot blaze for him. I walked out towards the exit with silver and blaze behind me.

SONIC'S POV

I saw scrouge, blaze and silver leave the maze. Now it was just me, shadow and amy. How she had got this far without getting shot simply slipped my mind. I wa begining to wonder who shot blaze, but i shook that from my mind and began to focus on getting one of the other two. That is when i heard a fain femenine laugh. I followed the noise and crouched down behind a bush and began to take aim from where i thought the noise was coming from. Suddenly i got jumped. I noticed amy was on top of me and had knocked my gun out of my hand and was now a foot or two away from me.  
" hey this reminds me of yesterday from when i shot you on call of duty" She smiled beaming.  
" yeah i take it your not the whole girly type then" i asked. She nodded yes in reply, but her ears started twitching, with that she had rolled of me ducked shot me that hid in a bush. I was confused, that was before shadow came and shot me for a second time not noticing the other splatter of paint. I got up and showed him the two splat marks, smirked and walked away while saying " she beat you to it shadow"

SHADOW'S POV

I blinked wide eyed for a minute then got back into focus. She is good with a gun, i thought. I walked slowly and quietly to not make any evidence of me being hear. Suddenly i heard a rock move and walked towards the sound. I found out that it had just been thrown and not kicked accidently. More like on purpose to trap me and shoot me. I carried on walking for a bit until i came across a trail of pink fur i went the other way i was not going to be tricked. thats when it happend. I turned around and saw her. Amy standing behind me smiling. I stared into her eyes for a few moments and realized i had a paint mark on me. " wow Rose, your good how did you learn, certainly not from playing call of duty" i ask a bit suprised.  
" oh well practise,hmm" amy replies.  
" what do you mean hmmm?" i ask yet another question.  
" hmm as in i like the nickname, shady, thats your new nickname" She laughs.  
" hmm not bad i suppose but it is still fair" i say pouting and crossing my arms.

" do you like bikes?" she asks. my eyes go wide at the name.

" Heck yeah who doesn't!" I shout.

" do you want to come round my place to the bike track sometime" she asks.  
" really, your asking me" i ask suprised.  
"hey dont answer a question with a question, but yeah i am so do you?" she questions me " sure why not, will the others be coming?" i say quietly " sure if they want to i dont mind, i mean your all my friends now, friend hug!" amy replies, eyes sparkling like crystals. I nod, but blush when she gives he a friendly hug. We both walk into the waiting room.  
" woah you won how did you do that" tails asks suprised " practise" amy saays holding up her hands, she then goes into the changing room and gets back into her normal clothes. When she walks outside she gets a can of monster and drinks it before sitting on her motorbike. I see her look up as if she rememberd something. She motions me to come over.  
" hey can i borrow you phone" She asks. I kook at her confused.  
" sure, but why" i ask after giving her my mobile.  
" oh i put in my number, get in touch with you soon" she smiled befor putting on her helmet. With that she waved and drove off.  
" what was that all about?" sonic asked. evryone also looked confused.  
" she gave me her number and said she would get in touch with all of us soon" i say still shocked.  
"WOAH YOU GOT HER NUMBER GIMME GIMME GIMME!" knuckles and scrouge screamed, rouge glared at scrouge and hit knuckles.

ShadowsAngel1: well now that the paintball scene is done i have to focus on the next chapter where they all go to amy's house, now wont that be fun. R&R see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bike-track's and house parties

ShadowsAngel1: okay so this chapter takes place a few days after paintball. In this chapter expect shadamy, sonamy. so alltogether there is a big chapter ahead of us. In later chapters Eggman may appear so be on the look out. Read and Review. For some of my devaintions to go with past chapters and this chapter here are the links:

gallery/#/d5ffkhs for chapter one

gallery/#/d5ffrqa for this chapter

gallery/#/d5ffpyo also for this chapter

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20

Knuckles:21

Tails:15

Silver:19

Shadow:21

Scrouge:20

Girls

Amy:18

Cream:14

Rouge:21

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

Get ready for a chapter mostly about different couples and motorbikes.  
Will contain some bad languege and some slaps.

* * *

AMY'S POV

I had just woke up not long ago and had finished getting dressed. For breakfast i had cheerios. I was now going about the house cleaning up. Man there were a lot of floors. The underground floor where my dance studio, weaponry and private practise area (shooting range). The ground floor which has the living room, kitches, shoe closet, second toilet and the main corridor. The first floor which had a few spare rooms(with private toilets)and a main bathroom for that floor, also on that floor was my private cinema. The second floor had my master bedroom with a connected bathroom, and opposite my bedroom was a games room with arcade games and and an x-box 360 also a playstation 3. The third floor was just the attic. All together it was a pretty big house/mansion. Outside there was my outdoor swimming pool and hot tub. I had a connected garage to my house which had my motorbike, my dirtbike and my car a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport one of the worlds fastest super cars it was black and pink (obviously). Also there was a huge feild just for long walks and thinking and for my horse riding. I owned a brumby and a shetland pony. Also near my feild was a dirt track that was used very often by me. I wasn't doing much today and decided to invite sonic, shadow and the rest of the gang over. I wasn't really botherd about them seeing my huge house. When you have like two good jobs and your always winning on the dirt track it pays off. I had just hoped that my freind chelsea wouldn't piss me off today by annoying me over my blackberry causing me to go down her house with an AK47 with me. When that happend no one ever was able to stop me. All i would do is go round her house in my Bugatti Veyron Super Sport with my AK47 and i would hold it in my arms in front of her, she would then have a good laugh about it until i shot the ground earning her attention, she would then say how she couldn't help herself, i would give her the 'are you kidding me' look and laugh crossing my head then everything would go back to normal. Sometimes there would be the occasional slap across the face by me but i only restort to that if im really pissed. After hesitating for the moment i picked up my blackberry and called shadow. " hey rose" shadow answerd the phone.  
" hey shady hows it going?" i ask.  
" good how about you?"he asked in return " fine i was wondering do you and the guys want to come round my house" i ask. It was silent at the other end of the phone. " hey earth to shadow, do you hear me"  
" uh yeah i can hear you. And sure me and the guys would love to come round" he answerd. I could feel him beaming like crazy at the other end of the phone i smirked.  
" okay see you in a bit." i say " okay rose see you later" he ends the call.  
I go to the fridge and put all the food in a neat and tidy fashion so everyone can just grab whatever they wasnt and make themselves at home. I go outside into my garage and use the jetwash on my car, somehow i had a feeling that i would be needing it today.

SONIC'S POV

I had just came into the room when shadow explained to everyone that we would be going to amy's house. I silently cheered in the back of the room. I then went outside and started walking to her adress while everyone else was getting ready to leave. Then i got bored of walking so started to go quicker, not long after i was running at super sonic speed. As soon as i got to the adress i noticed it was far from other houses and was next to a bike track and a huge feild. The house was huge, it was more like a mansion than anything else. As soon as i was halfway up the path the door opened and amy stood in the door way. She wore blue jeans and a pink hoodie, with blue and pink nike high-tops. She waved hello as i just stood there. I snapped out of my trance that i was in to hear what amy was saying.  
" well are you coming in or what?" she asked slightly confused. I nod my head in cool way, to look like a boss. As soon as i got in i was gobsmacked. The house was bigger than it looked from the outside.  
" before you ask there is and underground floor, the ground floor what you are in, the first floor and the second floor" she answers my question straight away.  
" how did you get this?" i ask looking at her in the eyes, her eyes, her beautiful jade green eyes.  
" well i have two jobs one as a dance constructor and one with guns involved, also there is the occasional time when i go and do bike competitions which always end up in the bag." she answers me again. I was still shocked, but she wasn't finished talking. " which is the second reason i called you all over here, im leaving town for a few days for a three day bike competition and i need someone to house sit for me, but if they want to i am aloud to take two people with me on my trip." she adds smiling.  
" i'll go with you if you want i don't see people race on their motorbikes much, shadow never lets me anywhere near his" i insist. She giggles a bit for a moment.  
" yeah he doesn't seem like the type that wants people to touch his things, right" she asks.  
" wow you haven't been around long and you already know what mr 'im the all so powerful ultimate lifeform' is like, you catch on fast." i say " yep, so sure if you want to come with me you can that only leaves one more person if they want to" amy says smiling.  
" hey just a sugestion, but what about if shadow comes so we can make him smile, he doesn't do it often, and maybe even pull a prank on him" i say mischeviously. Amy smirks catching on to what im saying.  
" sure but that is only if he agrees to come" amy points out. i give her a look which says 'leave it all to me'. She nods and gets up.  
" well i have a feeling that everyone is coming in a minute so i should get the door, then when they all get here i can then give you all the grand tour." she says. She looks at me then adds " oh when i show you the room where i keep my guns i recomend you do not touch anything, especially my missile launcher and my all time favourite the AK47, i have a feeling that ill be needing it today". I stare at her with wide eyes. " oh im not going to shoot any of you, i just have a feeling that my friend chelsea will piss me off today and i will probably have to do our routine to put her back in line so she doesn't die laughing, oh that reminds me if you see me walking into the garage and getting into my car with an AK47 i recomend that you don't try to stop me, but if you insist on watching me follow behind my car ok" she asks. I nod wondering what just happend. I then open my mouth to ask a question.  
" what car do you have?" i ask " oh i have a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport" she answers, i feel my jaw drop on the floor. The door then knocks. Amy walks over to it then opens it. shadow, scourge, knuckles, tails, silver, rouge, blaze, cosmo and cream stand in the doorway but most of their faces are confused, not knowing why amy has such a large house.

SHADOW'S POV

I was utterly shocked. Amy had such a large house. She showed us all into the house onto some sofa's. We all sat down waiting to find out what was with the big house. Sonic was already sat down. The little faker left early without us knowing, i glared at him, he just smirked triumphantly and winked, WHY THAT CHEEKY RUNT, i thought. Amy came back over to the sofa's and started to explain what was going on.  
" i know what your going to ask, there is and underground floor, the ground floor what you are in, the first floor and the second floor i got this because i have two jobs one as a dance constructor and one with guns involved, also there is the occasional time when i go and do bike competitions which always end up in the bag" she finished. Everyone stared at her. She sighed.  
" ok time to give you the tour of this place." she said standing up and waving a hand for us to follow, sonic got up first knowing that if he did I wouldn't be far behind the the others would come. First amy showed us the under ground floor where there was a huge dance studio with a wall of mirrors, there was a button on the wall and the mirrors moved across to the end of the wall revealing a practise range for shooting and a whole wall of guns, i noticed a huge missle launcher, but an AK47 caught my eyes. I looked at amy and she simply smirked.  
" i dont show much people this part of my house and my guns let alone my AK47, my favourite" she said. Everyone stared at me apart from amy who was looking at the guns. The AK47 was my favourite gun as well. She carried on walking back towards the button, while i inspected the private shooting range and gun wall. Then the mirrors slided back across the wall and hid the weaponry and practise range and we were led back to the ground floor, there we were shown the kitchen and amy pointed to the toilet. We all then followed up to the first floor where we were shown various geust rooms, then we were show a huge private cinema room with some red recliner sofa's and a huge flat screen built into the wall. Then we came to the second floor until we came up to a game room.  
" so this is where you played when you kicked my ass in call of duty" sonic asked, amy nodded in reply then smiled at the memory. Across from the game room was what looked like amy's bedroom. The door from the outside looked nothing like it was expected to be like it was plain and had a sign saying 'no entry or face my AK47 or hammer your choice' we all looked at amy. She looked back at us.  
" what i like my privacy" she shrugged. Without hesitation we were led outside to a stable, and that is when we met amy's brumby and her shetland pony. Cream went gaga over the little pony and started to stroke it, it then neighed, amy walked over to it and gave it a carrot. The black brumby came over with a soft look on its face amy picked up a carrot and fed him while stroking down its neck. Soon after we got cream to relax as she was promised she could see them again we were showed to a track for dirtbikes. Then we were led to an outdoor swimming pool, i watched and laughed as i saw sonic move back a bit away from the water. Finally we were shown to amy's garage where all of our jaws dropped wide open. There in front of our eyes was a motorbike, a dirtbike AND a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport.  
" OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A BUGATTI VEYRON SUPER SPORT ONE OF THE FASTEST CARS GOING!" everyone but sonic and cream shouted. Cream didn't because she doesn't know much about cars and sonic probably already knew about it. Amy simply nodded. We where all led back to the house where amy finnaly spoke to finnish of the tour.  
" okay so i called you all over one because you all had to come over some point and two because in a few days or so i will be leaving for a few days for a championship for my bike competition and i need some people to house sit for me and look after my horses while im gone, however im aloud to take two people with me for seeing as it is like three or four days but sonic already volunteered to go with me so im aloud to take another person, i showed you all around so that if you do want to house sit you know where everything is and can make your self at home" amy finished. hmm faker alone with amy, NOT COOL. Suddenly amy's phone started beeping, it was a blackberry. She held up her hand for a minute signalling for her to be right back. When she got back a moment later she was fuming. " hey guys make yourself at home i will be right back i just have to sort out my friend chelsea, hold on" amy said trying to keep her voice calm. I saw sonic stare at her shocked as if he knew what was going on. A moment later amy came back upsairs with her AK47, Sonic tried to stop her but she put up a hand signalling him to knock it off. She grabbed her keys and went into the garage.  
" guys wait here, shadow come with me!" sonic said urgently. I got up and followed sonic outside where we saw amy reversing her Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. We followed her driving down the street like mad. good lord how did she get a drivers lisecnce. She soon stopped as she reached her destination. Another hedgehog waited outside her lawn laughing her head off. Amy got out of her car and sllamed her door. She held her gun in her right arm and her phone in the left.  
"what is going on" i ask a bit scared of what she will do with the gun. She hands me the phone and presses play. Then the song witch doctor by cartoons comes on and the hedgehog named chelsea starts dancing to the song in the video with a bra and a shot gun. I couldn't help but chuckle then passed it to sonic who wasn't far from rolling on the floor. Amy shoots her AK47 aiming at the ground near chelsea's feet making her jump. She earns her attention and she stops laughing. " wooh you are fun to mess with amy you know that" chelsea says wiping a tear from her eye. Amy glares at her then speaks.  
" one give me back my shotgun, two give me back my bra, three never ever play that song to me again, four do this or else" Amy says not bothering to hide the venom in her voice.  
" you will what if i dont, shoot me" chelsea laughs rolling on the ground. Amy shot on the ground not far from her head. Chelsea yelps.  
" woops missed y'know i think i just beat you up without the gun" Amy shouts about to pounce on the shocked hedgehog. Me and sonic quickly went over to hold her back.  
" god i know i piss her off but really she never went this far, eh you guys should put her on a leash" chelsea said not worrying about the hystertical pink hedgehog.  
" EXCUSE ME BITCH, IM NOT THE ONE WHO NEEDS A FUCKING LEASH, YOU NEED A BLOODY CHOKE CHAIN YOU CANT KEEP YOU HANDS OFF ANY MAN YOU SEE!" Amy shouts in pure rage. I could see sonic wanted to punch this hedgehogs lights out for insulting amy, i myself wanted to chaos blast her. Amy started to calm down then spoke again " guys you can put me down now im not going to shoot her anymore that would be wasting a perfect bullet on that 'thing'" She re assured us, i glanced over to sonic who nodded and we both put her down. Amy walked up to chelsea got her shot gun but then slapped her hard in the face. So hard that a handmark appeared. She was going to do something back until amy held her hand up indicating her to shut up. She then got back into her car and put the keys in. We both stared at the car then back to chelsea who ran into her house probably shcoked about what happend. Sonic walked up to me about to speak.  
" hey shadow im going with amy to watch her at the dirt bike competition and another person is aloud to come and well amy said it is alright if the other person is you that is if you want to?" he asked. I raised a brow.  
" um sure i will go anyway, i bet i can get to know her more than you, and cheer her up" i smirk.  
" nuhuh i bet i can and why would she need cheering up?" sonic asks " is it not obvious that she is not in need of cheering up because of the fact her car is still parked there with her curled up in a ball with anger she needs calming down and cheering up" i state. Sonic looks at me then back to the car then me again. He nods then we both go up to the car and knock on the window. Amy hesitates then gets out of the car, with a blank expression. We hide behind a tree getting ready to pounce on her. I see her ears twitch, then she ducks as planned, after that I pounce on her whil she is ducked causing a pile on.  
" what the hell?" amy asks confused. I have her pinned to the ground until her eyes go wide i turn around to have sonics butt in my face. Sonic laughs, so i throw him under me so he is facing amy while im on the top of the pile. I see amy blushing from close contact, considering sonic is completly on top of her. I growl at the thought then pick up sonic and give amy a hand. She gladfully takes it. We were all standing there in an awkward silence until amy spoke.  
" soooooo, we should probably get back" she says breaking the silence. Both me and sonic nodded. She looked at us in the eyes, then i saw sonic trying to look at other things while i tried to avert my eyes from looking into hers. I saw sonic jump when a phone went of, even though it was his. He quickly walked over to a tree taking the call, leaving me and amy alone. She was no longer looking me in the eyes but was about to speak.  
" so are you coming or what?" she asked reffering to the bike competition. I nod. " What got you so quiet all of a sudden?" she asked another question.  
" uhhmmmm you sure know how to use an AK47" i say making an excuse. She looked at me and shook her head.  
"okay what is the real reason your so quiet" she smiles, i stare at her with my mouth open wide.  
" how did you know i was lying" i ask.  
" well for one you did not look me in the eye and two there was that uhmm before you told me your excuse which is probably from you thinking what to say" amy points out. I was about to tell her until sonic came running back.  
" EGGMAN GOT CREAM" he shouts. Amy had a WTF face on not knowing who eggman is.  
" eggman? what a name" amy questions.  
" oh eggman is shaped like an egg and has a moustache. And he's the villan, a lame one at that" i say in a calm sort of way. Sonic looks at me then hits his head.  
" yeah and now he has cream! WE GOT TO GO!" he shouts. I nod then look at amy who is sort of dumbfonded. " i will explain it on the way come on" I say gesturing her to come over to me. She nods before locking her car, with the AK47 and her shotgun in it. She walks over to me and sonic before asking " now what?". I look at sonic who looks at me. I hesitate before picking amy up. She looks at me confused. " i can run you know" she says. Sonic looks at her then speaks.  
"prove it" he says with a smirk, amy looks at him then smiles at the challenge.

SONIC'S POV

" challenge accepted" Amy said with a smile. Shadow puts her down gently. She then gets ready to run.  
"ok where are you wanting me to run to then" She asks.  
" around the first three blocks then back here" I say grinning. i cant wait to see this, i thought.  
" OK GOOOOOO!" i shout shadow was leaning against a tree until a force of wind almost knocked him over. I was gobsmacked. Not long after amy was running she created a pink blur behind her.** (AUTHORS NOTE: yes amy is actually going to be able to run quick in this story. just thought i would tell you)** Not long after amy left i started talking to shadow.  
" well did not see that coming" i say wide eyes and dropped jaw. Shadow simply laughs.  
" well don't underwstimate her, you didn't see the car or the gun coming though whos not to say that she actually needed the car when she could run" Shadow says smirking at me. That is the last time i underestimate people, NOT. A few minutes after shadows statement Amy was back, and she had an ice-cream. " so now where is cream" she says after eating the flake out of her ice-cream. I shake my head remembering that we had to get cream.  
" ok smarty but think you don't know where eggman is so how you going to get there" I say matter of factly.  
" well i figured i would follow you" she points out. Shadow snickers, but then stoped probably remembering that he wouldn't be holding her. Now i was chuckling. " okay then we better get going" i reply. We all get ready to run, me in front and shadow right next to amy to make sure she goes the right way. With that we were off.

* * *

ShadowsAngel1: OK that my readers was by far the longest of my chapters so far, im expecting the next chapter to be out today. Left it here i didn't want it to be to big of a chapter. I think this is a little cliffe im not sure but oh well it had to be done. Yes i know amy doesn't really run that quick, but remember this is a fanfic and amy doesn't really own an AK47. So sonic the hedgehog and other sega characters do NOT belong to me, obviously otherwise my penname would probably be SEGA or something so yeah. Be ready for the next chapter soon. Thank you readers. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: DONT PISS ME OFF (D.P.M.O)

ShadowsAngel1: Okay so this chapter is fun to even think about. It will be based on proffesor greens song D.P.M.O a.k.a dont piss me off. So if you go onto youtube and put in dont piss me off by proffesor green and listen to it by reading this chapter it will make more sense. So today i this chapter amy, sonic and shadow arrive at eggmans lair to get back cream but in the process eggman insults amy and you should know what happens next. Later on amy makes a promise to cream. Want to know more read the chapter yourself.  
Will contain language and voilent scenes.  
Youtube link:  
watch?v=PT6NpbsVR4I

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20

Knuckles:21

Tails:15

Silver:19

Shadow:21

Scrouge:20

Girls

Amy:18

Cream:14

Rouge:21

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

Yet again to remind you this will contain bad language and voilent actions. ( well duh hense the name of the chapter)  
-

* * *

SONIC'S POV

I look around to see shadow still running next to amy every three second looking at her then i see why. She has her earphones in, and has an angry look on her face mixed with determination. She then looks at us both and takes out her earphones.  
" did i miss something?" she questions looking a bit irritated. Shadow smiles and shakes his head. She then nods and puts her earphones back in and says, " tell me when we are there" i shake my head and focus back onto the road and she continues to put in her earphones. Amy closes her eyes feeling the wind in her face and her expression softens, before returning to a frown still obviously a bit irritated. I then notice shadow is still watching her. I elbow him in the side and he growls at me. Thats when i hold up my hands to defend myself, until amy looked at us with a raised eyebrow and a 'WTF' look. Then we go back to running properly with a pink hedgehog listening to music, a black hedgehog staring at the pink one, and me looking at the both of them. That is until i stop running coming to a halt, and shadow and amy copy my movement. We had arrived at eggmans lair. I try opening the door but it seems to be locked or jammed. I then move out of the way because amy stomped past me and kicked the door down. I stood there gawping and then shadow passed me smirking and then spoke.  
" whats wrong faker never seen an angry hedgehog before" shadow said in an attempt to piss me off but just earned a glance from amy.  
" well are you just going to stand there gawping or are we going to find cream and beat the shit out of this egg dude?" She asked with a dark aura around her. Me and shadow stare at her for a moment then lead the way through eggmans base. I was now leading us through the base until eggman finally decided to show his face.  
" well now what have we here three hedgehogs, whoose your friend annoying imbosile's" eggman asks with a smirk. He was waiting for an answer but me and shadow stepped infront of amy. Thats when she noticed eggman was there and she took out her earphones.  
" what?" she asked. I chuckled along with shadow. The doctor looked pissede that he had been ignored. He looked like he would explode, he saw me and shadow laughing and snapped.  
" how dare you ignore me don't you know who you are dealing with?!" He boomed.  
" Uh does it look like i care grandpa, and i will ignore who i wasnt to ignore. now where is cream?" Amy asks with little care and with a serious pissed off face. Shadow glanced over to me and snickered. Eggman had the last straw.  
" YOU little brat.!" he shouted. Amy simply rolled her eyes and turned around. " going to look for cream, if that oldman doesn't keep his gob shut there is going to be one less person in this base, so yeah going to look for cream. Oh and if i find her and she has one single scratch on her i will not hesitate to rip you to shreds personally." amy growls, we all look at her in shock.  
" wow did shadow teach her how to be miss 'doom and gloom' ?" eggman asks. I laugh and shadow glares at me.

AMY'S POV

I just left the room putting my earphones back in listening to 'dont piss me off-by proffesor green' and continue walking through the base looking for cream. That is until i hear crying and a little sad 'chao' noise. I follow the noise and find cream in a room crying cuddling with cheese her chao. I instantly feel relieved, but then a little bad and then angry but i calm down when she runs up to me. She hugs he and i comfort her and hug her back letting her cry into my torso. " i i*sniffle* thought *sniff* no one *sob* would come for me." she cries out. I hug her back then talk to her.  
" ofcourse we would i may not have known you for long but i love you like a sisiter and i will be there for you in a heartbeat, if you ever need me even if im busy call me and i will be here right next to you" i comfort her.  
" really, you promise?" she questions with a little cry at the end.  
" pinkie promise" i say holding out my pinkie, she gets her pinkie out and grabs mine with it. I smile and hug her. NOW back to bussiness i thought.  
" are you hurt anywhere?" i question. She shakes her head no and i nod. I hold her hand and lead her back to sonic, shadow and eggman. She follows holding my hand with cheese floating by her. I stop and crouch down to talk to her.  
" okay so i want you to wait here i will be back its just i don't want you to see what might happen or hear some very bad words, promise me you will wait here and wont move from this spot?" i ask holding out my pinkie, she nods at me and grabs my pinkie. I stick up my thumb signalling okay and then walk into the room. instantly evryone looks to see who entered the room. Eggman smirks and sonic and shadow look at me with worried expressions.  
" what i found her i just don't want her seeing or hearing what will go on, it is bad for her to be learining those words and you know i don't want to be responible for her running around screaming swears everywhere and beating people up" i shout pissed off. then i make my hammer appear. I look over to eggman who has his eyes open with shock. Sonic and shadow came over to me to restrain me. I started struggling against their grip.  
" aww come on let me beat the shit out of this guy" i whine. They put me down and i make my hammer disappear.  
"phuh girls, don't have a chance against me anyway" eggman says smugly. I open my eyes wide and walk over to a brick wall wher i punch it leaving a dent. Sonic looks at me sort of scared.  
" AMY CALM DOWN!" shadow shouts. I turn around and take out my earphone once again this time leaving the music to play around the room. Shadow, sonic and eggman were all suprised that i was listening to proffesor green dont piss me off.  
" YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW ME YOU BASTARD DON'T DOUBT MY FIGHTING SKILLS YOU TWAT, IF SO COME OVER HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU PUSSY!" i shout, clenching my fist together and a dark pink glow emmiting my body. Darkness was taking over. I closed my eyes in attempt to calm down. I am not turning dark today think of cream think of cream, i chanted in my head. I then noticed Everyones eyes on me. Shadow was gobsmacked. Was i that bad that even the ultimate lifeform was shocked? I turned the other way and took my anger out on the brick wall, making new dents each time. Did i forget to mention that i have some serious anger issues. i heard someone behind me and looked up to find shadow holding out a hand to me.  
" anger issues rose?" he asked calmly. i nod embarrased.  
" great so we have one cocky hedgehog, an emo hedgehog who is the ultimate, and now a bloody anger issued pink hedgehog, any other bloody suprises?" eggman says.  
" dont push your luck doctor!" shadow says standing infront of me. how sweet he can be a big softie sometimes. " and im not an emo for god sake"

SHADOW'S POV

i was shocked but still a bit worried. amy had just had a dark bink glow around her body, was she turning dark. i stared at her in shock. eggman and sonic shared the same expression. i then felt someone stand up behind me. it was only amy. She didn't look back but was steadying her breathing, probably in an attempt to calm down. it seemed to work. i glanced over to sonic and then we both sprung into action. destroying a few robots seemed like good punishment for taking cream. if we asked amy she probably would have said otherwise. but when did her opinion matter. was i falling for...? no couldnt be happening. i knew sonic was probably attracted to her. the thought of amy and faker... it made me shiver. OH SHIT i was falling for amy. how can i deny it. everything about her was interesting to me we shared hobbies. we were perfect. Right? i need to get a grip of myself, faker and amy will never happen right. No i couldn't let it happen. but then there was the others. Knuckles, scourge, silver and tails. i have to do some matchmaking to make sure none of them date amy. but hell it will be worth it in the end. i will finally get something i want. i maybe even get the praise instead of faker. im happy around amy, just like i was happy when i was around maria. Heck amy was nothing like maria but she was like a anger issued fallen angel. yes she maybe a bit tomboyish, but she had her girl side. And she was kind-hearted to those who deserve it, who says i dont, i love her. i am positive of it if it wasn't love was it something much stronger. but she hides her feelings pretty well, apart from anger. I shake my head and focus again and find amy kneeling by me, her jade orbs staring into my crimson ones. just like when i first laid my eyes on her. " shadow are you okay?" amy asked worried, i was pretty sure she would explode in anger at the person who got me on the floor. Why was i on the floor again. OH YEh i was thinking about amy when faker tripped me up, idiot. I got back up and dusted my self of and nodded and then looked at faker who smirked. Suddenly i saw eggman coming from behind a curtain creeping up on amy. Suddenly her ears twitched.  
" you think about touching me at all and ima gonna beat the shit out of you, i have more important bussiness" amy says only slightly pissed. I saw eggman smirk then i saw he had cream again.  
" like what looking after the cute little inoccent rabbit?" he asks mockingly. I saw that amy was begining to glow a darker pink than befor and her fur turned into a really dark pink, her eyes turned a dark forrest green and were clouded with anger. Her clothes just stayed the same. I stared in shock and i saw cream had become a bit frightend. She turned to face eggman who was holding cream and was waving her about.  
" PUT HER DOWN" Amy shouted. Sonic turned and saw amy he was shocked, i was to, i never knew amy could go dark.  
" what if i dont?" eggman asked with a sly tone.  
" YOU ASKED FOR IT PRICK!" amy instantly knocked eggman over, making cream go up in the air, she jumped up to catch her then put her down before returning to beat up eggman. Then dark amy slowly paced over to where eggman was lying and made her hammer appear, only this time it was different. This time it had pointy spikes on the end and was much bigger.  
" MISS. AMY STOP!" cream shouted. Amy stopped and ran out of the room where she changed back to normal. cream ran out to folow her before me or sonic could stop her.

CREAM'S POV

i ran out of the room to find amy. then i found her. she was sat in the coridoor and was curled up. Then she muffled a few words. i could make out that she just said 'hey cream'. " miss. Amy?" i ask shyly, i wasn't that scared only just a bit though but i knew amy wouldn't hurt me.  
" i failed you already and it hasn't even been an hour" she says. i walk over to her and sit down.  
" no you just didn't know i didn't have time to call yours or mr sonic and shadows names. it was my fault im too weak" i insist. Amy looks up at me bewildered.  
" no cream dont doubt your self if you do that then people will walk all over you, i will help you stand up for yourself, but then your going to have to do it on your own because sometimes moments like these will happen and i may not be able to reach you i will try my very best but i will also teach you how to defend your self at sometime and you may even get to see the pony again, remember that okay, but still i will be there in a heartbeat, and im sorry if i scared you by going all dark its just i saw you in danger and well you know sort of lost it. Can you ever forgive me?" amy explained. i didnt have to think it through for long because i was already hugging her. i looked up to her face to see that we were both happy amy was relieved and that made me happy, but then i rememberd what was going on.  
" where is mr shadow and mr sonic?" i ask. I see amys eyes go wide. suddenly at that moment i was thinking the same thing she was. What if they're hurt? Suddenly amy picked me up and i was having a piggy-back ride, i think amy was trying to calm my nerves, cheese was having the time of his life letting out little laughs and choa's. Then we went back into the room where shadow and sonic were. I was suprised, then shocked. They were fighting eachother. They looked over to us showing that they both looked pretty pissed for some reason. Then they went back to fighting. It wasn't play fighting because they were both bleeding. I noticed that amy was in the middle of taking me off her shoulder and i noticed something. sonic's fur had become a darker blue. he had turned dark while fighting shadow for some reason. Shadow was knocked down and sonic was heading our way looking at me with evil eyes. I hid with cheese to realise a figure stood infront of me. It was amy. She was going to take a hit for me. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, i knew her heart broke that moment to see me in this state so she told me to get back.  
" cream get back and hide quick" she whisperd. Suddenly sonic appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach.  
" too late" he laughed evily. Amy was sent flying backwards but soon regained her ground and stood up. No way she is going to take all the hits for me, i though scared. I looked over to shadow and saw his eyes were opening slowly but went wide when he saw amy infront of me blocking sonics way, but he noticed the blood on her and let out a growl. Sonic looked away from amy to settle his eyes on shadow he smirked and punched amy another time. I saw shaow go into a angry fit. Amy then stood back up and went in front off me again but this time her fur began to glov dark pink again, shadow chuckled. I simply cowerd into a corner, amy looked at me and calmed down. Distracted, and sonic knew it he punched amy again. This time amy showed emotion and actually winced at the pain. I knew she didn't want to go dark so she got her normal hammer out.  
" lets play wack a frickin' hedgehog!" she growled. Shadow stared at her in awe. I looked over to him to see him trying to get up. Both amy and sonic noticed this. Sonic turned around about to go finish him off until he got slammed into a wall.  
" point 1" amy gasped. Suddenly she winced in pain once again and held her sides. I wanted to run up to her, but she looked at me and shook her head worriedly. She stumbled over to shadow and put her hammer away.  
" shadow i will *winces* be right back i have to *growls* take cream to safety" amy said more worried about me then her. Shadow looked at her and held her shoulders firmly.  
" rose, when you drop cream off dont come back here i will calm him down" shadow commanded. Amy looked over to me.  
" i cant promise the last part, im coming back, i have to make sure you two don't kill eachother" amy then returned looking into shadows eyes. Shadow hesitantly let go so she could take me home. she piched me up and started running. I looked up at her to see tears in her eyes.  
" they are going to be alright, right amy" i asked her hopefully. She looked down at me and opens her mouth.  
" i sure hope so cream, but hey i will go back and check then i will come back and tell you alright" she says. I give her a little smile and snuggle to cheese in my arms. A moment later we arrived back at my house where my mom vanilla waited outside the house for me.  
"thank you for bringing back cream, are you okay yourself, you look hurt" my mom baombarded amy with questions. " your welcome and if you will excuse me i must really go now it is extremly important that i do" amy says trying to hide the pain. " i will see you again cream"  
With that amy was off like a lightning bolt.

AMY'S POV

man my sides hurt like crazy. I feel a bit dizzy, but hey i need to get back to shadow. I know he doesn't want my help, but like it or not he is getting it. i turned dark once today and almost truned dark twice, so altogether three dark moments in one day. Shit! i remember, i swore in front of cream. oh well it didn't matter at least she is safe, learnt a new word but safe. Within minutes i was back at the stupid doctor eggmans lair and went in to find shadow sitting in a corner. He was in pain. I ran up to him slowly and cautiosly. When i got there i sat down and winced again, damn pain in my sides, stupid dark sonic.  
" thought i told you not to come back" shadow looked to me. I shrugged my shoulders.  
" hey i never agreed that condition, where is sonic?" i ask worried. suddenly both me and shadow got kicked in the side. I closed my eyes shut from the pain. Found him, i thought, well he found us. I look across from where i lie to see shadow pinned down by sonic getting punched, well dark sonic anyway. I gte up summon my hammer and play hedgehog golf. I help shadow up and gasp at the sight of his face. bruises, cuts and dripping blood from the corner of his mouth. " how .we .supposed to .calm him .down?" i ask out of breath holding up my hammer in this state did not help me, so i put it away. He looked at me stunned.  
" i don't know maybe we should leave him here to calm down by himself, and then you can heal yourself." shadow says looking concerned.  
" fine then your coming with me have you seen what he did to you" i say holding his hand. Shadow doesn't say anything he just nods." well lets leave now before he wakes pissed of from me playing hedgehog golf on him." shadow laughs but then reaches for his sides only for his glove to stained with red.  
" shit faker actually got a few good hits" shadow shouts, then looks at me and see's me coverd with patches of blood and some bruises " holy crap are you ok?" he asks me.  
" yes im good can we go before he wakes up and does more damage" i point out. He nods, then we run back to my house. When we get there to our relief everyone had gone home. thank god, i thought. I got to one of the cupboards and take out a first aid kit. I get a clean cloth and some antiseptic and start to clean the wound on shadow's side he only winced a few times before asking me a question.  
" hey rose why are you helping me first?" shadow asks curiously.  
" one- you are a geust, two- you took more hits than me, three- i would have done it for any of my friends" i answer.  
" you took the hits for cream that was brave" shadow looks at me.  
" well i couldn't let a innocent young child, one who i made a promise to get hurt not on my watch, if anyone there was going to take a beating it would be me, i would not take cream home to her mom all coverd in blood just because i was afraid of getting hurt when really a little innocent kis could, what has she ever done to deserve to get punched nothing so i figured i should take them for her" i say in a mature way.  
" you made a promise to her." Shadow asks.  
" yeah well i promised i would be next to her in a heartbeat, i said if you ever need me even if im busy call me and i will be here right next to you, i love her like a little sister i know it sounds stupid and i havent known her long but i feel a really tight connection with her and it hurts me to see her upset or scared." I explain.  
Shadow looks at me with disbelief and i smile at him. I then get a bandage and securly wrap it around his wound. He then looks at me and starts to clean up my blood and cuts. I attempt to protest but he carrys on cleaning me.  
"why?" i ask confused.  
" because you helped me and i would only do it for kind hearted people and you almost got your self killed today for another innocent child so im helping you because you hurt your self in the process, you really were willing to die for her" shadow says.  
" like i said i see her like a sister and i would never let my friends die not without a fighting chance even if it includes me almost dying or even dying aslong as they live. i would put my life on the line for others, even you, even knuckles and silver and cream and rouge and cosmo. even if they didn't like me i would put my life on the line for them to live" i say smiling. Shadow looks at me again. I laugh at his expression.  
" really you would do that for us, you would put your life in danger for ours" shadow asks again. I nod and start to talk agian.  
" well when you make friends you would do anything for them just to make them happy and it kills you to see them sad, so if there life is put on the line you just sometimes dont think and when you do think you know exactly what your doing and well put their life in front of yours, even if it means actually dying because in the end it is worth it because at that one moment all the memories of the good times come flowing back and realise that you had a great life always making them smile and happy, and well it just feels good to know that they appreciated your company" i say my eyes focused on shadows.  
"how do you know?" He asked, i geuss i should have known that was coming.  
" well i used to have a group of friends in the town before the last one i lived i and back then i was well a little sissy, my friends always stuck up for me and it got them killed, all the good memories in life came flowing back and i became more confident in myself and showed the people who caused my friends death who was boss because they moved onto another group of friends just like mine they almost died until i came, then i almost died again and got revenge on those who killed my friends and well pretty much isolated myself from the world that didn't help and when i did get back up to scrathc with my life i got called emo and my friends death was blamed on me but i didn't care and that is when i realised i had anger issuses i well threw one student in my class across the room. And got caught spraypainting the wall that was halarious though. but yeah then i moved to the town before this and i didn't bother making friends because i couldn't bare to lose anymore people who enterd my life it was going fine until people from the old town moved and tortured my life there as well and then that was the first time i went well dark, not a nice memory i put a person in hospital, so i moved here then i saw you and if you entered my life i was afraid that you would end up hurt too" i say finishing my past, i now looked out a window. Shadow looked at me shocked.  
" wow i didn't think you would actually tell me" he gasped. I continue to look out the window. " sorry if it made you upset"  
" no problem like my mother would always say- yesterday is history, tomorow a mystery, but today is a gift that is why they call it the present" I say smiling.

* * *

ShadowsAngel1: ok so now we know amys past im going straight to the point im tired okays...  
I doesn't own sonic the hedgehog or its characters that is sega okayss bye seya in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: meet the AI kids PART ONE

ShadowsAngel1: This chapter was fun for me to write. In this chapter shadow stops at amys for the night and the next morning amy shows shadow her job. The AI kids are basically kids with anger issues like amy and she works with them to let out there anger. I bet your wondering why a person with anger issues is trying to calm kids who also have anger issues down. Well if you read the chapter it will make sense.  
Will incude swear words.

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20

Knuckles:21

Tails:15

Silver:19

Shadow:21

Scrouge:20

Girls

Amy:18

Cream:14

Rouge:21

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19 Just to remind you it includes swear words.

* * *

RECAP

" wow i didn't think you would actually tell me" he gasped. I continue to look out the window. " sorry if it made you upset"  
" no problem like my mother would always say- yesterday is history, tomorow a mystery, but today is a gift that is why they call it the present" I say smiling.

* * *

SHADOW'S POV

" cool saying, well i should get going now before it gets too late" i say glancing over to the clock which says 9:56 pm. I get up ant almost trip over my own foot. that damn faker hurt my ankle. I then notice i haven't hit the floor. I look up again to see amy holding my hand keeping me from hitting the floor, and her expression on her face read 'i dont think so'.  
" nuhuh you are still hurt, you can stay in one of the geust rooms if you want." amy offers pulling me up properly.  
" well if you insist, and dont think i will be a bother then ok" i say with a slight pink tint appearing on my muzzle. Amy smiles and nods.  
" oh well i must remind you i have to get up early for work if you want to come with me instead of staying here for the day then its fine by me and im sure the others at work would love to meet you, especialy the people i help." amy notes. I nod and sit down once again, after being signalled to sit. " do you want something to eat or drink" amy asks standing up.  
" have you got any crisps and i would like a drink please." i ask politely, amy nods and walks into the kitchen.  
" what flavour?" she shouts from inside the kitchen.  
" got any cheese and onion?" i reply.  
" yeah, what drink" amy shouts again.  
" what have you got?" i ask back.  
" well i have coke, monster, boost, rockstar, water, lemonade, cherryade, lime and lucazade." amy answers.  
" can i have a monster?" i ask. " sure" amy replies. She enters the room with two cans of monster a bag of cheese and onion and some pringles. She comes over to me and gives me the cheese and onion crisps and a mosnter, then sits down with the other monster and pringles.  
" random question do you play?" i ask.  
" uh nope there was once this incident in my music class with a drum kit and another pupils head" she says nervously witha smile.  
" what did you do.?" i ask curiosly.  
" well i was playing the drums when another pupil came along called me emo, so i told them to say it again and this time right in front of me, so they did and the next thing they knew i kicked them in the stomach and shoved their head through the drum, then i got kicked out of music and had to choose something else to do so i chose boxing because then i was actuall aloud to take my anger out of something, and they wouldn't let me do cooking, because they have knifes and pans there and thought i was going to stab someone, they mad judgements about me before even asking me." amy answers my question.  
" how did you pass school then?" i ask.  
" well i isolated myself into my room studied some more went to the libary, but i didn't pay attentiion in class the teachers didn't seem to mind they let me sit anywhere i wanted and let me walk out of lesson, heck i know they only did that because they were scared of me" amy replys.  
" and did you get bullied?" i ask leaning towards her.  
" actually at the start of the year when i wouldn't hurt an fly yes but then i got sick of it and threw them across the classroom, they obviously got up and told me to do that again so i did and well they made a new dent in the wall, later on in the year they attempted to bully me again by sending hate mail through my door and it scared my mom so much she went into a heart attack and died, next day i walked up to them and almost killed them but put them into hospital from going dark and beating the shit out of them, yet they still carried on bullying people and moved onto another group of friends that is when i snapped they almost killed a little kid so i stood infront of them and took the hits and also gave a few but then i got kicked out of school for bieng to 'violent' so i moved to a different school and finished my exams." amy says opening the pringles. she offerd me a few so i took some.  
" didn't think i would be the one to listen to your past" i say suprised.  
" hey i trust you, i remember when you tried to move me to show off by beating up a robot." amy laughed.  
" oh yeah hey if anyone would show off it would be faker!" i say pouting.  
" oh yeah that reminds me why did sonic go dark?" amy asks curious. I look away thinking wether i should tell her the truth.  
"well you see after cream ran out of the room to go to you, eggman sort of left and sonic was left with me and i tripped him up for when he tripped me up and he explained it was because i was looking over at you" i say whispering the last part. Amy looked up at me in the eyes, and signalled me to continue. " so then he started to mock me and then i said you get along better with me and he sort of went defensive about it then the next thing i knew was that he was dark and i was pinned down, im sorry" i say feeling guilty. Then i look up suprised to see amy hugging me.  
" your sorry for what? you didn't do anything." amy said with a small smile planted on her peachy lips.  
"well it was my fault that sonic went dark and you got hurt and for saying you get along with me more" i reply " well actually you shouldn't blame yourself, and i do get along with you better than the others we have so much in common, thus making us get along better why else would i have told you about my past if you weren't the one i get along with best" amy says releasing me from the friendly hug. She smiles which makes a small smile creep upon my face. I glance over to the clock to see the time and it read 10:28 pm.  
"well then that is nice to know, by the way it is 10:28 pm so yeah" i say still smiling.  
" hey next time we should invite everyone for a sleepover and play truth or dare" amy suggests.  
" hey if we do dont mention truth or dare infront of rouge she makes good dares" i point out.  
" hmm glad to know, because i make some damn good dares myself" Amy grins.  
" like what?" i ask scared.  
" oh i get people to do the cinamon challange, the salt/ice challenge, get people to jump in the pool when its freezing, record themselves pouring lemon juice into a cut, get people to kiss other people, sit in the hourse crap, shoot a painball at a person without a chestpad on and there is more i could explain but that would ruin all the suprises." amy lists. I stare at her in shock but then laugh.  
" wow rose didn't see that coming" i laugh.  
" hey don't underestimate me" she laughs as well " hmm well that can be saved for another time should probably get some sleep, ill show you to the geust room, one minute." amy says befor walking out of the kitchen with a buiscut. I raise an eyebrow.  
" what it is a thing i do, you want one?" she questions me, i laugh and shake my head. Amy led me upstairs to the boys geust room. It had red walls and a black carpet, with a skull shaped rug but there was a tomboyish girl magazine on the floor. i raise my eyebrow again and turn to amy.  
" hey its my favourite out of all the geust rooms even if it is one of the boys ones. also my cousins favourite one." amy says.  
" your cousin?" i ask.  
" oh i will tell you in the morning, make yourself at home" amy says, with that she left, probably to go get changed. I decided to go look around. The bed was huge and there was a strap at the end i lifted it up to see that it was one of the lift up storage beds. Inside the storage of the bed were various rock cd's from evanescene to paramore. Never knew amy liked rock. I look to the left and see a taylour swift cd and beyonce, yep amy has definetly been in here lots. i pulled the bed back down to see the stereo it was big. no wonder she likes this room. Whats hers look like, i thought. Then above me i heard footsteps then remember amys room is above this one. i looked over to the closet to see clothes and pyjamas, except they were boy ones. I raised a eyebrow for the third time that night.

AMY'S POV

i paced around my room, i never in all my life thought i would tell anyone other than my cousin about my past. but i did i told shadow, i even told him that that we were close. then i remember my cousin. he was always there for me and still is. not long from now i will be going on a trip for the bike competition. i don't really care if i win or lose it afterwards i always see my cousin and that is the best part. my cousins name is jacob anthony rose. I always call him ant though for fun, he calls me angel or pinkie. He is a black hedgehog with quils like sonics and his eyes are a beautiful saphire blue, and like me he has anger issues but we balance eachother out. he is super nice at times but is over protective. He doesn't come over very often but when he does he always brings his mates. His mates are also my friends. we all play truth or dare all the time. His mates are Ed (edward) a blue bat, John a red cat and a young green rabbit named sam. We always have such fun times. One we went out at night with eggs and did some egging. I then get chnged into my red tank top and some black shorts and i sit down. I remember the time when jacob sat with me just to comfort me the night after mom died of a heart attack. he was so sweet and caring, always has been. Suddenly there was a knock at my door and it brought me out of my thoughts. I open my door to see shadow with crossed legs and hopping, i think for a minute then come to my conclusions. He needs the toilet.  
" okay if you need to go that bad come in" i say opening my door wider. he comes in and looks at my room for a second about to speak but i beat him to it.  
"The toilet is through that door" i say pointing to a black door. he runs over to it then closes it behind him. I walk over to my bed then hear a sound of gushing water then a sigh of relief. WOW he needed it that bad, i thought. Shadow came out a minute later then thanked me for letting him use the toilet. He then walked out of my room and back to his. I closed the door set my alarm and got into bed. After getting comfy, my blackberry went off. I grabbed it to notice i had a bbm. I look at it and it read** ' night pinkie'** from jacob, i smiled and in return sent** 'night ant'** I lock my phone and go to sleep.

**xXx .: MORNING:. xXx**

my alarm woke me up but as soon as i turned the alarm off i got a bbm it was from jacob again,** 'morning pinkie'**. I smile and type in my reply** 'morning ant'** i send it and lock my phone. I go down stairs and start to make breakfast. i decide to make pancakes, because i can. i finish making the pancakes and start to put on the syrup. Then after taking the first bite out of mine shadow came down stairs. I wave and hold up the plate of pancakes for him. Shadow comes over and sits across from me on the table and eats one of his pancakes, i can tell he liked them because his eyes went wide and he quickly shoved them into his mouth, i laughed at his actions. he looked at me then smiled.  
" so how you sleep?" i ask curious.  
" like a baby, apart from the fact babys pee in there bed because i didn't do that" shadow answers, i chuckle at his answer. "why do you have boy clothes?" he asks.  
" oh they are my cousins for when he stops over here with his mates" i answer. Shadow looks at me.  
" what mates?" shadow asks more curious.  
" oh yeah ill tell you now, my cousins name is jacob anthony rose, i call him ant and he calls me angel or pinkie, he has three mates, Edward or ed the bat, john the cat and Sam the rabbit, they are also my mates and when they stop over we all play truth or dare os some other games but where was i oh yeah, jacob can be really over protective, Edward just messes about, john is like mostly serious but not too serious and well sam is just really really smart and so cute, you know as in the little kid way" i answer. Shadow still looks at me with a epic 'what' face. I look over to the clock to notice that im going to be late for work.  
" OH SHIT IM GONNA BE LATE" i shout. I look at shadow and push him up the stair and hand him a comb." ok you can comb you hair ima gonna get change" i yell halfway down the hall. I rush into my room and put on my black skinny jeans and a red belly top, i put on my red converse to match. I quickly brush my long pink hair and leave it down. I then rush back down the hall to see shadow walking out of the room now finished doing his hair. I grab his hand and run out of the house. I stop at the door and lock it. i turn around to see shadow with a WTF facial expression, i laugh at him before talking.  
" ok so now i show you where i work." i say smiling before grabbing his hand and running again. Minutes later we arrived at a building. On the sign near the doors it said ' Anger Management' i glance over to shadow who looks at me i grin.  
" this is going to be fun" my smirk began to go wider. Shadow looked at me shook his head and laughed.  
" you know rose you never seize to entertain me" shadow says continuing to laugh.  
" well get ready to ROTFL" i say excitedly. As we enter the building a person at the desk stands up in respect. Shadow is shocked but i simply smile, i hold up my thumb to the echinda at the desk, then they sit down.  
" what was that about?" shadow whispers to me.  
" oh that one its a polite thing to do and two they don't want me to go nuts" i answer back. Suddenly a brown dog aproaches us.  
" one your class is here and two your late three who is your geust" The brown dog asks.  
" one i know they are here, two does it look like i care , and three this is shadow. bye got a class to get to" I answer grabbing shadows hand and leading him to a room full of anger issued teenagers.  
" okay peeps this is shadow no throwing paper airplanes at him or there is going to be one hell of a riot in this building" i say pulling shadow in the room.  
Everyone looks at me then shadow. Shadow sits down. " okay then so what did you do over the weekend, and how many of you are pissed off right now?" i ask, Shadow looks at me confused. Everyone raises there hand.  
" good because we are doing shooting today, and boxing grab you bags and lets go." i say, shadow looks confused again. We walk down the corridoor in a awkward rubble and make our was to the basement where there is a shooting range soom punchbags and a boxing ring. Shadow looks in awe as he looks across the selection of guns.  
" okay so everyone go do your thing and let out your anger, shadow there is and AK47 with you name on it" i say signalling him over to a gun. he runs over to it and starts shooting at the targets, putting all his anger and agression into the shots. I walk up to him, and lightly touch his shoulder.  
" okay then who are you pretending that is?" i ask calmly.  
" faker" shadow replies.  
" cool. nice shots you got there" i say holding up a thumb. I walk off over to another one of my students, his name is fred, he is a small fast hyper squirrel. Right now he was punching a punching bag then i walked up to him. He stoped and turned around.  
" so then how is everything back home?" i ask " great FUCkING CHICKEN sorry my turrets is acting up PETROL BOMB, so yeah im doing good SHIT *hits himself*" Fred screamed. He had just hit himself in the face, i forgot to mention he had turrets. I walked up to the freezer and got an icepack out. I walked back over to him and gave him it.  
" thanks, FLYING CUCUMBER" fred shouted. I walked over to the one of the punchbags and started punching it, then i stoped.  
" oh yeah how many of you went egging over the weekend" i ask, all hands but mine and shadows flew up. "okay how many of you kicked ass and put someone in hospital?" i ask again. no hands were in the air.  
" good because a few weeks ago all of your hands were in the air at that question, carry on" i say, i turn around then hear a familiar voice shout something.  
" NAHH" shouted a turtle, murtle the turtle. I looked over to her and gave her a deadly glare that made her go back to what she was doing. Shadow looked impressed but carried on shooting. Little did they know that the same brown dog was watching them...

* * *

ShadowsAngel1: yes this is a part one and two sort of chapter but part two will not be done today since i can not be botherd but it will be out soon i promise but yeah okay. dont own sonic the hedgehog.** I DO OWN JACOB ANTHONY ROSE, EDWARD THE BAT, JOHN THE CAT AND SAM THE RABBIT.** these characters will be important later on in the story be on the look out. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: meet the AI kids PART 2

ShadowsAngel1: i read some of you revies this afternoon and i was really happy with them and decided to make part two today. Im glad you like fred the squirrel if you haven't already noticed fred has anger issues and turrets so yeah fun. The brown dog in this part 1&2 chapter isn't going to appear again after this this charachter is just a one off only for this chapter so yeah she wont be appearing again yes it is a she. thank you to everyone who decided to read my story this chapter may not make sense because im on a hype so yeah XD Next chapter will be about finally meeting amy's cousin. SPOILER! but that is next chapter if you want that chapter you have to read this one first so yeah :) Dont forget to REVIEW they give me inspiration and sometimes make me go on super happiness hypes like today.

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20

Knuckles:21

Tails:15

Silver:19

Shadow:21

Scrouge:20

Girls

Amy:18

Cream:14

Rouge:21

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

will include swears and RANDOMNESS -

* * *

SHADOW'S POV

i was impressed by amy's control and relationship with her students. But then again amy is just like them. They have all got anger issues. but i can't talk. I have to admit i have got a litle bit of problems with my temper. I see that squirrel that punched himself go into a panic, i raised an eyebrow.  
" pedo, pedo, pedo, pedo, pedo, BIG BROWN BITCH, pedo,pedo PEDOOO!" fred screamed. i look to see amy run over to him she asks him a question i cant make out then he points to the door.  
" Sasha Staffordshire i recomend you move your pedo ass from the doorway and stop freaking out my students, you fully know well what i will do if you dont and that will be a bad example to the teens younger than me!" amy growls. Then from behind the door, the same brown dog from earlier appeared and smirked.  
" hehe how did you know?" sasha asks.  
" one im not stupid your mistaken me for you, two fred only screams pedo when his PEDO-alarm goes off, three your only here because you jelly that i got a better class than you and, four you always show up when im down here because there is a boxing ring and i am undefeated by you you need a new routine" amy says matter of factly.  
" hmm says the pink hedgie that shares the same routine with her twin emo cousin" sasha mocks.  
" take. It. BACK!" Amy shouts. Amy goes up to her and throws her into the boxing ring. Fred starts running around like a maniac laughing, said pink hedgehog waks up to him and gives him a bouncy ball that he becomes amediately fascinated in.  
" oh well this just got interesting" i say sarcastically. Amy walks up to sasha and pulls up her pants giving her a wedgie.  
" oooh did hedgie give you a wdgie?" amy says in a essex accent. Amy still holds her up by her pants and is gone in a flash just to come back a moment later without the dog.  
" where did she go?" i ask with a raised brow.  
" up the flagpole!" amy says beaming with proud and joy. All of the students run apstairs and through the doors and take pictures off sasha hanging by her pants up the flagpole.  
" you wouldn't do that to me right?" i ask nervously.  
" heck no! and do you even wear pants?" amy asks smirking. I pout and look away jokingly. " whoah watch it we have a badman over here" amy says sacrastically.  
" okay peeps ima gonna get going ina bit, oh yeah fred keep an icepack on that bruise" amy says calmly completly forgetting the dog hanging from the flagpole.  
" sir yes sir, FLYING CUCUMBER WITH A UNICORN!" fred says probably ticks from his turrets.

AMY'S POV

that was fun! shadow seemed to be happy, i wonder why. well now it was time to get on my way.  
" hey shadow you do know you don't have to come with me all day" i say breaking the silence. Shadow nods and opens his mouth.  
" you don't mind if i stick around do ya?" he asks.  
" no not at all i was just going to watch a film at the cinema and stuff." i say "what you going to watch?" shadow questions.  
" hmm well i was thinking twilight breaking dawn, unless you think there is something else we should watch, but then again we could watch ted how about ted?" i ask.  
" sure ted sounds fine i hear its halarious" shadow says in a cool tone.  
" hehe cut the cool crap i know thats not the real you" i say smirking.  
" huh HOW?" shadow asks embarrased. I tap my nose but answer anyway.  
" well your more mysterious than cool and can get pissed off easily" i point out.  
" fine then lets go" he replies back in his normal tone " good now do you want popcorn?" i ask cheerfully. Shadow nods and we run to the cinema. Once inside i get the tickets and a big bucket of popcorn. We take our seats, its pretty quiet but i don't mind.  
" hey is it just me or am i the only one who thinks blaze and silver should date" i nudge shadow and whisper to him. His eyes light up like candles. What did i say to make him do that.  
" now that i think about it they do look good together, i mean blaze would complete silver since he is like a baby" shadow points out laughing, i nudge him playfully and giggle.** ( sorry silver fans i dont hate silver he is one of the interesting characters to me dont flame me pls)** The lights started to dim and the movie came on.  
** xXx.:hours **

me and shadow walked out of the cinema laughing. i recalled over some of the things we did in there. We threw popcorn into our mouths. Threw popcorn at some people infront of us, and got chased round the cinema by an employee. It was so funny.  
" well shadow i had a great time today how bout you?" i ask smiling.  
" yeah good when you hung that girl from the flagpole" shadow answers " shit forgot about her... she'll be fine" i say laughing. Suddenly a black blur goes past us. I look up shocked. shadow copies my actions to see a black hedgehog with blue eyes and quils like sonics.  
" hey well long time no see pinkie. Whos your friend?" the black hedgehog asks.  
" jacob?!" i ask suprised and shocked. shadow looks at me confused. The black hedgehog flashes a grin.  
" the one and only" he says.  
-

* * *

ShadowsAngel1: well suprising didn't plan to see jacob appear here now did you, no well good because he will be properly full on introduced next chapter R&R people thanks. dont own sonic the hedgehog.** JACOB ANTHONY ROSE IS MY OC OKAYYY! GOOD.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: JACOB

ShadowsAngel1: okay this chapter is based around Jacob. But will contain many other things but im not telling you have to read to find out :) Mwhahaaha. Okay so yeah JACOB ANTHONY ROSE IS MY OC, BELONGS TO ME! but i still love shadow. So yeah carry on and read the chapter and casual stuff. Jacob is younger than shadow but when there younger there is always more mischief. just like when they dare the most funniest things..

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20.

Knuckles:21.

Tails:15.

Silver:19.

Shadow:21.

Scrouge:20 .

Jacob (my oc): 19 .

Girls

Amy:18.

Cream:14.

Rouge:21.

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19.

TRUTH OR DARE! mwhahaha yes it is this chapter...

* * *

**RECAP**

**_" hey well long time no see pinkie. Whos your friend?" the black hedgehog asks._**  
**_" jacob?!" i ask suprised and shocked. shadow looks at me confused. The black hedgehog flashes a grin._**  
**_" the one and only" he says._**  
**-**

* * *

JACOB'S POV

" well you didn't answer my question" i say the grin still plasterd on my face. The other black hedgehog with red stands in front of amy protectivley. I laugh.  
" lol stripes, calm down thats my cousin" i laugh. The black hedgehog with stripes looks even more confused, but i couldn't help but laugh at his expression.  
" actually the name is shadow the hedgehog" shadow stands tall holding his head up high.  
" well mr.'im so proud of myself' i am Jacob anthony Rose" i say imitating shadows actions. Shadow glares at me then i notice a strong grip around me. It was amy smiling giving me one of her death hugs. I smile and hug back just as hard. Shadow is in the background still glaring at me. Amy releases and turns to shadow and grins wildly.  
" hey shadow we should get everyone to go round my house and play truth or dare, and have a sleepover." Amy suggests.  
" if you think they can handle it" i add on to the end smirking.  
" challange accepted ill call everyone" shadow says smiling. he takes out his phone and walks to a bench to have a private conversation.  
" i thought i would see you next week after i caome back from my bike competition, anyway how the guys?" amyu asks.  
" huh so i cant come and see my own cousin early, oh and the guys are good they are coming with me next week when i see you again" i answer. Amy smirks and wraps me into another hug. Then lets go when shadow comes over.  
" everyone said okay and they will meet us at your place. Amy smirks.  
" good then lets get going, i have already thought up many dares" amy laughs. I laugh with her.  
" hey do you have any cinnamon?" i ask darkly. Amy nods, i hold up my thumb. "okay then lets go, i bet i can beat you there" i say daringly. Shadow raises an eyebrow.  
" challange accepted, hey shadow can you say go?" amy asks. Shadow nods.  
" 3...2...1...GO" shadow announces. Me and amy run side by side, but shadow soon joins, making a trio of blurs. Soon after the race finishes with me as the winner. I point at amy and make a clicking noise. She laughs. We go inside and wait for the rest to arrive. The wait is very short as 3 hedgehogs, 1 echinda, 1 two-tailed fox, 1 bat, 1 cat, 1 rabbit and 1 seedrain enters the room.  
" hey so i heard there was going to be a game of truth or dare?" the bat asks. Amy nods.  
" whos this guy, looks like a mixture of sonic and shadow?" asked the green hedgehog.  
" oh im offended, having to be compared as a mixture of two hedgehog i dont even know considering i met one of them tonight" i say pouting.  
" oh that is my cousin, jacob" amy says pointing over to me.  
" hey pinkie, you do remember that its rude to point" i say pointing a finger over to her.  
" oh ant i should ask you the very same thing." amy smirks. " i thought his name was jacob?" the blue hedgehog asks confused.  
" oh well it seems pinkie over here doesn't seem to tell you my full name im hurt, i am Jacob Anthony Rose, hense the reason why angel over here called me by my middle name ant, my nickname" i point out. " so who are all of you?" " sonic the hedgehog" " miles prower, but call me tails"  
" knuckles the echinda"  
" silver the hedgehog" "scrouge the hedgehog"  
"rouge the bat"  
"Cream the rabbit" " blaze the cat"  
" hi im cosmo"  
" you already know im shadow"  
" and you are pinkie" i say waving at amy, she nods.  
"okay so are we going to play truth or dare, or what" rouge says smirking. Me and amy nod we all make our way to the living room and sit in agiant circle. i sit next to amy.  
" okay can i start?" rouge asks. Amy nods. Rouge spins a bottle and it lands on knuckles. He looks scared.

ROUGE'S POV

" hmm knucxie, truth or dare?" i ask. " Truth" knuckles says confidently.  
" do you like me?" i ask, looking into his eyes. " uhm... well . you see... uh yes rouge i do" knuckles admits. My eyes light up, i go up to him and kiss him on the cheek. Knuckles spins the bottle and it lands on blaze.  
" truth or dare" he asks.  
" dare" blaze answers.  
" i dare you to kiss silver, on the lips for a minute" knuckles grins. Blaze goes up to silver and ends up kissing him for three minutes and ends it blushing. blaze spins it and it lands on amy.  
"truth or dare" blaze asks.  
" dare" amy answers.  
" okay i dare you to jump in the pool" blaze says.  
" sure i got a fun one" amy laughs. She goes outside and jumps in the pool and comes in soaked. Amy sits down then spins the bottle. It lands on jacob.

AMY'S POV

" truth or dare, cuzzy" i ask.  
" dare" jacob answers not botherd.  
" okay i dare you to go get the sheep costume and do the dance." i smirk. Jacobs eyes go wide but then narrow. " fine" he answers then walks up stairs. I go get my camera.  
" what is the sheep costume and dance?" cream asks.  
" oh you will see" i laugh. Minutes late jacob comes down dressed as a sheep with a bright pink bow. He starts to frolick around doing ballet and singing mary had a little lamb. Everyone in the room bursts into laughter. I had recorded it all. He finishes and glares at me.  
" you wait" he says walking up the stairs.  
" love you too ant!" i shout still snickering. He comes down a minute later to spin the bottle. It lands on sonic.  
" truth or dare, blueboy?" jacob asks.  
" dare" sonic answers " go sit in the horse crap outside for a minute while rolling in it squealing like a pig" jacob dares smiling evilly. Sonic stomps outside and starts to do the he comes back in he stinks of crap. Sonic spins the bottle and it lands on tails.  
"truth please" tails answers before sonic could ask.  
" do you like cream or cosmo better?" sonic asks.  
" i love cream, but cosmo is just a close friend." tails admits. cream blushes, but cosmo looks heartbroken. Tails then moves onto spinning the bottle to have it land on rouge.  
" truth or dare" sonic asks.  
"dare" rouge replies.  
"kiss knuckles" sonic dares. rouge doesn't hesitate and instatntly starts making out with knuckles and uses the tip of her finger to have it land on shadow.  
" shadow truth or dare" rouge asks before kissing knuckles again.  
" dare i geuss." shadow says.  
" i dares you to kiss... amy" rouge says smirking. My eyes widen and i send rouge a death glare she laughs. " oh yeah shadow the forefit is to kiss sonic" rouge adds.  
i look over at jacob who is eyeing shadow, but then looks at me and glares turning his head back to shadow. Silver using pshycic makes shadow stand up and walk over to me, silver lets him walk on his own the rest of the way. he stops in front of me. he leans down and kisses me on the lips, then realeses blushing and walking back to his place. i dont blush. i just stare at the floor then turn my head to jacob. he is looking at me concerned but i wave him off, before showing him a thumbs up. Shadow spins the bottle and it lands cream.  
" truth" cream quickly says.  
" do you love tails" shadow asks. Cream nods then smiles at tails. She spins the bottle and it lands on scrouge.  
"truth or dare mr scrouge?" cream questions.  
" dare" scrouge replies cooly.  
" i dare you to do the cinnamon challange" cream says smiling. " finally someone choses that" i shout laughing. scrouge takes a load of cinnamon and swallows it. He makes some faces of disgust. He spins the bottle and it lands on silver.  
"truth thank you very much" silver states.  
" hmm silver is it true that you pissed your pants in the cinema watching the woman in black?" scrouge asks smirking.  
" dare" silver replys " i dare you to answer that question." scrouge retorts smirking.  
" yes i did" silver admits glaring at him. He spins the bottle and it lands on cosmo.  
"truth or dare" silver asks.  
"dare" cosmo answers " i dares you to put your head in the toilet." silver says shrugging. Cosmo walks to the toilet and comes back with wet hair. She comes back over and spins the bottle for the last time and it lands on jacob again.  
" truth or dare" cosmo asks.  
" dare again aslong as it not including sheep" jacob replies " i dare you to kiss the person on your right" cosmo says, he glances to his right to see me. SHIT, i thought. i look at the seedrain in the eye.  
" you serious, she is my cousin though" jacob says.  
" yeah and he is my cousin" i say looking at jacob. Cosmo looks at us both and signals us to kiss. me and jacob stand up and run to the opposite sides of the room.  
" well if you want me to kiss him then you gotta catch me, and im not going out without a fight." i say.  
" yeah what pinkie says." jacob says. with that we both rush to the door and run opposite ways.

SONIC'S POV

" okay then girls go after jacob, guys lets go after amy, opperation cousin kiss is go!" i shout smirking. With that we go our seperate ways. i look arouns to see an pink blob crawling up a tree. i point to the tree and everyone smirks. we run over to it.  
" come down or were going to make you" scrouge shouts. " NEVER! if you even try to make me kiss my cousin then im going to be playing whack a person today" amy shouts from the tree.  
" thats it rose im coming up" shadow shouts back. Suddenly amy plops out of the tree and makes a dash for it. I almost grabbed her hand but failed.  
" in a bit peoples!" amy shouts before accelerating her speed. i look around to see everyone tapping their feet. Then we go after amy not far behind her. We see a black blur appear up beside her and smirk. Two in one. " so when do you reckon they are going to stop chasing us?" amy asks jacob. Before jacob could reply knuckles shouts.  
" we will stop chasing you two when you kiss." knuckles shouts. Jacob grabs amys hand and throws her onto is back like a bag. After she was safely onto his back he beagan to speed up even more. Then suddenly they were gone. we heard a door shut and looked to see the stable ahead of us. tails smirks, unusual for tails, must be super happy. then i see a bright light coming from the stable then dissapear but reappear in the house. I raise a brow, but when we reach the stable no one is there. we look back to the house to see two hedgehog figures. We all end up dashing back to the house. When we get there we find jacob and amy talking like nothing happend, we sneak up behind them. I push amys head into jacobs and silver pushes jacobs into amys, there lips meet in the middle and they kiss.  
" oh thats it who wants to go swimming?" amy asks evillly looking at me. i back away slowly, then change the subject.  
" how did you get from the stable to here" i ask dumbfonded.  
" blueboy it is called teleportation" jacob answers.  
" you have a chaos emerald?" i ask.  
"heck no it just comes natrul along with my other powers, and just like amys, we don't need a chaos emerald" jacob answers proudly.  
" oh now who is mr.'im so proud of myself'" shadow retorts. i laugh. " okay you people can stop in the boys geust room, dont mid sharing with ant do you.?" amy asks. They shake their heads.  
" good hey where did rouge and the others go?" amy asks. she then ducked by instinct to have blaze pounce over me.  
" ha you missed me" amy mocks. Blaze looks at her and laughs. " yeah that reminds me youz can stay in the girls geust room unless you want to share with that lot" i say pointing over to sonic, shadow, jacob, knuckles, tails and scrouge. they shake their heads.  
" yeah i didn't think so i mean, especially with annoying over there" i say pointing over to jacob.  
" yeah love you too pinkie." jacob says sarcastically. Amy flashes a cheesy smile at him before throwing a pillow, he moves out of the way, which then hits me. I look over to amy.  
" hey what did i do" i ask pretending to be hurt.  
" stand in the way" amy laughs. I picj up the pillow and throw it back she quickly dodges it and it hits rouge. Oh nooooo.  
-

* * *

ShadowsAngel1: okay so next chapter is going to be a pillow fight and stuff so yeah. how did you like this chapter tell me please. R&R


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9: the copshop

ShadowsAngel1: if you dont get the hint in the name of this chapter then ill tell you. Obviously this chapter is about coppers/police so yeah. Geuss who is going spraypainting in this chapter and needs to be bailed out of jail for vandalism. LOL only amy. so yeah a certain pink hedgie goes out at night and gets caught in an act of vandalism. The chaotix make an appearence in this chapter as police, so fun. To find out more read the chapter XD. also the boys see something they shouldn't see...

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20.

Knuckles:21.

Tails:15.

Silver:19.

Shadow:21.

Scrouge:20 .

Jacob (my oc): 19 .

Girls

Amy:18.

Cream:14.

Rouge:21.

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19 includes swears and vandalism. dont try vandalism at home.  
-

ROUGE'S POV

"oh no you did not just throw that pillow at me blue boy. Youre in for it now, i would get my little blue ass running now" i threaten. Sonic scoffs.  
" as if jewel thief" sonic dares. I glare at him with fire in my eyes locking a target at him before picking up a pillow and glancing at amy who nods over to sonic evilly signalling me to throw the pillow at him, i thankfully nod back at her before hitting sonic right in the face with it. He lands on the floor with a oooff.  
" deserves you right." i say rubbing my hands together.  
" hmm why use a pillow when you could just puch me with your hands, bat." sonic asks mocking.  
" yeah i would hun but i dont want to get twat on my hands." i retort. i look over to amy who is smirking then holds up a thumb to me, im proud that i did good. Sonic gets up and throws the pillow again i duck and it hits cream. Amys eyes widen, and she glares at sonic then amediatley runs over to cream checking if she is alright. Cream shakes it off lokks up and shouts:  
" PILLOW FIGHT" amy takes cream into the bathroom and i follow.  
" hey rouge come in here and help me with these. I walk into the bathroom to see amy and cream filling up water ballons, i grin and start to help.  
" so who is our target for these babies?" i ask curios. Amy and cream look at each other before looking over to me.  
"boys" the say in unison.  
" oh and nice comeback to sonic i like it" amy approved. I look up proudly then have amy ask me a question.  
" so are you thinking about asking out that echinda of yours?" she nudges me playfully. i look at her and pout.  
" oh darling i rather be a lady about it and wait for him to ask me out" i answer smiling.  
" oh yeah i might be out in the middle of the night but i will be back by morning" amy notifies me.  
" whatcha doing?" i ask " oh just a bit of spray painting oh yeah and if the phone goes off in the night could you please give it to jacob. i would apreciate it if you did" amy grins. i nod before filling the last water ballon. We walk out of the bathroom to hide behind the walls before checking the living room. i grin to see sonic out in the open.  
" blue boy is mine" i say to amy, she nods and hands me a water ballon. I throw it at him and he falls backwards wet and suprised by the impact. silver laughs and i throw one at him. cream picks one up and puts in so much force throwing it towards sonic he falls backwards again. Amy quickly fist pumps her before picking one up and throwing it at scrouge who wasn't expecting it. His face was epic. me and cream burst out laughing and amy throws her fist up in the air. everyone looks over to us and glares. Amy picks up cream onto a piggyback and moves over to me more.  
" what do we do now they are pissed?" cream asks. My jaw drops to the floor and amy just looks suprised.  
" when did you learn to cuss?" i ask sort of proud. she taps her nose.  
" well i recomed we finish throwing the ballons we have left" amy suggests, scrouge continues to glare at amy, but amy continues to laugh at his face, cream is crying from laughter at his facial expression and i giggle.  
" is my face really that funny?" scrouge asks still looking amy in the eye glaring but his expression softens. Cream nods wipping tears from her eyes, i nod in agreement.  
" well no shit sherlock you made cream cry from horror not laughter" amy jokes, cream laughs more, and amy smiles a cheesy smile. I pick up another water ballon and throw it towards tails so he could catch it. He does and throws it at blaze. Blaze looks over to tails who smilled sheepishly. Blaze comes over to us grabs a water ballon, aims for tails and ends up hitting shadow. Blaze runs to the other side of the room when shadow came over to us and grabbed a bunch of ballond and starts throwing them at blaze, silver and cosmo.  
" hey why are you throwing them at me aswell?" cosmo aska, shadow shrugs. Amy puts cream down so she could run around.  
" so you like cream then?" i ask " yeah she is a sweet kid, and i think she suits tails" amy replies. sonic walks over to us.  
" so rouge why did you throw a water ballon at me?" he asks.  
" is it not obvious blue boy it is a little thing called revenge" i piont out. sonic lets out a 'hmph' before picking up a few water ballons and aims for shadow and scrouge. I pick some up and walk over to knuckles.  
" hey knuxie" i say.  
" hello batty" he answers. i whisper into his ear and he runs off, but i throw a water ballon at him then trip him up from behind and pounce on him.

SCROUGE'S POV

my face is wet. my jacket is wet. Amy hit me with water ballons. but hey at least she payed me some attention. i smirk and throw a pillow at her while she has her back turned. She turns around and i am there grinning like mad then flash her a cheesy smile. i close my eyes during the cheesy smile and open then to have another water ballon thrown at my head. " woops it slipped" amy says with a grin plasterd on her face. i rush over to her pick her up, run outside and drop her in the pool. She swims around for a while before getting out.  
" thanks i needed that" amy said sarcastically.  
" your welcome babe" i say smirking, but laugh when amy crosses her arms and lets out a 'hmph'.  
" yeah whatever green bean" amy replies. i pout.  
" yeah sure whatever you say babe, but i am not a bean" I say matter of factly.  
" nope your a hedghog so basically i should be calling you a walking hedge, or bush" amy points out.  
" yeah but your a hedgehog too" i raise an eyebrow playfully.  
" nah mate im limited edition" amy smirks. I look at her and laugh. she looks shocked.  
" what is there something on my face" i ask before touching my face. she shakes her head.  
" nah what happend to your badass attitude?" amy ask smirking. I look at her for a moment and notice she is still wet. i get distracted and the next thing i now is that im in the pool.  
" don't let your gaurd down" amy says " oh yeah and if the phone goes off in the night can you make sure jake gets to answer it".  
" huh? why?" i ask grinning.  
" oh well i explained this to rouge but im going spray painting, might take some eggs with me and you know just in case i get caught i need to be bailed out so yeah." amy replies.  
" aww can't i come with you to keep you company babe and to look out for ya'" i say smirking playfully, while getting out of the pool. Amy punches my arm.  
" nahh i rather go alone, and i can look after myself and i just love winding up the coppers by pretending to be drunk and pissing them off" amy smirks.  
" you know you are my kind of girl" i say moving closer to her.  
" yeah well your not my kinda guy so yeah, your more like a prison cell buddy, you seem like you like to wind people up" amy pokes me.  
" hmm yeah i think i might just go spray painting tonight and wind some coppers up in jail" i poke her back. she folds her arms and pouts.  
" well i am getting out of my now wet clothes and then getting some 'fake sleep' before i go spray painting, if you wan't to come i geuss you can tag along, but that is if you can get out without anyone noticing you" amy says walking inside, her hips swaying while she walked and that ass, woah. i follow behind. when we get in amy ducks and a pillow hits my face. amy picks it up before chasing silver around and starts to hit him with it. I smirk then grab a pillow and chase blaze around the table then corner her and heit her in the face, i chuckle at her expression. " oh yeah the sleeping bags should be in one of the cupboards if you didn't bring one, i am hitting the sack, just keep it down if you aren't going to bed" amy says walking upstairs.  
" yeah im going to bed. tell faker i said that i hope he doesn't get a poor little nightmare" i say mockingly. i see amy about to go in one of the geust rooms but she stops and points to one that says 'boys geust room'. i smirk and walk into the huge room. i lay out my sleeping bag then walk into the girls geust room. I see amy had finished laying out her sleeping bag and had set up some pillows near it. She is wearing grey jogging bottoms, a neon green hoodie, and a black and green NY snapback. She turns around and then does a double take before looking at me shocked.  
" nice snapback" i say in approval.  
" what are you doing here? did i not point you towards the boys geust room?" amy asks.  
" yeah you did is just i set out my sleeping bag and was wondering why you have boy geust rooms?" i ask sheepishly.  
" well my cousin and my cousins mates. that reminds me he better not pull that trick he always does with his mates when thay come over, he probably will because now i can tell he is very good mates with you all, i swear if he tries that trick heads will be taken off especially his" amy says. i raise an eyebrow.  
" okay did not get what you ment by that, babe" i say confused. she waves her hand. i notice she has picked up her Ipod and earphones and got some spraypaint.  
" got any green spray paint" i ask curios. she nods and picks up a couple of neon green spraypaint cans. i nod in approval " so have you got a criminal record?" i ask again. Amy nods then smirks.  
" yeah for assult, vandalism, swearing in public, drunk driving, doing a moonie in public, throwing a person in a libary, and a bunch of other stuff. Though swearing in public was hilarious. i am still suprised they let me work with a bunch of kid and let me have guns, but heck im not complaining. why have you got a criminal record?" amy answers.  
" yes i have a criminal record, the list could go on for ever for what i have done." i answer proudly.  
" okay you better get going now i am going to not sleep and the others might come up and see you in a girls room." amy says shooing me out of the room. i go into the boys geust room and put on a hoodie.

TIME SKIP

AMY'S POV

it is now 11:45 and all the girls have all got changed and went to bed. Most of them were on about beauty sleep, but that is what average girls do. meanwhile i have just climed out of my sleeping bag and tip-toed down the stairs and went out of the door. but as soon as i got out someone poked my back and i jumped. i turned around to see scrouge smirking. I cross my arms and glare at him.  
" well are we going or what?" scrouge asks. I nod and start walking.  
" so what are the cops like round here?" i ask " fun to piss off, there are a few like officer Espio, Chief vector and officer charmy but he is sort of young but still fun to piss off" he reply. I nod.  
" good because i have a few ideas" i say smirking. within a few minutes of walking we are near the park and a giant brick wall and some buildings. I notice some patrol cars going round but none are on this street. YET. i get the spray cans out and spray some pigs with police hats on. Then i put ' amy was here' on it or things like ' crap' or 'shit'. i look over to scrouge who is painting his name onto the wall. I get out the blue spray can and look at it for a minute.  
" hehe sorry sonic had to be done" i say before spraying a chubby sonic eating a chilli dog on the wall, scrouge smirks and sprays a green blur running past my chubby sonic, above it he puts ' the real fastest thing alive'. Then near the chubby sonic he puts 'FATTEST thing alive' i laugh and spray my name large onto the wall. A few minutes later i hear sirens and turn around to see a police car, i smirk then look over to scrouge who is also smirking. " excuse me but im going to have to ask you to put the spray paint down and put your hands up" the officer asked.  
" nah i don't fell like it how 'bout you?" scrouge asked me.  
" no not really" i answer grinning.  
"okay then i am going to have to arrest you by force, you have the right to remain silence" the officer says.  
" oh so if i have the right does that mean i also have the right to be as loud as possible" i say " are you dumb i am arresting you" the officer says.  
" ugh no your not your standing there talking actually get your facts right dumbass" i point out. " do you know her?" the officer asks looking over to scrouge.  
" oh my god no shit sherlock" he answers.  
" great another bunch of teens, please make this easy and put youe hands up" the officer says face palming. " nah why would i want to do that?" scrouge asks. The officer comes up to him and pushes him down onto the bonnet of the car. Scrouge lifts up his leg and kicks the officer in the balls. he crouches in pain then grabs scrouge's arm and twists it. walk up behind the officer and punch him in the gut, he looks suprised.  
" what the hell was that for?" he asked hunched over in pain.  
"i dont know i felt like it dumbass" i answer shrugging.  
" okay thats it get in the bloody car!" he yells. Scrouge just shrugs and sits in the back of the car i follow him. "well that was easy" the cop says. We sit in the back of the car having a thumb war, but i gave up in defeat. a few minutes later and we were at the police station. The officer opens the doors in the back of the car and lets us out. i walked in and laughed at some coppers eating doughnuts, meanwhile thay glared at me i laughed more. scrouge was smirking when we got up to the desk. Then a purple chameleon came out and glared at scrouge.  
"well, well, well if it isnt scrouge i told you you would be back, but this time you have someone with you, you dragged her into trouble" the lizard says.  
" well officer espio nice to see you too and actually she wanted to come" scrouge answers smirking. The lizard looked suprised then looked over to me.  
" really?" the lizard thing called espio asked.  
" well no shit sherlock i came against my own will." i said with sarcasm and attitude in my voice. The lizard glared at me. I grinned at him, then i folded my arms.  
" well she is just like you" espio stated.  
" is not lizard, don't make judgements about people you don't know, idiot" i say. he glares at me again.  
" bitch" he mutters under his breath.  
" i heard that you twat" i say glaring at him. Scrouge laughs. Then the officer from before comes back with some keys to a cell then hands them to espio. Espio grabbed mine and scrouge's arms and led us to a cell.  
" don't touch me you rapist" i say glaring at espio. Scrouge chuckles lowly and looks at espio, who seems to be pretty pissed off. We arrive at a cell where me and scrouge get put in.  
" okay time for a strip-" espio started but i cut in.  
" ugh no way im not stripping just so you can rape me stay back" i shout moving away from him. " are you drunk?" espio asks.  
" no and i can prove it." i walk in a line wobbling a bit. scrouge chuckles again, knowing my plan.  
" as i was saying i have to do a simple stip search to make sure you have no weapons" espio said. i get out my Ipod and pay no attention at all and put in my earphones. espio attempts to come closer but i made my hammer appear. he moves away shocked, reaches for my hammer but i make it disappear.  
" oh my fucking god just hand over all of your weapons" espio said pissed off.  
" sorry mate i left my shot gun and AK47 at home so yep" i say.  
" we only had the spray paint now esp how have you been" scrouge asks. espio glares at him but a little bee comes in.  
" ah a bee don't sting me" i say sarcastically, the bee glares at me.  
" how come everyone says that?" the bee asks. me and scrouge shrug.  
" when do i get my phone call and stuff cus you people bore me" i say leaning against the wall.  
" oh im sorry am i boring you" espio asks.  
" yeah" scrouge answers.  
" shut it hedgehog" the bee says.  
" make me" scrouge dares. suddenly a crocodile came in the room. I roll my eyes.  
" yeah we just got the info on the girl who had the hammer, an amelia rose" the crocodile.  
" OMG NO SHIT SHERLOCK! and actually i prefer amy mr crocodile sir" i say with attitude.  
" is that attitude in your voice?" the crocodile asks.  
" yeah got a problem, call last week they dont care." i say with more attitude.  
" well stop it you are as bad as him" the crocodile says pointing to scrouge.  
" nahh i dont think so, im limited edition he is well badass, meanwhile you people are a bunch of pedro's" i say.  
" you what?" the bee asks " kid, you wouldn't understand" i say. scrouge laughs and walks over near me.  
" what are you too dating?" espio asked.  
" heck noo, he is my jail cell buddy, and mama told me never to talk to strangers, and you people are definetly strange" i answer.  
" oh thats it you can have your bloody phone call you piss me off" the crocodile says.  
" good because i don't like you either" i say. They walk out of the cell, but will be back in a couple of minutes.  
" well you are good with coppers" scrouge says. i hold up my thumb and nod. Then the bee comes in with my phone.  
" you better not have been on my phone." i say, the bee scoffs. i ring the house and shadow answers.  
"hey shadow hows you?" i ask " WTF ROSE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND SCROUGE IS GONE" shadow screams down the phone. Scrouge chuckles.  
" gosh shadow take a chill pill can you hand the phone to jacob please" i ask, i hear shuffling at the other end of the phone then jacob comes on the end of the line.  
" hey pinkie where r you and the green dude." jacob asks.  
" well we are in the copshop can you drab my purse and come and bail us out" i ask.  
" what you in for?" he asks.  
" well if you look at a wall on your way down here you will see some new looking spraypaint on tje wall and that is why we are in here and for mouthing off." i say.  
" well well well who would have thought angel would be in jail." jacob mocks " you would you know i have anger issues so can ou bail us out please or i will post that video on the web" i threaten, scrouge snickers knowing what video i am on about.  
" fine i am coming but you owe me one. Oh and shadow and sonic said they are coming"jacob says. By this point my and scrouge were laughing.  
" sure bring them they will see our ' artwork' " i say laughing.  
" see you in a minute then pinkie, oh and tell green guy to stay away from you" he anwers.  
" sure dad" i say sarcastically.

SHADOW'S POV

I heard amy and scrouge werew both at the police station so i wanted to see what for. on our way there we saw a brick wall with new grafiti on it. It had amy's name on it, scrouge'd name on it and a chubby sonic with scrouge running past the chubby sonic. Sonic glared at the chubby sonic on the wall but went back to running. I laughed at the peice of art. But continued running. When we got to the station espio was complaining.  
" oh my god, that hedgehog wan'ts to shut up god so annoying" espio complained. Jacob went over there talked to him then gave him the bail money and amy and scrouge came out laughing. " in abit losers" amy said walking out into the street. Me and sonic looked at eachother. Scrouge walked over to us.  
" man she is a good jail cell buddy" scrouge laughed.

ShadowsAngel1: okay so hope you enjoyed the chapter next part soon 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: THE WORLD OF RANDOMNESS PART 1

ShadowsAngel1: lol the world of randomness is about well random things and about things actually plotted for this chapter but you must find them because i am not telling where they are so yeah find them yourself :) mwhahaha. Okay im glad some of you liked my scrougamy chapter back there and there will be more couples chapters ahead may be some couples happening and love in the air in this chapter but you have to find that out your self as well so read on readers and fufill your destiny, nah i am not going into that what just happend there it was me becoming a part of THE WORLD OF RANDOMNESS! yeah i am so limited edition.

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20.

Knuckles:21.

Tails:15.

Silver:19.

Shadow:21.

Scrouge:20 .

Jacob (my oc): 19 .

Girls

Amy:18.

Cream:14.

Rouge:21.

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

WILL CONTAIN RANDOMNESS AND A FEW CUSS WORDS XD -

* * *

SHADOW'S POV

i watched amy walk around in the empty road jumping up and down with her earphones in but then she stopped.  
" hey they took my spray paint, i bet they are just going to use all of the things they confiscate, stupid cops" amy complains. me, sonic and scrouge look at each other before sonic asks a question.  
" hey ames are you sure you are not drunk?" sonic asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"heck no if i were drunk i would be much worst and one of you would have a nose bleed." amy states.  
" how so?" i ask.  
" well you see i would probably punched one of you by now IF i were drunk and my words would sound like all messed up and stuff" amy replies. Jacob comes out of the police station about to speak but amy beat him to it.  
" if you try that stupid wake up call thing and after shower thing this time jacob heads will be taken off and it will be your head, i am serious even though i may not look serious." amy glares at jacob.  
" nah i cant promise that, but pinkie go home i am going to talk to these three." jacob says pointing the way back to amys house. " nah if anything i am going for a run before i go back home so see you back at the house partypooper" amy yells out before running in the opposite direction.  
" what the hell was that about?" scrouge asks.  
" eh i will ask the questions. one: whose idea was it to go spray painting? and what did amy do in the copshop?" jacob asks.  
" well one i just tagged along with amy on her spray painting idea, two she just pissed a bit of cops off and got out her hammer. so yeah fun jail cell buddy" scrouge answers chuckling. sonic laughs and i smirk, jacob face palms.  
" oh god i swear, i am definetly pranking her tomorow, you guys in" jacob asks.  
" well after the water ballon trick hell yeah" sonic says.  
" sure why not, more fun for us" scrouge smirks.  
" i want to see rose's expression, im in" i answer.  
" so what you all have nicknames for her?" jacob asks.  
" yep i call her ames" sonic answers.  
" if you have not already geussed i call her rose, and well sometimes she calls me shadie" i answer.  
" really you got shaddie, i got green bean, walking hedge and bush. but i call her babe" scrouge says cooly, for some reason i felt anger boil at that point.  
" you guys know i call her pinkie or angel so yeah i will tell you the prank later, right now we should get back, AND find out where amy just went for a run too" jacob suggests. we all get into running positions and run around the city and find amy climbing a tree.  
" uh rose why are you climbing a tree?" i ask slightly confused.  
" because shadie i am limited edition so i can climb a tree if i want to" amy states now sitting on a branch.  
" pinkie what is it with you and tree's?" jacob questions.  
" you wouldn't understand because you are not limited edition like me, so unlucky for you jake you and this tree would not get on" amy points out.  
" is she always like this at night?" sonic asks.  
" uh no actually it is when she is MAJOR happy that she well does this" jacob answers "in a minute amy i am coming up that tree to get you down."i say. amy hugs the tree branch not letting go. i jump up into the tree and pick up the now suprised amy into a bridal style hold and jump down from the tree. Amy jumps out of my arms and lands on the ground. i shrug in victory from getting her out of the tree.  
" uhhh i am going home seyyaa guys later." amy says dashing off to her house in a pink blur.  
" well did not see that coming" scrouge says. we follow the direction amy went off in to see amy running around the feild. i raise an eyebrow and look over to jacob who teleports. me, sonic and scrouge look confused, until a minute later he teleports back with amy on his back doing a piggyback ride.  
" so what can she do that too?" i ask.  
" why all so powerful ultimate lifeform i can but i just don't choose to because i don't have to unless i really need to." amy says snickering.  
" yeah i prefer shaddie more than 'all so powerful ultimate lifeform' to be honest." i say.  
" yeah sure shadie, scrouge can be badass, and sonic can be big blue, and jacob already knows he is ant or annoying blackberry." amy says.  
" yeah i get a better one than walking hedge or bush or green bean." scrouge says.  
" why am i big blue, and who did the little chubby version of me on the wall" sonic asks glaring at scrouge.  
" actually i take full credit for the chubby sonic, big blue gotta go." amy says before teleporting of jacobs back. sonic lets out a 'hmph' and continues to walk.  
" so what is the prank" sonic asks evilly.  
" hmm well it is called operation wake up call, and opperation accidental stink." jacob says.  
" hey so does amy wear pants or girls boxers." scrouge asks, me and sonic looks at him disgusted.  
" actually it is girls boxers, she doesn't wear pants because they are too girly, but if you ask her that question she will play whack a hedgehog on you." jacob answers, we all look at him confused.  
" how do you know that?" sonic asks.  
" oh i used to have to clean up after her because she 'cba' to do it. back then she was a bit better than she is now, but still a little rebel" jacob noted. We made it back to the house. when we got back amy was just going upstairs with a packet of buiscuts.  
" what is with the buiscuts?" sonic asks. before amy could answer me and jacob spoke.  
" its a thing she does" we say in unison. jacob looks at me suprised, amy shrugged and went back upstairs.  
" how did you know" jacob asks.  
" well a few days ago when sonic went dark i ca-" i was about to finish when sonic cut in.  
" what did i do when i turned dark?" sonic asks me worried.  
" uh well do you want the good news or the bad or the other bad." i ask.  
" just tell me what happend." sonic says.  
" okay so when you turned dark, you saw cream was about to punch her but... amy stood in front of her and took the punches for her" i blurt out. jacob didn't look suprised at all.  
" you what i hit a girl, and i haven't even apologised. i almost hit cream, oh god" sonic breaths heavily.  
" no worries amy is always almost getting her self killed and putting others safety in front of her" jacob says cooly.  
" yeah i figured that considering she cleaned up my cuts and bruises before hers, i had to do them for her" i add.  
"anyway never knew blue boy could go dark, so can amy i geuss you have already saw that though" jacob says.  
" yeah she made a dent in the wall punching it" sonic says.  
" i warn you dont ever get on her bad side, or you are going to get punched." jacob says smiling. i shrug and go into the boys room first to see silver, knuckles, tails and amy playing cards.  
" what the hell?" i ask.  
" oh hi shadie, yeah knuckles you gotta ask rouge out because she is a 'lady' and is waiting for the guy to ask her out, same goes for you silver hurry up and ask blaze out" amy says. i raise an eyebrow. knuckles places his cards on the table.  
" i have 21, what you guys got."  
" im bust" the rest say in unison. knuckles smirks and collects up the cards. amy gets up and walks out the room.  
" what was that about?" i ask.  
" amy giving us a lecture about how i should ask out rouge and how silver over there needs to ask out blaze" knuckles says. sonic walks in with jacob and scrouge with a big bag of my ringtone goes off signalling i have a phone call. i look at the colour ID and see it is amy. amy walks back into the room and listens to my ringtone then starts to snicker.  
" really your ringtone is about you?" she asks. i stare at her then my phone then call her phone. her ring tone is 'right round by florida'.  
" yeah my ringtone is not about me shadie" amy says walking out of the door laughing. i turn around to see every one looking at me.  
" really shadow your ringtone is about your self" silver says laughing. i glare at him but he continues to laugh.

**xXx morning xXx**

AMY'S POV

i woke up to a wall of cold splashing my face. "SHIT!" i shout bursting upward from my sleeping bag. i look to see i am completly drenched. then i look all around the room to see everyone still asleep. thank god they are heavy sleepers. i teleport to my room and get some clothes for today after getting into the shower. when i finish in the shower i walk back into my room and put on some shorts and a vest top, with my vans. i go to the toilet only to a skunk sitting in the room. my eyes go wide as it raises its tail.  
" HOLY CRAP!" i shout. before it could spray me i teleport out. i look for the only culprit i could think of. Jacob. as i thought outside my bedroom door was the group of rebels. they were listening to my door for a reaction. i decide to leave them there so i teleport down to my dance studio where i gasp. spray painted over my wall was many little running sonic's, jacob's and scrouge's, oppite of those were a rose that i liked in the corner. i leave them there. i am not going to get pissed off by that. i walked into my garge and scream. my bikes. both of my bikes had faries spray painted on them. by now only shadow had came down and also gasped.  
" huh that happend to my bike too" shadow says. i turn around and face him.  
" do you know who woke me up, put a skunk in my room, spray painted my wall and my bikes?" i ask.  
" ask the group we were with last night." shadow says.  
" thanks for the advice shadie, going to go play whack a hedgehog, see you in a minute or so." i say hugging shadow, still a bit pissed. i exit the room to have shadow follow me.  
" what?" i ask, still focusing on the direction im walking in. shadow shrugs and continues to follow me. i calm down and forget the reason why i was going to beat up the three guilty hedgehogs.  
" hey you wanna play just dance?" i ask cheery. shadow shakes his head. " uhmm mario kart?" shadow shakes his head again. " mario and sonic at the london olympics?" i ask.  
" they have a game about us how weird they must be stalkers." shadow says.  
" how weird then you guys must have stalkers because you and sonic have your own games. yours is called shadow the hedgehog." i laugh. shadow looks scared, but shakws his head.  
" then what do you want to do?" i ask in defeat. shadow shrugs. i shrug in return and walk back to my dance studio.  
" so if your a dance constructor, then what have you constructed?" shadow asks.  
" oh well i helped with some music videos, like party rock and others you know." i say. shadow nods.  
" so what do you normally dance to?" i ask him. shadow does a breakdance move and i nod. i turn on some random break dance music and warm up. shadow goes straight into a sequence. god damit he is GOOD! i continued to do some simple moves but kicked it up when the music sped up. not long after that music was done, i got two water bottles and handed one to shadow, and he accepted it. The music automatically changed to party rock. i instantly felt the need to do the moves from the music video i had constructed, so i did. i closed my eyes and let my body do the work knowing what moves to do off by heart.

* * *

ShadowsAngel1: part 1 of the world of randomness done more done soon hopefully


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11: THE WORLD OF RANDOMNESS PART 2

ShadowsAngel1: ok so this is part 2 of the world of randomness probably geussed that already though. DUH. so this chapter is probably going to be as randomn as the last but with a few more bits added. couldn't get one song out of my head all afternoon so it kept on bugging me, so obviously a decided to add it to this chapter. Thank you to every one reading my story. my other storys are on hold at the moment because this ones idea completely stole my heart away from the others. BUT THANK YOU FOR READING REVIEWERS YOU MAKE MY DAY WITH YOUR REVIEWS ( FEEL THE POWER OF MY CAPSLOCKS).  
**Mike Birbiglia**

** MewIsabella**

** sugarbaby0417.**

Anyway with that over and done with it is time for the character ages...

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20.

Knuckles:21.

Tails:15.

Silver:19.

Shadow:21.

Scrouge:20 .

Jacob (my oc): 19 .

Girls

Amy:18.

Cream:14.

Rouge:21.

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

WILL CONTAIN RANDOMNESS AND A FEW CUSS WORDS XD AGAIN! XD -

* * *

SHADOW'S POV

man, amy can dance. i was still in her dance studio, cant remember what for but i do not care. at least i get to spend time with her. 'Party rock' had finished and had changed to 'right round by florida', otherwise known as amys ringtone. amy had glanced at me smiling quite a few times. Amy had crouched down and i did a backflip across her back but linkend arms with her while back to back, and had picked her up then flung her over my back doing a flip. She gracefully landed on her feet, she looked back over to me and smiled, i close my eyes and nod, but open them to notice i am in one of amys death hugs.  
" heh your lucky you got to my girl side" amy says letting go of me. i stare at her shocked but with a light pink tint on my tan muzzle.  
" aww you know your sweet shadow" amy notifies me. I smirk and start a pile on her.  
" hehe the ultimate lifeform is not sweet, feel the wrath of my tickle war" i state deviously. Amys eyes go wide.  
" said pink hedgehog is ticklish, nooooooo!" amy whines. I chuckle and start tickling her and she burst out laughing.  
" oh come on -shad-SHADOW. it hurts. fine then" amy stutters still laughing. i smile mischeviously and carry on tickiling her.  
" say im not 'sweet' then. say it" i say still tickling her.  
" fine your not sweet your strong, unbelievably mischevious, and hobbys include tickling amy" amy says in a third person sort of way. I get off of her and help her up. She glares at me but giggles and shakes her head. i chuckle but fist pump the air in victory.  
" so what you want to do today?" i ask.  
" hey why not go to a cliff" amy says sarcastically.  
" sure why not" i say in a serious tone. amy looks at me suprised but then nods.  
"so how do you want to get there?" amy asks. I shrug. Amy takes grip of my hand then we start to teleport, though halfway throug the teleportation scrouge, sonic and jacob all link hands hesitantly then touch my shoulder. we then reapear on a beautiful cliff staring at the ocean.  
" hey pinkie can we come." jacob asks smirking.  
" little late for that isn't it" amy says" any way who may i ask thought up the skunk idea, and spray painted my bikes." she continues. Jacob raises his hand along with sonic, amy glares at them both. she walks over to a huge rock and sits down, then gazes at the ocean. i glance over to sonic who is looking slightly agitated. scrouge sneaks up behind him and pushes him gently but fast on the back, he over reacts and falls off the cliff. Amy notices something is wrong and comes out of her thoughts she looks over to where sonic used to be and her eyes go wide.  
" he can't swim can he?" amy asks with a blank expression on her face. I nod. She closes her eyes and hesitated, i then notice she takes a running start and jumps off the cliff. i couldn't stop her in time but i then glance over at scrouge giving him a 'this is all your fault' glare, he shrugs. I look down to see amy has chosen a swan dive, but changed to a cannon ball when the contact of the water came closer. I start to get worried when i notice she or sonic hasn't resurfaced yet. I was about to jump off myself when i notice amy finally resurfaced holding an unconcious sonic. Moments later she teleported back to the top of the cliff. She lies the unconsious sonic down on the ground and kneeled over him. She leans closer to his chest checking for a heartbeat then does the same near his face checking for him breathing. Amy smacks his face a few times, but to no avail she doesn't get a response.  
" um anyone else know CPR?" amy asks urgently. scrouge shrugs, jacob looks away, and i shiver at the tought of giving that faker the ... Amy bites her lip. She then puts her hands together and pushes down on his chest muttering the word idiot. Amy stops and leans down to check his heartbeat. me, scrouge and jacob look away. The other two walk away towards a faraway tree, but i go and sit on the big rock amy sat on. I look over to amy who is holding sonics nose, she leans down and gives sonic CPR, the kiss of life. i look away, even though it isn't a real kiss it hurt. i look back over to amy who is now sitting back up, i then glance to sonic and see he is coughing up the sea water. i walk up to him and help him up.  
" you know sonic you should really lay off those chilli dogs, one you sunk quicker and i am not saying number two." amy states using mouthwash then spitting it out.  
" huh what?" sonic asks not remebering a thing.  
" uh shadow i am leaving you to explain this one, i do not ever want to repeat that again" amy says sitting on the rock.  
" okay, well sonic amy just saved your life by using CPR be thankful." i say annoyed. sonic looks in shock then looks over to amy then back to me.  
" you mean ?/?" sonic asks. i nod, sonic glances back over to amy who is still using the mouthwash.  
" wow faker unlucky for you" sonic says. i was about to make a comeback but amy spoke.  
" well sonic if anyone is a faker it would be you considering shadow is older than you " amy points out matter of factly. i laugh.  
" blazed" i chuckle. sonic makes a 'hmph' while amy mutters something about 'sonic and learning to swim' sonic heard it and glared at her, but amy stuck her tounge out as a response. i look over to amy who mouths the word 'sorry' to me, i look over to her confused, she then mouths 'never mind' back. Jacob comes back over with scrouge. There was an awkward silence.  
" ADVENTURE!" amy shouts before teleporting out along with a fist pump in the air. We all raise an eyebrow then look over to jacob wo facepalmed himself. I hear squeels then turn around to see jacob, scrouge and sonic all we, then a mischevious looking amy standing behind them.  
" oh yeah thats revenge for waking me up with water, putting a skunk in my room and spraypainting my dance studio AND my bikes. in a bit dorks and shaddie. because shaddie is boss" amy says before teleporting back out. The three glare at me and i shrug in return.  
" what just because i didn't get wet. i stopped her from doing that this morning be grateful i saved your sorry asses from a beating earlier" i say.  
" so basically she gave me the kiss of life" sonic says smirking. i glare at him.  
" yes but it was only that be grateful she could have left you there." i say annoyed.  
" yeah but she didn't. i wonder why..." sonic asks still smirking.  
" oh i only saved your sorry ass so that i could do this you bike spray painter annoying blob of chilli dog eating hedgehog" amy says dumping glue all over him then dropping a bunch of feathers on him. she then teleports out again. i laugh at how sonic looks like a chicken. I then take a picture at how ridiculously stupid sonic looks, he glares at me instantly.  
" did you know that was going to happen" sonic glares at me. i shake my head and he nods still looking annoyed. Jacob walks up to sonic and teleports himself, scrouge and sonic, leaving me here. I sit and wait for a few minutes but amy comes back.

AMY'S POV

I walk up to shadow and sit next to him. It was very awkward just sitting there, i didn't know what to say. i had a wierd feeling in my belly almost like butterflies. was i in...love? nah it couldn't be. i look to shadow but don't turn my head fully. he looked amazing, what am i thinking. i mentally scold myself.i then look back to be face to face with shadow staring in his eyes, almost lost into those crimson orbs, i blush with a crimson red tint spread across my face. Shadow looks away awkwardly and i do the same the other way. i turn to apologise to him but we do the same action at the same time and our noses touching. my blush turns a even darker shade of red. my eyes become transfixed to his own. my butterflies appeared again. what is this crazy feeling. did i like shadow after all. was it even like, how was i not sure it was love. Could it be love though? if it was love, did he love me? all of the questions began to bug my mind. they all disappeard whenmmy eyes widen. Shadow was there, right in front of me. no gap was between us, no space. His lips had just collided with mine. My eyes closed completely. Right now nothing else in the world matterd. I think this is what love feels like, no i was sure. i believe i am in love with shadow. that had to be it. When we broke the kiss i looked back into his eyes with a questioning look on my face.  
" rose i think i am in love." he says sort of rushed.  
" i also think i am shaddie, in fact just up to now i am definetly certain of it" i say looking to the side blushing. Shadow looks down to me and i hug him. I am no longer blushing, it just feels right. Shadow hugs back and we sit like that for a bit.  
" so what does this mean for us?" i ask looking back up to shadow.  
" would you like to be my girlfriend, rose?" shadow asks.  
" as long as you would like me to be then yes shadow, but you gotta deal with my boylike side" i say hugging shadow.  
" rose that is one of the things i like about you." shadow hugs me back.  
" see shadow you are sweet" i say smirking. shadow chuckles and starts to tickle me, i then find his feet and start tickiling them. i found his ticklish spot.  
" sweet, caring but extremly strong and brave and a very mysterious and mischevious hedgehog also very handsome and fit." i describe.  
" so question when you beat up that girl chelsea for playing that song witch doctor why did you sorta go beserk?" shadow asks, i laugh.  
" oh that, well that song is a bit to cheery and glee like and well just gets on my last nerve, to much happiness put into three minutes" i say laughing, shadow laughs along with me.  
" yeah cheery isn't my favourite either." shadow admits. I nod knowingly. I stand up and shadow copies my actions. I hold his hand and teleport back home. since it is early in the morning everyone apart from jacob, sonic and scrouge is asleep. We go and sit on the sofa. I get some pringles, popcorn and a bunch of other types of foods and get a bunch of drinks. i walk up to shadow who raises an eyebrow. I then walk up the stairs and nod over to him and he follows. we walk into the home cinema and put in paranormal activity, then after that we watch number 2 and 3. halfway through number two i leaned my head on shadows shoulder and smiled up at him. I reach into the popcorn and shadow does the same action causing our hands to touch. he picks up a piece of popcorn and throws it into his mouth then throws one into mine. After watching all of the paranormal activity's we watch the first twilight. It was fun to sit next to him and i never wanted it to end.  
" shit haven't fed the horses" i say remembering what i had to do. i got up and shadow followed me.  
" you want me to help?" shadow asks. i nod.  
" sure let me just get my riding gear on obviously they are going to want a ride today." i say. shadow nods and waits downstairs while i go up in my room to get changed. i came down stairs in my black riding shorts, black knee riding boots, white shirt and my black blazer. I was holding my riding helmet though. shadow walked out of the door first soon to be followed by me. when we got to the stable i saw shadow looking at the other door. i nodded to it and he went through, i followed him in to see him looking at a male black stallion, he stared at it in awe.  
" you never shown us all this one" shadow says. i smirk.  
" yeah he doesn't like big groups of people and is well boss acording to his ego" i point out. Shadow goes back to staring at him.  
" his name is demon" i say, shadow looks back at me and smiles. I get his red reins and put them on him. i lead him out of the stable into the field into a small area surrounded by a fence. I get the pitchfork ank get the old hay off the floor and lay some new one down. Shadow goes and fills up his water for me while i do the bedding. After that is done i go and fetch his food. Normal mixture of ingredients that will give him his nutrients to make him healthy. I get a bucket and a sponge with some of the horse shampoo and clean demon. I get the wire brush and brush through his fairly damp fur and his mane. I get the pick and get the mud from beneath his shoes and then use the brush on the other side to lightly go over the shoe. I place the saddle on and make sure the bridle is secure properly. Everything is secure and tight properly and demon is in a calm mood i look over to shadow. Shadow looks back at me then to the saddle. he hesitated before walking over to me. i handed him some carrots.  
" let him get to know you feed him the carrots, i will be right back with midnight" i say giving him the bridle, he took it and began to feed demon the carrots. Demon happily took them and began to chow down. i smiled and walked over to the black brumby named midnight. i went through all the same stages i did with demon and cleaned up her pen. I put on her hot pink bridle and reins along with her saddle. I led her out to the small are where shadow was with demon to see them getting along well. Midnight nudged my arm so i picked up a few carrots and fed them to her, she accepted them and also let her chow down before her ride. I picked up a spare helmet and threw it to shadow. He caught the helmet and looked at it then looked at me to see me pouting, he put the helmet on and i put mine on. I walked over to shadow with midnight following me.  
" so have you ever rode a horse before" i asked shadow nodded and got on demon. Demon didn't show any resistance and let shadow on, i smiiled and hopped onto midnight, i started off with a simple walk. Shadow was right beside me also walking. When we got out into more of the open field midnight began to trot, demon also trotted when shadow gave the hint to.  
" so i never knew you went horse riding before" i say to shadow.  
" yeah i only did it before when i had to take cream because vanilla wasn't feeling too good that day." shadow replies. I smile.  
" yeah sort of figured it would have something to do with cream she seems to really like horses." i add, shadow looks at me for a second then continues to keep his focus on what he is doing.  
" you really do like cream dont you like family." shadow says.  
" yeah like i said before i love her like a sister and i will be there in a heartbeat for her even if im busy" i answer.  
" hmm even if your with me" shadow asks.  
" hey i might get you to come with me" i smirk, shadow laughs. By now both demon and midnight were doing a slow canter but it was quite fast. "hey shadow where do you want to go now?" i ask. shadow looks at me as if i were crazy.  
" with the horses?" he asks in return. i nod at his question. " uh how about the park, if you don't mind people staring" shadow says, i laugh.  
" to hell with people they can stare if they want we are just some normal people taking a ride in the park if they got a problem it is their problem not our" i answer heading the way to the park, shadow comes back to my side and we ride side by side again. We soon reach the park to have people stare at us like we are crazy, i ignored them and every so often glanced over to shadow, who also glanced back at me. We found a nice grassy patch and sat on the grass while midnight and demon also were behind us sat down. Me and shadow talked about all sorts. Passers by would look at us as if we were crazy. i myself had never seen shadow smile so much, but i enjoyed seeing his smile and his company. Shadow every so often would ask me random questions like this.  
" hey rose, why is demon called demon?" or " has he bit anyone?" i would laugh at them then answer. Shadow would smile when i laughed. " hey when do you reckon the others will find out we are dating?" i asked shadow.  
" i honestly dont care, aslong as im with you i am ok" shadow says. i so wanted to tell him how sweet he was but i did not want a tickle war in public, so i kept that comment to myself. We got interupted when my phone went off.  
" hello" i say

** " hey where are you everyone just woke up and we made ourselves breakfast hope your okay with that" rouge s**ays.  
" oh hey rouge im just out with shadow" i answer.  
**" ohh so when you coming back, cream wanted to know." rouge replied.**  
" oh i dont know when im getting back probably soon" i say. i look over to shadow and he nods and gets demon and midnight to stand up.  
**" okay see you soon or so, bye." rouge says and the line ends.**

i put my phone away and get onto midnight. Shadow gets on demon and we set off back home. We had our conversations and stared into eachothers eyes now and then before putting our focus back into riding to make sure we dont hit anyone or get demon or midnight injured. We soon got back home and i could see jacob in the window smirking. Still side by side, shadow and i took off the saddles and other equiptment we used during our ride and took off our helmets.  
" should do that agian sometime or something." i say, shadow nods in agreement. I teleport to my room quickly get changed then teleport back to shadow. luckily he is still waiting there so i smile. we walk out and back into my house. everyone was waiting there i looked other to shadow. it was so quiet so i broke the silence.  
" awkward silence" i whisper. Cream runs up to me and hugs me, i pick her up and spin her around. She laughed, and i smiled. after that everything was really quiet again.  
" okay what is with the silence?" i ask. " lol we saw your prank on sonic it was hilarious" knuckles said laughing " that reminds me did he get all of the feathers and glue off?" i ask smirkng, shadow chuckles. silver shakes his head still laughing.  
" unlucky serves him right for messing with this girl" i say evilly. I look over at silver and he is looking at blaze, i smirk. He looks back over to me and sees me smirking at him and i nod over to blaze, he shakes his head nervously, i roll my eyes. I look back over to shadow who got the hint of what i was doing.

ShadowsAngel1: what will happen next lots of shadamy but will it last forever.?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: i have to do this!

ShadowsAngel1: i know shadow and amy just got together last chapter but in this one they have a terrible argument and well it doesn't look too good for there relation ship.** so for this chapter when you review (if you review) please put in what amy couple you want her to end up with it is in the plot i have a couple in mind but i want to find out who you would like to read about.** So with that out of the way now i cant tell you more about the chapter... or you could just reads it and save me writing all of the explanation so yeah, i would go with the second option.** Also tell me if you want to get shadamy back together or not because i have a plot for that if you do but i have a plot for silvamy, scrougamy and sonamy. but otherwise just vote for the couple when you review to make it lots eaisier.** Also to make up for last chapters non swearing prepare for a lot of cussing! :)

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20.

Knuckles:21.

Tails:15.

Silver:19.

Shadow:21.

Scrouge:20 .

Jacob (my oc): 19 .

Girls

Amy:18.

Cream:14.

Rouge:21.

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

LOTS OF SWEARING TO MAKE UP FOR LAST CHAPTER! :) HELL YEAH! This chapter is just going to jump into action straight away.  
-

* * *

SHADOW'S POV

I got the hint of what amy was doing, matchmaking. But silver just shook his head. Scrouge comes down the stairs and half glares at me and smiles at amy. Looking back to amy who had just put cream down I smile, in return she also smiles. Her ringtone goes off and i get a bit curious since almost everyone is in the room. She walks out of the room and takes her call. I hear slight muttering but i can't seem to make out the words. A few seconds later she comes out of the hallway.  
" hey can someone house sit for a while i just have to do a quick errand?" amy asks. knuckles and rouge nods and amy thanks them before rushing up to her room and comes down with a bag full of stuff. She speed walks out of the house and jacob follows with concern on his face, he looks over to me then scrouge. Scrouge gets up and walks over to him, then i follow.  
" um i need your help" jacob says. Me and scrouge just look at each other confused.  
" well you see we sort of have to follow behind pinkie but make sure she doesn't see us or our cover is blown. easy." jacob explains, me and scouge nod and we begin to follow amy but a it behind her. Whe she is out of range of the house she looks around her and takes off in a run. We continue to follow her, but she leads us out of town into her old town. We reach a clearing near a field where she stopped and put her bag on the ground. She meets up with a baby blue female hedgehog who has white eyeshadow and black mascara, except her mascara is running. Amy chats to the blue hedgehog for a while before they walk futher across the field then come to a stop, amy drops her bag and collapses to her knees. I want to run over to her but jacob stops me. He moves his arm away then stands up, jacob begins to walk over to amy and the blue hedgehog, me and scrouge follow closely behind. The blue hedgehog looks over to us and her eyes widen, she nudges amy and says something but i can't read lips so i dont know what she said. Amy gets up and looks at us and her eyes also widen. She only has one tear rolling down her cheek but she quickly wipes it finally reach the two and spot another female lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. She was a purple bunny, and had dry tears on her cheek. I look over at the blue hedgehog and amy in shock then back to the dead bunny.  
" what the fuck happend here?" jacob asks. The blue hedgehog burst out crying and amy glares at him. Amy gets a box of tissues out and handed the box to the crying female.  
" what does it look like happend, alice is dead you dumbass!" amy growled. The blue hedgehog stopped crying and wipped her tears with the tissues and blows her nose.  
" yeah amy it was Fi, she let me live so i could deliver her message." the blue hedgehog sniffles. Scrouge looks over at the blue hedgehog.  
" yeah and what does this bitch have to say?" amy asks.  
" well apparently your next, but i was like that is never gonna happen and then she was like wanna bet and i was like yeah right get lost and she left ond told me to tell you that." the blue female answers.  
" hmm okay thanks for the news aqua. I am finnaly going to show that sly whore who is boss and get my revenge" amy says. Aqua looks over at amy with a worried expression on her face. I shared the same expression and amy looked over at me and sighed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me over near to a far away tree from the group.  
" look shadow this isn't going to work out right now, i can't be with you from this minute, there is a real important thing i have to do and you can't get in the way or come with me i will be back it just isn't going to work out" amy sighs heavily.  
" what why not? i can help you amy that is what realation ships are about right? hepling easch other get through things. why wont you let me help you" I half shout.  
" well shadow you would not understand? i have to do this without you. You cant come with me. i dont want to break your heart or anything it is just that i need to do this or else." amy replies.  
" WHY AMY WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?!" I ask/shout.  
" BECAUSE I MADE A PROMISE SHADOW AND I INTEND TO KEEP IT!" amy shouts. Suddenly i get a flash back of me making a promise to maria.  
" i just don't want to lose you like maria." i whisper.  
" shadow you want lose me i will come back, i dont have any idea who or what happend to maria, but i will come back, but when i do come back it just might be a little different. promise me we will always be friends." amy asks.  
" friends?" i question looking up at amy. she nods and repeats.  
" i dont know what will happen when i get back and i dont want to jump back into things and go out with you, so friends?" amy asks.  
" sure friends, but i will be waiting for when you are ready" i say. amy nods and drags me back to the group. " promise you will come back?" aqua asks. She holds out her pinkie, amy grasps her pinkie and holds it.  
" i promise. and this one i intend to keep. if anyone at the end of today is going to be walking away it is going to be me, wether i am injured or not, that bitch is going down, and if anyone gets in my way..." amy says but aqua finishes her sentence, " let me geuss death to all who opposes?" aqua finishes, amy nods.  
" exactly that" amy agrees. Jacob holds her shoulder, and turns her to look at him.  
" you better come back!" jacob stares at her.  
" well who do you think is going to come back, fiona! over my dead body she will, of corse i am going to come back you dick head what do you think i am going to do?!" amy glares at him, he releases his grip on her. Amy walks up to her bag and picks it up. She runs across the field then comes back changed into different clothes. Amy wears a choice of clothing that looks a lot like what lara croft wears in tomb raider. Amy gets the bag off of her shoulder and throws it to jacob.  
" got my clothes in it take it back home for me will ya?" amy ask.  
" where are your guns?" jacob asks.  
" storage, with my hammer" amy replies and summons a missile launcher. Aqua moves away from her.  
" you always were the bravest out of us" aqua states, amy puts her gun away and nods.  
" thanks nice to know" amy thanks her. She glances at her watch.  
" hmm well i know where that bitch is now, she is walking home. and in ten minutes she is going to be dead on the sidewalk. hopefully" amy says begining to walk off.  
" make sure you come back jail cell buddy" scrouge shouts jokefully.  
" sure will badass!" amy shouts back in reply. " SEE YA SHADDIE!" amy adds on. I look at her and my heart breaks knowing that when she comes back we will just be friends again. Aqua starts crying again, jacob rolls his eyes at the blue females stupisidity. I glance once more back to where amy was standing.

AMY'S POV

I didn't attract too much attention as no one saw me. I was in stealth mode. no one could see me, if they did i was busted. Finally target spotted. The top bitch herself was walking home from her job as a stripper. I walked behind he slowly letting her know she was bieng followed by someone.  
" listen buddy if you want a private strip you dont have to follow me i will be there tomorow." fiona said thinking i was a man. I smirked.  
" well, well, well nice job you got there but i am not a man. recognise me bitch. OH i definetly know think back to the time you ruined my life." i answer.  
" huh amy?! well i was going to kill you later but know is a good time" fiona replies also smirking.  
" sorry to ruin your plan bitch but i am here to assasinate you. This is for alice you slag!" i shout throwing a punch and hitting her square in the face. From the impact of the punch she falls onto her back and lets out a 'ooff'. I pin her down and hit her in the face repeatedly. She weakly kicks me in the ribs and i smirk. I get off of her and kick her in the stomach. She begins to cough up blood. I summon my gun and put the silencer on it.  
" any last words bitch?" i ask. " yes... TAKE THIS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" fiona shouts and trips me up. She gets up and grabs my gun, she aims for my heart and shoots, i roll over and the bullet hits my arm. I grip my arm then summon my hammer and knock her into a wall. I run over to my gun and pick it up.  
" wow who would have thought that the fucking whore knows how to use a gun?! now hurry up and die you stubborn slut" i shout, i aim the gun for her stomach and shoot she collapses to the ground and i pick up her corpse. After picking up her body i teleport to her apartment. I tie a rope to the shandelier and put it around her neck, i put a chair behind her to make it look like she hung herself. After that i wrote a note. The note read:

_dear reader,_  
_if you found this i am already dead. This is cus' i hate my life and people only want to use me. i killed alice the bunny and left her out in the huge field to die and i knew someone would find her so i killed myself. I shot myself in the stomach then hung myself. My gun is somewhere under the table and has my blood on it. as you can see this note also has my blood on. goodbye world, life is a bitch._  
_fiona._

I left the note on the table and put the gun under it after cleaning it then putting some of fiona's blood onto it. I teleported out of her apartment and took of my plastic gloves. I walked back to the field and took one last glance alice before looking at my arm, i laughed. With that i teleported back outside my house. the lights were on and i remember everyone was there. I hesitate before walking through the door. I find everyone watching the tv. i slowly and quietly close the door, then walk up behind the sofa's and watch the news. They were reporting alices death. Suddenly it changed. They began talking about finding a female fox called fiona commiting suicide in her apartment. I smirked, they took the bait. I chuckle and rouge looks back at me.  
" OMG AMY YOUR ARM!" she shouted. I looked back down at my arm then back to everyone then shrugged.  
"turns out that bitch knows how to use a gun" i laugh. Shadow looks at me shocked and rushes to look at my arm.  
" are you okay rose?" shadow asks concerned taking another look at my arm.  
" yes im fine" i say, shadow touches my arm and i wince from the pain. "or not" i laugh. Sonic looks over to me and also shows concern on his face, i roll my eyes but continue to listen to the news. i laugh at there stupidity.  
" ha they took the bait" i smirk. Shadow rolls his eyes and bandages my arm. Jacob comes over to me and touches my arm, i wince again and glare at him, he sticks out his tounge, so i punch him in the arm with my good arm. He then glares at me and starts a staring competition. I pretend to hit his face and he flinches.  
" flinch, high five" i say turning to shadow, he raises a brow before high fiving me.  
" how can you act like that when you just killed a person are you not worried they will find evidence agianst you?" cosmo asks.  
" hell nah and if they do got to keep living life until they do" i say matter of factly. The news reporters then find the note. Scrouge looks over to me.  
" what i had to write a note so they wouldn't think someone killed her, i just made it look like a suicide thats all" i shrug, scrouge chuckles. Jacob continues to poke my arm.  
" will you stop poking my arm" i ask glaring at him, he shrugs and continues. " you know you are asking for a fucking slap." i continue to glare at him but wince from the pain every so often. Instanty he stops poking my arm, i grin.

SCROUGE'S POV

I was suprised amy killed a person. We alll were. Now she was acting like nothing happend. Amy took everything into thought and didn't even leave evidence. No one would have ever thought she would kill someone, but with amy everything is unexpectable, that is what i like about her. We were all still confused about how calm she is. Amy walks upstairs then comes down i shorts and a vest top, because her other clothes had blood on, probably fiona's. She goes ans sits down on one of the sofa's cross legged. " hey i have a suggestion how about another round of truth or dare." rouge suggest.  
" uh i gotta go" cosmo, blaze, tails, cream and silver say in unison, before running out of the door. I laugh.  
" okay i am going to start with amy, truth or dare" rouge asks.  
" dare" amy shrugs.  
" i dare you to squeeze a lemon on your cut" rouge says smirking. Amy nods and gets a lemon. She squeezes it on her cut and winces, then comes and sits down.  
" oh god that fucking killed" she says laughing. Rouge smirks.  
" uh sonic truth or dare?" amy asks " dare, i am not going with truth" sonic answers.  
" okay i dare you to kiss scrouge" amy says, sonics jaw drops and i glare at amy. " forefit is to eat a plate of crap" amy adds. I kept glancing over to sonic mutturing 'eat the crap'. " fine i will eat the plate of fucking crap" sonic announces, i smirk at him. Sonic sits down at the table to have a plate of crap in front of him. He picks up a spoon and starts to eat it. Halfway through he gets up and runs to the bathroom and throws up. I laugh at him while amy is on the floor laughing at him, rouge is busy messing with knuckles and shadow is staring at amy. Sonic gets out of the bathroom and glares at me and amy, causing amy to laugh more. "knuckles truth or dare?" sonic asks.  
"dare" knuckles answers.  
" i dare you to make out in a closet with rouge." sonic smirks.  
" challange accepted, c'mon rouge" knuckles says grabbing rouge's hand.  
" ah don't leave me with them" amy says pointing to me, shadow, sonic and jacob.  
" good luck hun, oh knuckles" rouge replies. I raise an eyebrow then i hear rouge moan.  
" oh god no just no" amy says backing away from where rouge just stood. Sonic laughed, and shadow looked away. Jacob walks over to amy and starts poking her arm again. Amy closes her eyes and hit him right in the face, jacob falls backwards. " dont. poke. my bloody arm then stupid idiot" amy rolls her eyes. Jacob gets back up and sits on the other sofa. Shadow goes and sits next to him, and the two have a staring competition, until amy poked jacob making him flinch. She comes up to me and says:  
" flinch, high five" Amy says holding up her hand, i hold my hand in a fist in front of her. She put s her hand in a fist and safe's me. Rouge and knuckles come out of the closet and their hair and clothes were all messed up. Amy's eyes widen when she looks at rouge with her mouth open. Rouge sits down next to knuckles.  
" okay shadow truth or dare?" knuckles asks.  
" truth" shadow replies.  
" did you like your kiss with amy when you kissed her last time we played truth or dare" knuckles aksed, i look over at him then amy then for some random reason i look at sonic who is sitting on the edge of his seat about to fall of, i smirk and push him off.  
" just a little" shadow answers.  
" scrouge truth or dare?" shadow asks me.  
" dare" i answer his question.  
" i dare you to sing the first song that plays on the radio." shadow dares me.  
I go over to the radio and turn it on. When i turn it on 'right round by flo rida' comes on.  
" aww but this has a girl singer in it what do i do about that.?" i ask.  
" amy i dare you to sing the part of ke$ha so scrouge will shut up and do his dare" shadow adds, amy nods not seeming to mind.

(Flo Rida-scrouge)  
You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down

** (Ke$ha-amy)**  
**You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down**

(Flo Rida-scrouge)  
Hey Walk out my house with my swagger Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious I looked at my cotty, are ya outta control

Just like my mind where I m going No women, no shawties, no nothin but clothes No stoppin now, my Pirellis on role I like my jewelry, that s always on whoa

I know the storm is comin my pockets keep tellin me it s gonna shower Call up my homies it's all Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours

We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin it s platinum patron that be ours Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers Girl you drink with all that goodie power

(Flo Rida-scrouge)  
You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down

** (Ke$ha-amy)**  
**You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down**

(Flo Rida-scrouge)  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money a[round]  
Ain t nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It s goin down down.  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money [around]  
Ain t nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It s goin down down

(Flo Rida-scrouge)  
Hey Shawty must know i'm the man My money love her like a numba one fan Don t look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans My Benjamin Frank-a-lins A couple of grands, I got rubber bands My paper planes makin a dance Get dirty all night, that s part of my plan We building castles that s made out of sand She s amazing, the fire blazing Hotter than Cajun Girl won t you move a lil closer?  
Time to get paid, it s maximum wage That body belong on a poster I m in a daze, that bottom is wavin at me Like damn it, I know you You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster Tell me whatever and I ll be your roper

(Flo Rida-scrouge)  
You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down

** (Ke$ha-amy)**  
**You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down**

(Flo Rida-scrouge)  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money [around]  
Ain t nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It s goin down down From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money a[round]  
Ain t nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It s goin down down

(Flo Rida-scrouge)  
I m spendin my money I m out of control Somebody help me She s takin my bank roll.  
But I m king of the club And I m wearin the crown Poppin these bottles Touching these models Watchin they asses go down down

down down, down down [this line x4]

(Flo Rida-scrouge)  
You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down

** (Ke$ha-amy)**  
**You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down**

(Flo Rida-scrouge)  
You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down (x2)  
**(Ke$ha-amy)**  
**You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down**

With that we finish the song and everyone stares at us with their mouths open.  
"okay rouge truth or dare?" i ask, not botherd about there actions.  
"dare" rouge answers.  
" i dare you to drink five bottles of wine to your self." i say. Rouge goes to the kitchen then comes back with five bottles of wine and begins drinking them. Seven minutes later she had finished necking them down and was now tipsy leaning all over knuckles.  
" knuxie can you take me to the bat cave and be my bat man" rouge asks drunk. Amy giggles at her actions and shadown is grinning. Knuckles is over joyed and throws rouge over his shoulder.  
" well i have got to get going now" knuckles says smirking leaving the house.  
" that was unexpected" amy says, jacob, sonic and shadow nod in agreement, i grin.  
" now the torture begins" jacob says. me, sonic and shadow look at jacob confused, meanwhile amy backs away from him. Jacob picks up a pillow and launches it at amys face, she ducks and it misses her.  
" AH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" amy shouts standing up only to be hit by a pillow, she growls and gets up.  
" i suggest we all run now" jacob says. We all start running away when i notice amy isn't chasing us.  
" she isn't chasing us." i point out.  
" wrong" amy says teleporting infront of us and throwing a pillow at jacob, he ducks and it hits sonic.  
" really again" sonic whines.  
" well you were in the way again" amy replies. While amy is distracted jacob crawls up behind her and trips her up.  
" hey not fair" amy whines. Jacob shrugs standing up, amy gets back up and glares at him.  
" hey why not stop over again?" jacob asks.  
" fine by me aslong as you dont try what you did lats time" amy answers glaring at sonic, sonic replies with a chuckle.  
" sure i am not botherd" shadow answers.  
" well if shadow is in i am because i am better than him" sonic sticks out his chest, amy rolls her eyes.  
" sure why not" i say.  
-

* * *

ShadowsAngel1:** okay so this is imporatant that you vote what amy couple you want because i have many plots set out for them i just need to know what couple you want to read about.** so how did you like this chapter, amy commited a murder will they find evidence that it was her or not.** VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE AMY COUPLE!**

**JACOB ANTHONY ROSE IS MY OC! Vote in your review or pm me!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: sky diving and jail!

ShadowsAngel1:** okay the voting is still open for your favourite couple for amy to end up with.** with that said onto the explanation of the title of the chapter it has something to do with skydiving and jail, what do you think is going to happen? well read the chapter then you will know obviously that is what you came to do. read the chapter, hopefully.** So disclaimer dont own sonic the hedgehog or its characters apart from Jacob anthony rose he is my oc** and my other oc's will be properly introduced shortly. Now for the ages... Short chapter -.- not proud that it is short.

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20.

Knuckles:21.

Tails:15.

Silver:19.

Shadow:21.

Scrouge:20 .

Jacob (my oc): 19 .

Girls

Amy:18.

Cream:14.

Rouge:21.

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

voting is still up dont forget... UHH cant think of anything to say about this chapter, a bit of cussing XD -

* * *

JACOB'S POV

Amy had just agreed to let shadow, scouge and sonic stop again, she is probably to tired to put a fight. She walked away from us and up the stairs.  
" going to bed keep it down" amy says yawning. I laugh and she just sighs and walks back upstairs. I turn to the three behind me and smile mischeviously.  
" anyone want to go egging?" i ask, instantly we all smile darkly and go to the cupoard where there are ten boxes of eggs, but they have a label saying 'amys egging eggs dont touch!' i laugh and throw the label away. I pick up some of the boxes and hand them to sonic scrouge and shadow and hold some my self. I teleport us to an estate of houses and smirk.  
" will anyone do the honours of throwing the first egg?" i ask. scrouge smirks and launches and egg at a window it hits and the light turns on in that room. I laugh and begin throwing eggs myself. Sonic and shadow heitate before joining in. I throw an egg just to have the owner off that house look out the window with a bat in his hands, he closes the window and leaves. I smirk and carry on egging just to have a police car pull up in the street.  
" thank god amy is at home, she better answer her phone to ask her to bail us out" i mutter.  
" or we could just run?" sonic suggests.  
" nah then we would get done for ressisting arrest." shadow answers.  
" excuse me but i am going to have to ask you to step in the car." the cop says forcefully. sonic shrugs and gets into the patrol car followed by shadow and scrouge then me.  
" well that was easy you may have to squeeze in a bit but it was still easy." The cop added on. We arrived at the station and were quickly rushed into the same cell.  
" so how did you manage to get a phone call last time?" sonic asks.  
" uh well really it was amy she annoyed the crap out of them" scrouge answers.  
" oh god only amy knows how to be that god damn annoying, she acts." i face palm. The other three sweatdrop.  
" so um how do we be that annoying?" shadow asks.  
" oh wait they forgot to take my phone off me" i smirk. I ring up amy and she answers after three beeps.  
_**" what the fuck do you want? i told you to keep it down? are you not downstairs?" amy bombarded me with questions.**_  
" uh actually we are in the police station for egging and need you to bail us out" i rush

_**" well well well, so you actually need my help. you used my eggs didn't you, aww why didn't i come?" amy answers.**_  
" just come and bail us out" i snap.  
_**" fine cranky i'll come and bal you out sheesh be there in a few." amy says.**_  
" hey aren't you in your pyjamas.?" i ask

_**" uh no i was sitting on the roof the whole time when i went upstairs and saw you leave" amy answers.**_

" ohh hurry up then" i say. amy ends the call. While in our cell i hear the doors open and a gush of wind. A cop comes to our cell and lets us out.  
" consider yourselves lucky" he says moving out of the way. When we get to the front door i see amy already leaving. Before i could say anything to her she had already left leaving a faint pink blur behind her. I shrug and continue walking.  
" what do you rekon that was about?" sonic asks.  
" perhaps she thought i told you all" i answer. Everyone but shadow looks at me confused.  
" she wasn't always like she is now she used to be as she put it a sissy." i answer.  
" what happend?" sonic asks yet another question. I explain to them what happend with amy, the two look suprised but shadow doesn't look suprised at all.  
" she told you that herself didn't she shadow" i ask, shadow nods in reply. We reach back to the house to find amy on the roof, she is leaning back looking up at the stars.  
" how the hell did she get up th- ohh yeahhh teleportation" sonic answers his own question. She looks down to us and chucks an object down. I pick it up and notice it is the key. I put it into the door and it opens. Amy doesn't come down she continues to sit on the roof. We go up to the geust room where i normally stay and go to sleep.  
xXx.

AMY'S POV

I sat on the roof all night awake but lucky for me i wasn't tired i just felt the need to stay up all night. I look across the field to see the sun just rising i get out my phone and take a picture of the landscape. I feel a chill run through my body and i get a bad feeling about today. I look back across the sky and notice the sun is still in the middle of rising. I still have a bad feeling about today. I reach over to my phone but it gets i call. I look at the caller ID and it reads out creams name, i answer it quickly.  
" hey cream everything ok?" i ask concerned.  
" wrong its not cream" answers the voice. I recognise it instanly to be the annoying egg-dude whats his face.  
" what have you done with cream you creep" i ask growling over the phone.  
" nothing, yet. and it is Dr. robotnik to you." he answers.  
" you leave her alone, tell me where she is now. and for one i shall call you creep if i want to." i reply still growling. He chuckles at the other end and i growl more.  
" i will give you a hint annoying pest, she is somewhere in the sky over the ocean, but you better hurry." he answers laughing and ending the call. I teleport into the boys geust room and get a bucket of freezing colds water. I tip it over jacob and he squeels like a girl. Sonic, shadow and scrouge wake up from the sudden outburst.  
" what the hell why wake me up now the sun has only just got up!?" jacob shouts.  
" cream you idiot that fat guy has her again!" i shout back. I exit the room and run out of the house. I close my eyes and think, i get brought out of my thoughts to notice the other four had just came outside.  
" you know you didn't have to throw a bucket of water on me" jacob notes.  
" nah that was just for payback." i shrug. " anyone no a person with a plane?" i ask.  
" why do you want to know if we know a person with a plane?" shadow asks.  
" well cream is somewhere over the ocean in the air is the answer to your question. now do you know anyone with a plane?" i ask.  
" uh tails has a plane. but i dont know if he is awake." sonic answers.  
" well then we are just going to have to wake him up then aren't we." i note.  
" what if he is cranky?" scrouge asks.  
" well then we will have to use coperation then." i say. Sonic nods and leads the way. I run at the bakc behind everyone else thinking. I don't notice when shadow comes next to me.  
" you okay?" he asks, i smile and nod my head. He continues to run next to me with concern on his face.  
" hey tails does have a parachute right?" i ask shadow.  
" uh yes why?" he asks.  
" just got a feeling that is all." i reply, shadow nods and we come to a stop. Sonic goes go knock on the door but it opens with tails rushing around.  
" ahh sonic glad your hear eggman got cream." tails screams.  
" uh yeah we know" sonic replys " how your not one to wake up early." tails asks.  
" amy woke us up" sonic answers pointing at me.  
" how did you know?" tails asks turning to me.  
" egg-dude called of creams phone and i was up on the roof all night" i answer, tails raises an eyebrow before shaking his head.  
" we gotta go save her." tails shouts. i felt like saying 'no shit sherlock' but didn't because it would have been rude. Tails leads us to his plane which is huge. I aks him if he has a parachute and he nods handing it to me. Sonic gets on the wing and i get up on the other wing. I am not worried because i went wing walking before and didn't really care. Tails looked over to me and sonic waiting for a signal to go and we both nodded. The plane lifted off and we soon came in contact with eggmans ship. " ahh sonic good to see you." eggman's voice boomed over the speakers.  
" hand over cream!" sonic shouted.  
" oh the rabbit sure i don't need her now that i am going to destroy you" eggman answers throwing cream out over the ocean.  
" NOO CREAM!" i shout jumping of the wing off the plane. Eggman laughs but i ignore him, i focus on getting to cream. When i finally reach her i notice she has dry tears and her eyes are closed. We are still falling but i hug her tightly and she opens her eyes.  
" amy?" she asks crying.  
" dont worry cream im here it is going to be alright" i answer she hugs me tightly. I look back up to see sonic wide eyed, i remember we are about to fall in the ocean i close my eyes and focus on teleporting to land. When i open my eyes i notice we are on land and cream had closed her eyes shut crying waiting for the impact of water. " cream it is fine we are on land" i say slightly shaken up myself. Cream opens her eyes and crys loudly and hugs me again.  
" i thou-thought i wa-was g-g-going to d-d-d-die" cream stutters bursting out crying again. I look up to the sky. I see vanilla running over to us with cheese I let go of cream and vanilla mouths 'thank you' to me. I nod and mouth 'your welcome' back. I look back to eggmans ship and narrow my eyes. I teleport onto his ship and he turns around suprised.  
" how dare you, you made her think she was going to die you will pay so watch your back." i say punching him in the face then teleporting out. I open my eyes and see cream hugging me again, i hug her back and let one tear roll down my cheek. I look back up to the sky and see eggmans ship retreating.  
" oh i will be back pests you will see!" eggman vowed revenge and i saw tails' plane landing. I let go of cream and stand up, i then give her back her phone and smile, she looks back up to me and smiles again. I hand her a tissue and she wipes away her tears.  
" thank you miss. amy" cream thanks me with glassy eyes.  
" no problem cream, i will always try to be there for ya'" i say smiling. tails lands the plane and hugs cream, cream blushes but kisses him on the cheek. I look at them in awe then get poked on my back i turn aroun to see shadow and sonic looking at me like i was crazy.  
" are you crazy you could have died!" they both shout in unison.  
" and if i didn't act quick cream could have died." i retort, they look at me then sigh.  
" do you even know how to sky dive?" shadow asked.  
" no i just dove off without thinking, had to be done" i answer truthfully. The two's jaws look like they are going to drop off. My mind starts to wonder ith i gave eggman a black eye, i smirk at the thought.  
" what are you smirking at?" sonic asks.  
" punched egg-dude in the face pretty hard and im wondering if he has a black eye or not" i answer still smirking.  
" why did you do that?" shadow asks with a raised eyebrow.  
" because he made cream believe she was going to die so i had to get payback for it, should have hit him where it hurts though" i answer, shadow and sonic move backwards, i roll my eyes.

SONIC'S POV

well i was slightly shocked amy would just jump off the plane like that but whats is done is done and cannot be changed. I get brought out of my thoughts when i see a chili dog stand. I rush into line and get one. I walk back over to shadow and amy and they are both wearing 'WTF' expressions on their faces.  
" how can you eat those?" amy asks.  
" they are delicious!" i answer, meanwhile shadow and amy are shaking their heads. Someone comes up behind me and kicks me, i turn around to see that jacob kicked me.  
" what the hell?" i ask, he points to a sign on my back and i glare over at scrouge who had just put a sign syaing kick me on my back, i pick it of and throw it in the trash. I looked back at my food and continued to ram it into my mouth.  
" well i would love to stay and chat however i must get going see ya' round" amy says running off in a flash. We all raise an eyebrow at amys actions but shake it off. I was still a bit concerned for her, but i would most likely bug her about it later on.

* * *

ShadowsAngel1: **okay so the voting still openn vote for you favourite couple either by review or pm.**  
Jacob anthony rose is my oc okay. Doesn't own sonic the hedgehog. R&R people dont forget to vote...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Training, training and more training!

ShadowsAngel1:** voting is still oen but so far shadamy is winning, so if you want sonamy your just going to have to vote for sonamy , but shadamy is still in the lead for now.** Next chapter will be the long awaited bike trip. But for this chapter we have training with aqua and amy, but why are they training? nobody knows, apart from me obviously otherwise it would be just completely randomn and nothing so far in the story would have made sense. Aqua is also one of my oc's along with jacob anthony rose. Sorry for the long wait for this to be updated because i normally update this story each day but i have had writers block. Even while writing this chapter my mind kept on going blank every moment or so. As i cant think of anything else to write about this chapter how about you just read it.** I actually wonder sometimes if you people read these start thingies i write otherwise i would probably make them smaller instead of making them real long then i could just get to the story straight away, but then i wouldn't be able to notify you on what is happening... you know what just read the chapter.**

AGES:  
Boys

Sonic: 20.

Knuckles:21.

Tails:15.

Silver:19.

Shadow:21.

Scrouge:20 .

Jacob (my oc): 19 .

edward the bat(my oc):19

John the cat(my oc):19

Sam the rabbit(my oc):15

Girls

Amy:18.

Cream:14.

Rouge:21.

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

Aqua (my other oc): 18

now the chapter finally begins. these thingies are getting to long.  
**Shadow: no shit Sherlock ** _*glares at him*._  
-

* * *

AMY'S POV

i just ran all the way from the seaside back home where i met up with aqua for one of our very special training sessions When i got there she greeted me with a friendly wave.  
" you made it" aqua says letting a_ 'thew'_ noise escape her lips.  
" uh yeah well how can i be late when i can run and teleport?" i ask.  
" yeah but if you didn't have teleportation you would not last without it" aqua challenges. I smirk.  
" okay you got yourself a deal i will not teleport for a day. hmm i might even go to siberia you know one of the coldest places on earth, and you will come with me we are going to put our training to the test" i dare.  
" fine if you don't teleport for a day i might consider your survival idea, but first lets go and start our special training" aqua agrees we do our secret hand shake and set off. When we got to our destination which was a secret field it was set out with archery kit and many other equipment Waiting with the equipment was a blue bat. I smirk, knowing that it would be Edward with the archery stuff.  
" hey pinkie and water girl!" ed yells out to us, i glance over to aqua who's eye is twitching. She has tears coming up in the brim of her eye. I roll my eyes and nudge her the tears begin to disappear and we continue walking. When we reach the equipment i walk over to said blue bat and punch him in the arm, hard. Ed grips his arm in pain and looks at me like 'WTF'. i laugh at his expression and tap my nose.  
" dont make her cry she is called aqua for a reason you know ed!" i mutter under my breath. I fake laugh and glare at him and he instantly joins in. I stop and pick up a bow and some arrows in a bag and hoist the bag onto my back. I pick one out of the bag and place it in the bow, i draw the string and aim for above an apple that is ripe and going to fall soon, i let loose of the string and the arrow fires, it directly hits the the branch and cuts it, the arrow then lands on the ground with the apple. I smirk and hand the apple to edward.  
"put it on your head" i say still smirking. Said bat glares at me before walking a distance away from me and puts the apple on his head.  
" READY?!" i shout, edward holds up his thumb signalling me to go. I draw the string then aim for the apple, i let go and wait. seconds later i see Edward still has his eyes closed, i roll my eyes and pick up both halves of the now perfectly cut apple. I kick the cowering bat in the side and throw him both halves of the apples. I walk over to the targets and pace my self back. I look over to aqua who is practasing with using a spear with fish in the river. I smile at her determination and continue to aim for the targets. I was about to draw my string when someone poked my back, surprised i let go of the string and turned around to see a guilty blue bat trying to look innocent. i am both relieved and annoyed, relieved it wasn't anyone like sonic or shadow, annoyed because he ruined my shot.  
" you know right now i want to both hit you playfully on the arm kidding around AND shoot you with an arrow." I state looking him in the eye. I decide the first option and i punch him in the arm, before turning around and taking aim. I close my eyes and release the string, i then open my eyes to see my arrow had landed a bullseye. I walk into the forrest and find aqua showing some moves on a punch bag. I pick up an axe and throw it carelessly towards a target held onto a tree close to where aqua is turns around startled and calms down when she notices it is only me.  
" oh my god you scared me to death" aqua says holding a hand over her heart.  
" try not to get scared so easily it would be a set back and a weakness." i point out.  
" how the hell am i suppose to do that? how did you do it?" aqua asks. i sigh at her last question.  
" well to be honest with you i just dont get scared easily after you know what happend," i answer. Aqua nods and starts to appologise thousands of times for bringing it up. I sigh bored of her appologising and turn to her.  
" you do know it isn't your fault and i am not hurt by what happened anymore, i have completely forgot about the matter, life goes on" i state.  
" you know you have pretty wise sayings considering you act first think later," aqua points out.  
" yeah well those saying are just the first things that pop into my head, and as for when i act first think later well the saying in my head when i do crazy things is 'just do it' i like nike it is a good brand so that saying sticks into my head and i do fun yet crazy things"i say matter of factly. Aqua nods laughing and then we swap over, her now using the axes and me on the punch bag. I continue to punch the bag at full speed not caring about my knuckles. I stop when my phone goes off, staring at it before looking at the caller ID i answer it.  
" hey ames you ok you left pretty quickly" sonic asks, i mentally curse myself for answering the phone.  
" uh yes im ok and im just doing stuff" i say walking away from aqua who is using the axes really loudly.  
" are you using an axe or something?" sonic asks, i stop in my tracks and reply instantly.  
" uh no why would you think that, uh maybe i am, but there is a possiblility that it isnt me" i say even confusing myself.  
" what that didn't make sense?" I hear sonic say then snickering behind him. " you have me on speaker phone don't you?" i asked face palming. " uh maybe." sonic replies. I don't notice that i walked back to the archery kit and almost got hit by an incoming arrow.  
" HOLY SHIT, EDWARD GET YOUR FAT ASS BACK HERE NOW OR IM GOING TO BE KICKING YOUR FUCKING FACE" i yell cursing at the guilty blue bat at the other side of the field, completely forgetting i was in the middle of a phone call.  
" huh what Edward is with you what are you doing" i hear Jacobs voice at the other side of the phone. I face palm another time for my stupid actions and reply.  
" i gotta go im about to be serving bat kebab." i answer ending the call. Minutes later i was over near ed and was not far from punching him in the face.  
" i didn't know it was you, in fact i couldn't even see you or the target." Edward points out holding his hands up defensively.  
" well if you couldn't see the target why fire it huh what is your pathetic answer to that?" i ask glaring at him holding my hammer.  
" dont kill me but i actually did see you and was messing about." Edward answers closing his eyes shut with fake tears streaming down his face. I take this as an opportunity and take a picture sending it to Jacob saying:  
LOL look how pathetic he is cowering in front of me like ima gonna kill him XD. I send the text then poke him. He opens his eyes and sees me laughing at him and glares at me. " what the hell was that for." he asks still glaring.  
" well one you could have killed me. you thought i was going to kill you, which i wouldn't do and your expression was hilarious." i answer laughing. He continues to glare at me and i walk away. Hearing movement a slide to the side and catch the arrow before it hit me, i smirk at his shocked expression.  
" how the heck did you know?" ed asks confused.  
" well your lucky that i did otherwise my last thing i would have done was throw it through your chest, but that is not the point. i knew that it was coming one because i heard your movements and two because i am limited edition" i reply then walking back to aqua. I gracefully sneak up behind her and poke her back, she turned around swinging and axe with her, luckily i duck in time and miss having my head chopped off.  
" huh everyone is trying to kill me today" i laugh.  
" AHH OH MY GOD SORRY SOOO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" aqua yells in my ear.  
" it isn't your fault i snook up on you stop appologising to me okay, once again life goes on okay calm down" i say patting her on the back. She puts her focus onto the water and made a small ball of water appear in the air but it drops down.  
" you will get it some time" i notify her climbing a tree.  
" you think so?" aqua asks me with hope. I nod and give her an encouraging smile. Once in the top of the tree i look over the top of it and notice colorful blurs running towards Edward There is a blue one, green one and two black ones except one had a few hilights of red in it. I jump out of the tree and grab aquas hand. oh shit if they find us Jacob will annoy the crap out of me, i yelled at myself mentally.  
" what is going on?" aqua asks running with me.  
" they are here, and i have a felling it wont be long until john and Sam are here and that will be even more annoying they know how to push my buttons" i yell still running like crazy,but come to a halt when my phone starts to ring. I look at the caller ID and see it is Jacob calling. I hesitate before answering.  
" sorta busy right now can't chat." i quickly say.  
" amy where the hell are you and we also can't find aqua." Jacob says. I stay completely still seeing two figures in front of us one of a cat and the other a small rabbit. I glance over to aqua who is mentally cursing herself. John the cat and Sam the rabbit stood in front of us. John looked pretty chilled mixed with a happy and serious expression, sam's expression was by far so cute his held joy. Aqua found it hard not to look at Sam in the eye and soon did and squeezed him into a death hug because of his cute facial expression. I face palmed but noticed i was still in the middle of a call, again.  
" uh gotta go there is something i need to do." i reply fast before skillfully ending the call. I look over at john and point him into the direction of the others he walks in that direction and Sam follows not before giving me a hug, i gratefully return it and climb up a tree when they are out of sight. Now safe fully perched into the tree i see everyone apart from the girls are on the field. Sonic, Shadow, Scrouge, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Jacob, Edward/ed, John and sam all stood talking in the field i jumped out of the tree and started running again grabbing Aqua's hand at the same time. I continued to run with Aqua slowly pacing behind me but getting dragged. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and think. I turned to Aqua who was trying to catch her breath and looking at me confused but slightly pissed.  
" next time tell me when your going to run like crazy and drag me through bushes!" Aqua yells quietly.  
" can you climb up that tree and check where they are for me" i say in a 'cant be botherd tone'.  
" NO! one because you dragged me through a bush, two because you are a better tracker then me and three i can't climb a tree without hurting myself" Aqua replies, i roll my eyes and start to climb the tree. When reaching the top a cautiosly lift my head up and notice they are no longer in the field. I jump down and mentally change to survival mode. Aqua looks at me like i am crazy when i check the wind direction. I start walking away and signal her to follow me. I hear some movement and duck into a bush, then pulling aqua in beside me. We check the clearing and i stop for a moment feeling an uncomfortable shiver go down my spine. We continue to sit in the same bush until i think that it is clear. I motion Aqua to go first and she hesitates.  
" don't worry Aqua i will be right behind you in an instant if anything goes wrong im faster than you so if i can get you out first i will come right behind you" i whisper reassuring her. She hesitates before jogging into the field stopping halfway, she ducks when sam attempts to jump her. I look around before running to her and grabbing her hand dragging her behind me. As i thought we got ambushed at a hedgehog mixed pile was attempted but i dodged it with aqua in tow. When i was clear that we weren't being followed i let go of a very pissed aqua.  
" you said you wouldn't drag me agian!" aqua yelled.  
" hey i didn't promise it and i just made sure you didn't be the bottom of a squished pile on, your welcome" i say sarcastically. She came up and punched my arm playfully, however it hurt when she hit the spot where i got shot. I wince and aqua notices what she did.  
" so sorry i forgot sorry sorry sorry sorry!" aqua yells looking at my arm lifting it making it hurt more.  
" aqua it is fine don't worry about it AND stop appologising to me at least you didn't shoot me with an arrow you just punched me that is all you didn't know that my wound hasn't healed properly yet, no biggie," i reply. A thought pops into my head and i turned toward the very apologetic hedgehog.  
" they are coming" i say running again, aqua follows closely behind me. I lead my trail all the way to the park and get aqua to rub up against some trees making her look crazy, i laugh and she glares at me in return.

SCROUGE'S POV

Some crazy reason we were chasing amy and her friend on some hunt. why? i don't know, we just were. We had just met edward, john and sam all mates of jacob and amy. Some reason jacob knew that amy knew she was being followed again. I think they shared a mental connection or something like that i wasn't paying attention to what ever they were saying. Casually following behind slowly, therefore slowing ther rest of them down so amy can get away from these crazy people. Got to admit it though bieng surrounded by these 9 mobians is pretty annoying no wonder why she ran. Me i wouldn't call my self annoying. Jacob said something about amy dropping Aqua off or something then heading back home. So because of this new information we casually walked back to amy's home. When we got there i saw amy sitting on her roof though she noticed us the others didn't notice her. She knew i knew she was there and looked around thinking of things to do. Ihad to admit she looked pretty funny trying to hide herself from us on the roof. I saw her run to the backside of the house and jump of the roof and slowly run into more tree's. I laugh and everyone looks at me. I point towards the trees chuckling and they run into them. Moments later amy teleports in front of me. " what the hell are they still trying to do if they are trying to annoy me we passed annoying hours ago" amy asks listening about for other noises looking alert.  
" no idea i wasn't listening to them i tuned out while they were talking" i answer.  
" yeah i always tune out they may be funny but god once they start talking they will not shut the hell up. in have tried everything but they always end up finding me. im a good tracker myself, but they are always one step ahead of me" amy says now looking me in the eye, no longer looking alert. Her ears twitch and her eyes go wide before she teleports back to the roof. I get piled on by everyone. " see what i mean" amy yells down to me before teleporting again. I crawl from underneath them looking quite annoyed.  
" oh god i forgot amy has the keys damn!" jacob says, i smirk. Jacob holds up a finger then teleports somewhere. we dont wait long when he is holding a soaking wet amy.  
" put me the hell down before i ram your face up his sorry ass" amy growls pointing over at edward. Jacob drops her on the ground and amy growls even more.  
" now what is it you want considering you pushed me off a cliff just to get me to come with you" amy asks glaring daggers at him. " the key to the house" jacob says laughing at her expression. Amy face palms and walks over to the mat lifting it up revealing a key.  
" YOU KNEW IT WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME YOU IDIOT DONT DENY IT BECAUSE I KNOW YOU KNEW IT WAS THERE YOUR THINKING OF IT RIGHT NOW!" amy yells poking jacob.  
" what am i thinking of now?" jacob asks smugly.  
" your thinking of when you just pushed me off that cliff, now you are thinking of waffles" amy says glaring at him. She shoved the key into his hand and begun to walk off again. jacob stopped by standing in her way, she tried going round the side of him but he followed her movements. We sat down interested in what they were doing.  
" you know you can stop showing off now you annoying piece of shit" amy growled.  
" heh i am not showing off. and language!" jacob said in a daring tone.  
" uh yes you are and you are not the boss of me you may be older than me but i don't take orders from people with the paitence of a five year old" Amy retorted.  
" fight me" jacob joked with a daring tone.  
" bring it on" amy replied completly serious. We were all taken aback by amys change of tone and seriousness. Jacob got into a fighting stance while amy just stood there with her eyes closed. Jacob took a running start and was going to start with a round house kick, amy opend her eyes and caught his foot. she then twisted it round and threw him over her into a tree. While doing so she seemed to have no emotion showing on her face. Jacob slowly used the tree to help him get up already having blood in the corner of his mouth, which he spat out. Amy once again stood still waiting for his next move, jacob copied this waiting for her move. He moved closer to her and threw a punch which amy didn't attempt to dodge, it hit the side of her face, but she only moved back slightly. She then tripped him up and got down on her knee's next to him punching him in the face twice, he caught her fist and bent in backwards, amy quickly recoverd by using her over hand to knock his off of hers. She got up and began to walk away. Jacob got up stunned, still determined to win he went up behind amy and punched her where she got shot. He punched her hard. She winced and quickly grabbed her arm and jumped backwards forming a strategy. Amy smirked and waited for jacob to come closer. When he finally got close enough, she kicked him where it hurt. She began to walk off once again.  
" don't fuck with me jacob or there will be another one of them coming!" amy yelled still clutching her arm whci was now bleeding again. Shadow, sonic and me stood confused and concerned for amy. We were all thinking the same thing. OUch that got to hurt! Walking over to jacob i began to wonder.  
" do you always do that?" i ask.  
" uh actually no she must have finally snapped" jacob says joking.  
" YOU HIT A GIRL WHAT THE FUCK?!" shadow shouted.  
" oh god i did didn't i?" jacob asked himself. We all stared at him confused. I walked away leaving everyone confused. Soon i found myself looking at amy who stared out at the ocean sitting in a tree, still holding her bleeding arm. i shook my head and sat up on the branch next to her. She was half smirking but also had a still blank looking expression.  
" you ok?" i ask breaking the silence. She nodded.  
" was he still hunched over in pain when you left?" amy says looking at me.  
" yeah that gotta hurt" i answer. Amy laughs and stares back out to the ocean.  
" he asked for it" amy added. She was still holding her arm the blood running down it. I looked at her face but there wasn't a bruise on it just blood.  
" if your wondering it didn't hurt considering he looked like he was lashing out at me it didn't hurt. i wasn't even fully punching him properly myself" amy answers my question before i asked it. How did she know what i was going to ask?  
" i knew what you was going to ask because one it is an obvious question and two i have been learning how to read minds hense the reason why i knew what moves he was going to use." amy answers my question. I think for a moment of what to say._ ' Your hot,'_ i thought.

**_ ' thanks. and your a badass'_** amy's voice said in my head. i jumped back in suprise and fell off of the branch. Amy laughed and jumped off the branch and helped me up. " woah i gotta find out how you do that" i say suprised.  
" maybe i will teach you sometime" amy notes_. man i felt like kissing her right now._  
_**'dont even think about it'**_ amys voice says in my head. she winks at me. for a strange reason to draw her attention away from what i just thought i begin to think of:_ 'waffles'_  
_**'um okay dont do that i know what you thought before that and waffles is well just random'**_ amy replies in my head.  
_' ah stop reading my mind'_ i think. amy laughs and nods. I look back at her then her arm. I am brought out of my thoughts when amy touches my arm and we are teleported into her living room.  
" amy im so sorry i didn't mean it sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry IM super sorry!" jacob yells into her ear.  
" sheesh your apologising as much as aqua dont do that stop appologising i got my revenge already. yeah sorry for kicking you where it hurts" amy replies putting a hand on his shoulder. Jacob brings her into a bone crushing bear hug.  
" uh jacob you are crushing my arm" amy notes slightly wincing. "dont evn think about saying sorry im already sick of that word today" amy adds on. jacob instantly closes his mouth. Amy walks into the kitchen and gets out a first aid kit. She bandages her arm and walks upstairs.  
" im going to bed all that running today was tiring CBA to do anything else night" amy yelled from the top of the stairs closing the door to her room.  
" sleepover!" jacob shouted in a girly tone. We stare at him scared. "oh im joking god im not gay!" jacob laughs.

" did you know amy can read minds now?" i ask.  
" you what she learnt how to do that?" jacob asked me.  
" yeah she read my mind and yours" i answer. shadow is impressed, sonic is slightly suprised but not that much. Tails and sam are in the corner in thier sleepin bags discussing planes and technology. It was piece and quiet until we heard the cupboard open down stairs. obviously they sent me to go check because i did nothing today. When i got down i saw amy walking out of the kitchen with buiscuts and a can of monster. She looks at me and i raise an eyebrow. She rolls her eyes and goes back into the kitchen. She comes out with several other monster cans and a few rockstars. She hands them to me and keeps a monster to herself.  
" has tails ever drank coke before?" amy asks.  
" dont think so why?" i answer. Amy goes back into the kitchen and comes out with two cans of coke.  
" well then him and tails can both try it but your going to have to deal with a hyper fox and rabbit" amy replied. I nod. She helps me take the drinks upstairs and gives us a bunch of crisps before leaving to go to her own room._ She is super hot, i thought._  
_**' i heard that'**_ amys voice rang in my head.  
" damn amy and her mind reading" i curse outloud. everyone else laughs.

* * *

ShadowsAngel1: well well well **.JACOB ANTHONY ROSE, ED THE BAT, JOHN THE CAT AND SAM THE RABBIT ARE ALL MY OC'S ALONG WITH AQUA THE HEDGEHOG. well voting is still open, vote for your favourite couple in either review or pm me.** so amy can read minds not joking when she says she is limited edition.** Well read and review peoples. dont forget to vote i cant stress how important it is. so far shadamy is winning!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: bike competition

ShasowsAngel1: Okay so it is finally the bike competition and some of the group get left to house sit but hey it sure is fun when you are house sitting a mansion like house. One of the other bike competitors is going to be none other than sally acorn. do you think amy and her will get along or try to rip out each others throats? dont ask me im writing the chapter. So sonic and shadow are going with amy how will they find it? yet again dont ask me just read the chapter. i will list my oc's in the ages so yeah.** So far in the voting shadamy is winning in the lead with 4 votes, sonamy with 1 and scrougamy with 2, so basically carry on voting.**

LONGEST CHAPTER O.O 3

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20.

Knuckles:21.

Tails:15.

Silver:19.

Shadow:21.

Scrouge:20 .

Jacob (my oc): 19 .

edward the bat(my oc):19

John the cat(my oc):19

Sam the rabbit(my oc):15

Girls

Amy:18.

Cream:14.

Rouge:21.

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

Aqua (my other oc): 18

may contain naughty words. nah there isn't any naughty words i will make up for it next chapter!  
-

* * *

SONIC'S POV

We Woke up to hear a bike outside and the others couldn't be botherd to check it out so i was sent outside. When i got outside i saw amy with both of her bikes now free of the spraypaint that had been put on by me. She saw me and waved. huh so she got my wonderful art of her bike, i thought.  
' damn right im not leaving it on' i heard amy's voice in my head. My eyes widen and i look over to amy to see her with a wide grin plasterd on her face.  
" so you can read minds then?" i ask shocked.  
" wait to shoot the obvious sherlock. and it would sound a lot cooler if you said telepathy" amy replies rolling her jade eyes. I chuckle and shake my head.  
" so how is the ass upstairs feeling?" amy asks. I nod and she gets the message.  
' get your stuff ready im geting ready to leave tell shadow too because i CBA' amys voice answers in my head, i look at her to see her walking to the horse stable with some hay. I follow her and see her re-doing the bedding and topping up their food. The horses neigh when they see me come in and amy leans round the corner looking at me. She then goes back to doing her work on the horses bedding. I run up ehind her and poke her in the side, in return she jumps like 1 foot into the air.  
" shit warn me when your gonna do that" amy gasps. I laugh at her actions and she pouts. Feeling something slimy on my back i turn around to have a horse infront of my face. I let out a girl like shriek and back away. I look over to amy to see she is smirking and patting the horse down the back. Glaring at her she rolls her eyes and leads the horse out into the field.  
" what you gonna ride it or something?" i ask curious.  
" yeah they gotta be able to work out " she answers fitting the saddle onto it. With the saddle in place amy then puts the bridle on and gets onto the saddle.  
" dont you need to wear horse gear and stuff" i point out. Amy turns the horse into the stable and comes out with a helmet on and shrugs.  
" yeah i do but cant be botherd and this is just to pass the time, midnight here is perfectly fine with that aren't you girl. it is demon i have to put all of my gear on" amy replies.  
"demon?" i ask unsure of who demon is.  
" i will tell you after i am done with midnight then you will see demon" amy says while midnight starts with a trot getting away from me. I walk up to the fence and sit on it watching amy do various jumps across the field in a canter. Time flew by quickly watching amy do her jumps on midnight and she had came out of the stable wearing full gear standing next to a giant black stallion with a red bridle and saddle. Seeing him that big made him look imtimidating and i stood back a few steps. Amy laughed and got onto the giant horse. I swear that horse was smirking if they can even smirk but it sure looked like it. " this is demon" amy states rubbing his neck. I relax a bit and notice that that horse can smirk, because he is smirking at me right now.  
" do you know he can smirk?" i ask confused at the horses actions.  
" yes that is one of the reasons he is called demon, one he can do unatural things, two he is one demon, and three he is fast and he knows it" amy said making the horse stand taller.  
" cool nice to know," i say smiling.  
" do you want to know how fast he goes," amy asks me, i nod " get on then" amy adds on pointing to the back bit of the saddle. I hesitate before getting onto the back. Demon lifts up his front legs and pushing all force onto his back making me grip onto amys waist. When demon was back onto all fours i was slightly blushing and amy was laughing.  
" yeah forgot to warn you about that, oh well" amy says before demon kicked off straight into a canter. I once again held onto amys waist and tensed up.  
' relax your not gonna die because you are still holding onto me, if you let go then it is bad' amy noted telepathically to me. I nodded and relaxed a bit letting the wind blow through my quills. I look up to see a jump. Suddenly we were in the air and it felt like flying except it was just in the middle of a jump. It felt amazing to just relax and do nothing instead of running. A few jumps later and we had stopped near the fence where we had started. I carefully got off at to not hurt the animal. Looking at it a second he no longer seemed intimidating.  
" he wants to know if you think he is cool" amy asks me.  
" yeah i do" i answer truthfully. Amy takes demon back into the stable and takes of his saddle and bridle, then takes of her horse gear. coming back out of the stable she asked me a question.  
" well are you and shadow ready?" amy asked smirking knowing the answer.  
" oh god i didn't tell him" i say panicking. Amy rolls her eyes before closing them shut. I raise an eyebrow.  
" there done he should be getting ready now" amy says.

**~meanwhile with shadow and the others~ **

SHADOW'S POV

" wow never knew amy was a cheerleader before" tails says. We were sitting in the living room watching old videos of amy doing cheerleading at her school before the incident.  
" yeah she never seemed to be the cheer type but back then her and her friends made up the whole team apart from this one guy, who was the only boy cheerleader, he was biosexual" jacob says, ( i dont have any problem with biosexual people or anything and this isn't a stereotype dont take it the wrong way) edward, john and sam nod in agreement because they were all there when it happend.

_** 'get ready im going to be leaving for my bike comp soon so yeah get your stuff if your coming'** _amys voice telepathically enterd my head making note.  
" ah how can she talk to me telepathically when she isn't even around me?!" i yell, making the others chuckle at my recent outburst.

**~ back with sonic and amy~ **

AMY'S POV

I was walking back to the house with sonic when i stopped outside the door. Sonic looked at me as if i was crazy. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I decided to try and read someone's mind to find out what they were doing. Choosing jacobs i gatherd some information about them watching a certain video about cheerleading.  
" oh god no not the video" i say face palming for leaving them alone with in my house. Sonic raises an eyebrow again and looks at me confused, i hold my hand to the door signalling him to go in first. This is not going to be pretty, i thought. Sonic enterd the living room to be followed by me. When we got inside i found everyone on the sofas watching an old video of me and my mates doing a cheerleading routine to 'best friend by toybox' in highschool infront of the whole school. I facepalm myself another time and look over to sonic who is grinning. I send him a look as if to say ' you say anything and you die', he couldn't help but make his grin wider at me expression. Having enough of the amount of cheer coming off that routine and sonic smirking at me i rush to my room leaving a pink blur behind me. When i got in my room i packed my things. I got my casual clothes, clubbing clothes, keys to my old house. I didn't sell my old house, because it had so much memories and i need a get away once in a while. Picking up my bag and walking to my door i open it and walk down the stairs. When i reach the bottom of the stairs i see them all watching that video still. god how long does that stupid routine even last, because i cant remember that is why i kept that bloody disk. Getting an idea i smirked. Walking over to the freezer i got out a packet of ice, quietly i pour them into a bag. rushing to behind jacob, i tip the ice down his back and he shrieks like a girl jumping out of his seat onto the floor rolling on his back. I cross my arms and smirk at my job. He looks back up to me and glares, if looks could kill i would be dead. Everyones attention now to me i make a note.  
" note to self destroy that disk, other note to self got to do that again" i say smirking at jacob who's eye is twitching. I roll my eyes and throw him my spare key the house.  
" watch my house. now for the rules, 1 dont go in my room you go in my room prepare to get hunted down and killed with a very slow and painful death," i say listening to everyone gulp, i roll my eyes and continue," 2 don't forget to properly wash and feed my horses, 3 dont scratch any of my disks games or cds it doesn't matter, 4 if you are going to throw a house party clean up the mess yourself and no one is to step foot in my room, finally last rule DO NOT TOUCH MY GUNS OR SPRAY PAINT" i conclude, with a serious look on my face.  
" party pooper" jacob replies, i roll my eyes and walk out off the door sonic following me. He only has one bag just like me except mine is bigger and is full. Shadow soon came out with a bag same size as sonics. I put my bag down next to my bike and close my eyes. when i reopen them they are gone, sonic' and shadow's eyes both widen.  
" is there anything you can't do" Sonic asks with his jaw dropped.  
" yes i can't shape shift i point out jokingly, shadow chuckled at my reply. Now walking towards my old house i stopped by aqua's and waited for her. Minutes later she came out and greeted us with a friendly smile.  
" well are we doing the usual today?" aqua asks, i nod in reply and look at sonic and shadow who both hold questioning looks on their faces.

AQUA'S POV

We reached amy's old house and threw shadows and sonics bags in the living room and left for the bike track. Since amy couldn't be bothered to walk all the way there with her bike she just teleported us there. When we got to the track shadows eyes widened as his eyes scanned over all of the bikes. I looked over to amy who was smirking looking in the direction of her frenemy or rival. Sally Acorn stood not far away from us next to her bike. Her eyes went wide with joy when she saw amy but then when she noticed amy smirking at her she quicly transformed it into a glare. Ever since high school sally always never admitted that she was friends with amy so called her a rival. Amy didn't seem to mind about that because deep down she knew she cared like a sister. They would pull pranks on each other and get along sometimes, normal sister like relationship. But sally saw her as her rival and nothing else, according to her anyway. Sally came walking over to us to make a conversation.  
" well amy getting ready to eat dirt today?" sally asked smirking.  
" could ask you the same question sally" amy replied. I sweat drop at their childish actions with each other. " hmm no because your going to eat dirt not me" sally added pouting holding up her head.  
" oh sorry i forgot princesses dont do anything of the sort" amy mocked coppying sallys actions. I face palm and look over at sonic and shadow, shadow was still looking at all the bikes while sonic had a raised eyebrow at the conversation between both pink hedgehog and squirrel were having. Sally continued to glare while amy was smirking at her actions.  
" sonic meet sally acorn, sally meet sonic the hedgehog" i say sighing making sally stop glaring at amy and look over to sonic.  
" wow he looks like my old boyfriend" sally stated looking back over to amy. Amy looked back to sonic and nodded in agreement.  
" now that i think about it he does" amy agrees. Sonic lets out a 'hmph' and folds his arms. I laugh and roll my eyes also agreeing that sonic looks like sally's old boyfriend. Sally walks back over to her bike and turns her head facing amy.  
" good luck amy, your going to need it today" sally shouts grinning, amy rolls her eyes. The bell rung and everyone set their bikes in place. When their bikes were all in place the second bell rung and they left there places going round the track.  
( AN. because i am not very good at bike scenes i am just going to skip to who won hope you don't mind.)  
The race ended and the winners were on the podiums. A male echinda was third, sally was second and amy was first. Amy got a bigger trophy than sally and a bunch of roses, walking up to sally she gave her the roses and held up her thumb. Sally rolled her eyes and nodded.  
" well that was fun, now aqua time for the usual" amy says looking at me, i nod and we teleport back to amys house. When we get there amy and i go and change clothes. Amy puts on a hoodie, joggers and a pair of nike hightops, also she wears her obey snap back and personalized dog tags with her name on it. I wear skinny chino trousers a bat wing top and a pair of dolly shoes.  
" you know amy sometimes you choose the most boy like clothes" i point out.  
" hey it is my style, cant help it" amy adds on. Our plan is to go to the arcade chill there for a bit then go to the club. When we got to the arcade shadow and sonic challenged each other on a shooting game and picked up the fake guns for it. Amy challenged me to a dance challenge Unlucky for me amy always came here as a child and memorized every move to half of the tracks. Since amy won the challenge she gave me a victory bruise, then tickled me to death. I walked over to a grabber machine and saw the most amazing teddy. I squealed when i saw a giant barney the dinosaur teddy sitting there waiting to be grabbed. Amy looked over to me to see me fawning over the purple dinosaur and rolled her eyes.  
" yes i may choose the most boy like clothes however your weakness is barney that purple dinosaur with green spots" amy giggles smirking at me. I roll my eyes and play the game. Five trys later and i still hadn't won the barney plush. I turn around and give amy the puppy eyes, she rolls her eyes and walks up to the machine. Shadow and sonic smirk when amy wins the dinosaur for me. As soon as she got close to me with the barney plush i screamed in joy and crushed the purple teddy and jumped around. Amy looked at me running around with it and face palmed.  
" note to self don't ever give you a barney plush ever" amy muttered sweat dropping when i run past her laughing with the barney plush. I squish it again and it laughs.  
" OMG HE TALKS AS WELL! YAY!" i yell.  
" you mean he talks as well, you have got to be kidding me" amy asks face palming again Sonic sneaks up behind amy and knocks her snap back off of her head and places it on his.  
" i don't think so smart ass" amy says placing the hat back onto her head. I challenge sonic to the dance challenge and he accepts. Shadow goes against amy on the gun one and wins. I look back to shadow and amy and see them doing another round, amy wins the second round. I lose the dance challenge again and sonic smirks and pushes out his chest proudly, i roll my eyes and punch him lightly in the arm. " yay now to go clubbing" i point out looking at my watch.  
" the talking dinosaur is going home i am not going to be seen with it," amy says pointing to my barney plush. I nod and amy transports it back to my house," there it is back at your house now" amy adds on. When we reach the club i instantly start jumping in time with the music to the dance floor because they were playing 'sorry for party rocking by lmfao' I look back to the three other hedgehogs whose jaws are almost on the floor.  
" you kidding me you just had to do that didn't you?" sonic asks his mouth going back to normal. I roll my eyes and go up to the dj and request two songs he nods. When that song was over my first requested song was put on. Suddenly 'cha cha slide by DJ fresh' was played. I smiled widely looking over to amy who had just face palmed.  
" what other one did you request?" amy asked me.  
" well if you dance to this song with me then i will tell you" i smirk at my black mailing.  
" your not taking no for an answer are you?" amy asked, i nod and she sighed. I grab her hand onto the dance floor and start to do the moves. Noticing amy wasn't doing them i poke her she rolls her eyes and starts to do the moves next to me. I laugh and we continue to do the actions along with the song. When that song finished i smirk knowing what song was coming on next. Then our song came on and amy smiled at me.

_***mama do the hump by rizzle ,turns on***_  
**Mama, won't you please let me**

** Mama, won't you please let me**

** Mama, won't you please let me**

** Mama, won't you please let me**

amy looked down at sonic and shadow to see they weren't doing anything but sitting there, she ran down to them and pulled them up to the dance floor.  
" ahh what moves do we do?" sonic asked over the music. Amy showed him how to do the main move.  
" just do the main move and jump" amy says, then turn to shadow smiling, shadow looks at her and lets a small smile creep onto his face.

**Yo, coming in the sound fresher than cut grass (Fun starts)**  
**Second that we enter if you must ask (rush past)**  
**Like you've forgotten your mind Or the drivers all up in your face like can I see your Bus pass!?**  
**Huh naa We just wanna lickle rhyme bruv Call me what you want you want but you should not call it A night love.**  
**And I might just join the mile high club Only problem being that I couldn't give a flying fuck**

all of us were now dancing, even shadow joined in with the moves. We were all laughing. Sally came in the club and noticed the song and started to jump doing the move and came onto the dance floor. It didn't look like anyone wasn't dancing along to the music

**Yeah lemme touch back down Slap her bum until it Comes back round Half the rooms like OI**

** what's this all about, with The other half jiving like I love that sound.**

**A yeah yeah, I love that sound,**  
**A yeah yeah I love that sound.**  
**So flick your fag butts at once on a mad one like Yeah, your mama can hump**

**Mama, do the hump, mama do the hump, hump**

** Mama, won't you please let me do the hump, hump**

** Mama, do the hump, mama do the hump, hump **

**Mama, won't you please let me do the hump, hump**

** Mama, do the hump, mama do the hump, hump **

**Mama, won't you please let me do the hump, hump**

** Mama, do the hump, mama do the hump, hump**

** Mama, won't you please let me do the hump, hump**

i looked around to sally again to see her smiling and jumping. She came closer to us and continued to do the move. Looking at amy she also noticed sallys actions and smiled over to me.

**Yo, it's been a long week How I've got this much energy is beyond me I just want all of these girls to be on me And maybe even one of these could be Beyonce.**  
**We ain't gonna pack that rap noise in All of that cheesy stuff, clap, clap sing And we're gonna burn some calories right here, right now Ain't over till a fat boy slims, mama**

**Mama, do the hump, mama do the hump, hump**

** Mama, won't you please let me do the hump, hump**

** Mama, do the hump, mama do the hump, hump **

**Mama, won't you please let me do the hump, hump**

**(Yeah, knock a rum back down)**  
**Bust a little jiggy as the Drum track pounds.**  
**Half the room are just making their own crowd with The other half jiving I love that sound. A yeah yeah I love that sound, a yeah yeah I love that sound.**  
**So flick your fag butts at once on a mad one like Yeah, your mama can hump**

i was getting a slight bit worn out from all the jumping but then looked over to amy to notice she hasn't broken a sweat. I then remembered that she is a dance constructor as well as many other things. I carried on dancing always letting my eyes wander around my surroundings

**Mama, do the hump, mama do the hump, hump Mama, won't you please let me do the hump, hump Mama, do the hump, mama do the hump, hump Mama, won't you please let me do the hump, hump (Yeah)**  
**Mama, do the hump, mama do the hump, hump Mama, won't you please let me do the hump, hump Mama, do the hump, mama do the hump, hump Mama, won't you please let me do the hump, hump**

**When we step into the room everybody makes a pathway Cause you know RK make the dance change And we rule that crowd And we don't change pace at the half way.**  
**We we, we keep it moving We we, we hold it down.**  
**Can't stop Break sweat No loosing Yes Nobody gonna take my crown.**  
**Hold back.**  
**Na na na na never gonna happen,**  
**Go back Na na na na never gonna happen Especially when it's all packed out,**  
**Crowd shouting out Yeah, I love that sound Ah, yeah, yeah, I love that sound Ah, yeah, yeah, I love that sound So flick your fag butts at once on a mad one like Yeah, your mama can hump**

**Mama, do the hump, mama do the hump, hump**

** Mama, won't you please let me do the hump, hump**

** Mama, do the hump, mama do the hump, hump **

**Mama, won't you please let me do the hump, hump**

** Mama, do the hump, mama do the hump, hump**

** Mama, won't you please let me do the hump, hump**

**, do the hump, mama do the hump, hump Mama, won't you please let me do the hump, hump**

** DO THE HUMP!**  
_***song ends***_

The song then finished and i let a sigh of relief escape my mouth. I look over to amy, sonic and shadow and notice thast they aren't sweating.  
" your lucky it takes you a long time to sweat" i say glaring at amy,in return amy shrugs, sonic laughs and shadow smirks. Sally finishes her drink from across the bar and walks out of the club.

AMY'S POV

I noticed sally walking out of the club and get a somewhat bad feeling in my stomach, i glance back over to where sally was and the felling gets stronger. I clear my mind and enter sallys. She is thinking about a car. But why would she be thinking about a car. I hear a noise screeching outside and it sounds like a brake. Instantly i run outside to find sally frozen in the middle of the road about to get hit by an oncoming car. I rush into the road and push sally out of the way. I roll across the top of the hood of the car my heart beating faster. I look over to sally to see her on the ground curled up in shock. I stand up off of the ground and walk over to her. My head only hurts a little bit and nothing seems to be broken so i continue walking to her. My heart however doesn't seem to be calming down instead it is going a slight bit faster. When i reach her i shake her shoulders. Turning back to where the car had been i noticed that it was no longer there. Bloody prick drove off a hit and run. I look back top sally to see she is holding her arm with a look of pain on her face. I pull her up by her other arm and notice she winces at movement. She gasps when she looks at my arm. I then look down to my arm to see it covered in a bit of blood. Ignoring the fact i was bleeding i pulled out my phone and called for an ambulance. My vision began to go a bit hazy but i stood my ground holding sally up since her leg seemed to be in pain also. A few minutes later aqua came out and gasped at the sight.  
" what happened?" aqua asks rushing over to us. Sally didn't answer still in shock.  
" well sally almost got hit by a car, i pushed her out of the way and rolled over the hood of the car. To top it all off the driver didn't even stop to check if sally was alright the bloody prick drove off and he is bloody lucky he did otherwise he would get a knuckle sandwich" i answer holding my head, my vision getting blurry again but i shake it off.  
"have you called an ambulance?" aqua asked me.  
" it was the first thing i did after checking if sally was okay which she is apart from the fact it seems that she may have a broken arm and sprained her ankle" i reply. After saying that shadow and sonic walk out and notice us. They both rush over to us.  
" before you ask anything i am not repeating myself again aqua can tell you" i say pointing to aqua with my free arm. I notice sally strugling to stand up so i help her limp over to a bench. I let her sit down and i look closer to my arm checking if it is badly injured. I think it seems fine and notice it is just bleeding. Suddenly the pain goes back to my head and my vision gets more blurry and white. I blink a few times making it go back to normal. Holding my hand to myb chest, i then take my heart rate. Slightly shocked when i notice it isn't as fast as before and is more faint and less noticeable, i dont say anything as to not alarm anyone. A few minutes later i go and sit down next to sally who is staring at the road still in shock.  
" you do know i see you as a friend even though you act like we aren't we are deep down, just thought i would tell you" i say. I get no reply and notice sally still staring at the road wide eyed. Sonic and shadow comes over to us.  
" are you okay?" sonic asks. I nod and sally stare at the road still.  
" you wont get a reply out of her she is in shock i could poke her now and she wouldn't do anything" i say demonstrating by poking her cheek, sally doesn't notice and continues to stare at the road. Shadow looks at me concerned again, my vision gets blurry again and i do my best to ignore it. I got snapped out of my thoughts for a moment when i notice shadow trying to talk to me and the ambulance had pulled up. I look to where sally had been and notice her in the back of the van. I sigh in relief knowing she is okay. I am surprised to notice that i was in shadows arms and he was carrying me to the van. how did i not notice that. My heartbeat began to get weaker and slower. I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes and began to think about everything that had happened in my life. I let one tear stray down my cheek before my heartbeat was ever so faint you could barely notice it.

SHADOW'S POV

I look down to amy who was in my arms and notice that she looked really pale, not only that her eyes were closed and she had one tear dry on her cheek. I felt her cheek and it was cold. Leaning down to her heart i thought i would have dropped her at the result. There was no heartbeat. Could she possibly be dead. Sonic looked at me confused. I put amy down on a bench and ran to one of the paramedics. I began to tell them what had happened When i looked back to amys lifeless body i noticed sonic was shaking her by the shoulders lightly. He had a few tears streaming down his face. He then pulled amy into a hug expecting a reaction or something. I looked away but looked back to notice sonic had jumped back. I look back to amy to see that her chest was moving. She was.. alive? how is that possible she had just died in my arms and came back to life in sonic's. Her eyes were now wide open and she was crying.  
" what the hell i was dead a minute ago?!" amy yells. My heart feels like it is going to jump out of my throat, i run over to her not wasting any time and pull her into a bear hug.  
" too tight, too tight" amy mutters. I let go of her but she gets pulled into another hug but not by me. I try not to let a growl escape my lips when i notice sonic had pulled her into a bone crushing hug.  
" again too tight" amy sighs. Sonic only loosens his grip gently so he is still hugging her. He gets pulled off by aqua who replaces the hug with her, i smirk when i see sonic pouting at his hug being cut short.  
" if i don't recall you were dead. how dare you die on me we have so much to do your lucky you were given a second chance" aqua says releasing amy.  
" yeah sure. i dont have to go to the hospital right, i feel fine" amy says. I nod and roll my eyes, sonic just pulls her into another hug.  
" ah i thought you were gone for good" sonic yelled still hugging amy. This time i let a growl escape my lips. Amy didn't notice my growl, however sonic noticed and smirked while letting go of amy. " well im just glad you are alive" i say, amy smiles and nods muttering a thank you.  
" well i for one would like to go home now too much drama" amy says, aqua chuckles. Amy holds up her finger and walks to the ambulance with a water bottle. My eyes widen. The paramedics thank her when she helped bring sally out of shock. She did this by dropping cold water on her.  
" AHH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" sally shouted.  
" i just bought you out of shock. your welcome. you look like a mess now, but you are welcome" amy says walking back to us. Sally growls loudly but then mutters a thank you, amy turned to her and nodded.  
" now were going home" amy says walking back home. I follow close behind, but speed up when i notice sonic smirking at me right next to amys side. We drop aqua off and return to amys newer house to find jacob in the living room with all of the boys still there.  
" let me guess you guys planning another sleepover" amy asked.  
" i prefer the term manly sleepover" jacob answers.  
" yeah well keep it down or there is going to be serious trouble" amy adds sighing already up the stairs. Me and sonic go and sit down with the others talking about the latest events.

* * *

ShadowsAngel1:** okay so voting still open like i said shadamy is winning in the lead with 4 votes, sonamy with 1 and scrougamy with 2 so carry on voting.** OMG amy died but she came back to life talk about near death experience much. took a while to update i know. Read and review. **JACOB ANTHONY ROSE AND AQUA THE HEDGEHOG AND MY OTHER OC'S ARE MINE OKAY.** sonic the hedgehog and its characters belong to sega. **yet agian vote in your reviews please or you could pm your vote to me.** im out peace!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Shopping!

ShadowsAngel1: well i have actually made it writing 15 chapters so far and this is the 16.** voting is will be closing soon but is still open for this chapter though i don't know about the next chapter yet XD. shadamy is in the lead with 5, scrougamy with 4 and sonamy with 2 votes so really it looks like it may be shadmay unless you vote for another couple.** I haven't updated lately because my brother insisted on teaching me how to play 'COD modern warfare 4' even though i know how to play, and over the microphone im like " HOWS IT FEEL TO LOSE TO A GIRL!" or " TAKE THAT BITCHES" though that is not the point. So here is this chapter served my readers, it is very complicated in what it is about because it is about shopping, but you already know that from the actual title of the chapter so i suppose it isn't that complicated after all... oh well just read the chapter and then you will find out.

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20.

Knuckles:21.

Tails:15.

Silver:19.

Shadow:21.

Scrouge:20 .

Jacob (my oc): 19 .

edward the bat(my oc):19

John the cat(my oc):19

Sam the rabbit(my oc):15

Girls

Amy:18.

Cream:14.

Rouge:21.

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

Aqua (my other oc): 18

hopefully there will be some swears to make up for last chapter.  
-

* * *

SCROUGE'S POV

Waking up at an unknown time i decide to look at the clock to find out what time it is. When i glance over to the clock i see the the time is round about 10:30am. Groaning i get up out of my sleeping bag and quietly walk out of the room as to not alarm the others. When i get down the stairs i see a note stuck to the fridge. Picking up the note i read it and chuckle. the note read 'get loser to make your breakfasts, i am busy outside somewhere b back in a bit. make sure he makes breakfast b4 12:00 o'clock' putting the note back in place i just grab some bread and make a sandwich. Finishing my sandwich i walk outside to have the sun rays warm up my body. I do a double take when i see amy dozing by the pool with red shades hiding her eyes. I get an idea and sneak up behind the chair she is lying in. When i got close enough i lifted up the right side of the chair making amy roll into the pool. I laugh for a minute but get slightly concerned when amy doesn't resurface. Scanning the bottom of the pool for any sign of her i lean in over the edge a bit, just to be pushed in a second later.  
" you know when is it going to be a time when you learn not to push people into pools or the sea" amy says glaring at me soaking wet with her shades now resting on the top of her head. I smirk and shrug my shoulders getting out of her pool and shaking all of the water onto her, this action caused her to glare at me even more.  
" yeah by the way you are real busy aren't ya' " i add sarcastically with a cheeky smirk. Amy groans before shaking off the tiny water droplets onto the ground.  
" well i was but then i was like im done now so then i took a nap just to get disturbed and questioned about my work" amy replies. Amy's eyes widen and she points behind me.  
" holy crap look a flying pig!" amy yells, causing me to look behind, " ah made you look" amy added on folding her arms. I roll my eyes at her child like behavior.  
" you know it isn't child like behavior it is called being naturally happy and having a sugar rush" amy points out.  
" did you read my mind?" i ask curious.  
" no it just happens when i am on a sugar rush i know that look and you were probably thinking ' what the fuck' or something along the lines of ' omg will she ever shut the fuck up'" amy replies grinning like a five year old in a sweet shop.  
" new plan im making waffles!" amy shouted happily.  
" do the waffles come with a plate for me?" i ask acting like a child.  
" on one condition horse back ride." amy yells throwing her arms into the air.  
" fine only because that sandwich wasn't filling and the sound of waffles right now sound so delicious" i agree sighing, on the inside i was screaming with joy. I was bought out of my thoughts when amy had already jumped onto my back with her shades now covering her eyes, i roll my eyes and take them off of her face and put them on mine.  
" nah ah dont think so my shades not yours" amy says taking her glasses off of my face and putting them again on her head.  
" ONWARDS HORSEY!" amy yells pointing in the direction of her path. With a kick start i was down her path within second and now at her door, i was going to get her down off of my shoulders but she just opens the door and makes me go in while still on my back, i shrug before walking in and placing her down on the sofa. After settling on the sofa, amy jumps up and runs into the kitchen and starts to make pancakes.  
" uh you do know you are making pancakes now?" i ask slightly confused.  
" yes i changed my mind i am now making pancakes instead of waffles. I could do bacon and egg but cant be botherd" amy replies lazily. Amy finishes making the pancakes and places them on the table, she hands a plate over to me and i hog them down my mouth.  
" are you forgetting that you actually need to chew your food?" amy asked slightly concerned.  
" no." i reply instantly.  
" well i am not doing the Heimlich maneuver if you choke" amy says, i roll my eyes and continue 'eating' my pancakes. I finish my pancakes to be dragged up the stairs by amy. I notice she is holding a empty bucket. She walks into the bathroom and i hear the tap run, moments later she comes out with the bucket which now contains water. She is also holding whip cream and a feather. I raise an eyebrow at her selection of object and she sighs.  
" the objects are for a prank if you are wondering, warm water to make the person piss their bed and the whip cream and feather goes on the hand to end up on their face afterwards. i prefer the operation name wake up loser" amy explains. I smirk and carry the bucket of water while amy gets the whip cream and feather ready. Sneaking into the room i carefully place Jacobs right hand half dunked into the luke warm water, glancing to amy who had sprayed a blob of whip cream onto his left hand and tickled his nose with a feather i had the door open ready for our escape. After a minute of tickling his nose with a feather jacobs left hand covered with whip cream smothered his face getting rid of the itch but covering his face with the cream. Amy had took a picture of his face then looked down to the cover of the duvet to see that it had a wet patch. I smirked knowing he had pissed himself. Noticing that he was stirring from felling the cold cream on his face i grabbed amys hand and pulled he out of the room and closed the door and casually sat on the sofas down stairs. When we got on the sofa's we heard a voice shout.  
" CRAP! AMY WHAT THE FUCK!?" jacob shouted from upstairs leaning over the table displayed on amys phone in front of me was a picture of the wet patch also known as his piss and his cream covered face. I chuckle at the photos while amy is snickering. Hearing shuffling from the stairs i try to keep a straight face while amy just shows an innocent looking face. Jacob arrives at the bottom of the stairs and points at the both of us.  
" YOU!" jacob growls his eye twitching still glaring at us.  
" 1 you got a little something right there" amy says signalling to his face," 2 didn't mama tell you it is rude to point and 3 at least i didn't go as far as to putting a skunk in your room" amy adds on looking innocent.  
" what is your excuse then?" jacob asks cooly all of a sudden.  
" well to be honest she made me breakfast and i thought i owe her one so i helped her with her prank also i like pranks" i answer shrugging.  
" yo dip-stick, take a shower you stink of piss" amy smirks mockingly.  
" and whose fault is that?" jacob asks his eye twitching again.  
" yours you cant even take a litle warm water, you know if you try that trick with me it wouldn't work" amy replies with a sly grin. With that said jacob rolls his eyes and goes back upstairs. A few minutes later i hear the shower turn on. Turning to amy i see she is holding her phone to her ear, she nods and ends the call.  
" we are all going SHOPPING!" amy yells doing a fist pump.  
" oh god anything but the dress store" i curse.  
" why the fuck would you want to go to the dress store the other girls can go to that shop i wouldn't dream of it dresses aren't really my style unless it is a important occasion" amy replies making a face at the word dress.  
" take it you don't like dresses or skirts then" i point out.  
" matters what type it is, if it is a skater dress then i can handle that because i can wear my converse with it, skirts i don't really mind. but i absolutely hate floral pattern anything, it is just disgusting, now that i think about it i can honestly admit i am sort of a tomboy but i have my girly moments. like the cute awww moments and that girly crap" Amy answers matter of factly.  
" you probably already figured out what type of person i am right?" i ask.  
" yeah i figured out what your like, you dont take other peoples crap, very carefree doesn't give a fuck some times, likes to perv on girls, looking for trouble sort of guy" amy explains smirking, i fake pout at her answer.  
" hmm you make me sound so bad" i reply pretending to be hurt.  
" yeah well the truth isn't always the nice thing to hear" amy adds grinning. I roll my eyes before hearing a knock at the door. Amy gets up and opens it to have cream pounce onto her.  
" that would have been unlucky if it wasn't me who answer the door wouldn't it cream" amy laughs, cream blushes at her words and helps her up. Cream came properly into the house followed by cosmo, blaze and rouge. I sort of tuned out for a minute looking at rouge's and amys but but zoned back in when a slipper was launched at my head.  
" hey what was that for?" i ask rubbing my head. Amy points up the stairs and i walk up them into the room where everyone else was.  
" what was going on down there?" silver asked me.  
" the girls just got here, apparently we are all going shopping" i answer with jazz hands, knuckles face palms but then brightens up.  
" hey how many girls do you reckon are going to be at the mall?" knuckles asked making me grin. Everyone else started to sweat drop apart from edward who was also thinking the same as knuckles.

BLAZE'S POV

While the boys were upstairs getting ready, us girls were in the living room thinking of what we would get at the mall.  
" hey amy maybe you could get some dresses or some skirts i dont see you wear any that much" cream points out, making rouge grin. Amy went pale at hearing the word 'dress' and 'skirt'. I laughed at her reaction while rouge continued to grin, it going wider every second.  
" yeah if i ever get a dress or a skirt that would mean you have to get something for someone special" amy replied winking making cream blush, cosmo on the other hand looked down to her feet. I began to feel bad for the poor girl, having her crush like someone else.  
" well if i did that then miss rouge and miss blaze would have to ask out there special someones" cream adds smiling innocently. Me and rouge stop laughing and both blush at the thought. Though i wouldn't mind dating silver i don't think i could ask him, i would rather have him ask me and i could tell rouge wanted it the same way. My mind began to wonder we all almost have our special someone apart from amy and cosmo, i gasped inwardly when i remembered walking in this morning and seeing scouge in the living room. alone. it was just him and amy downstairs.  
" hey amy how come you and scrouge were the only ones downstairs this morning.? alone?" i ask curious.  
" ah don't get the wrong idea! me and him were just pranking the others though the prank was mostly on jacob" amy admits showing us picture of jacob under a duvet with a wet patch on it and a cream covered face. Rouge laughs at the fact that he pissed himself and i myself found it quite humiliating " so what do you plan on buying then if you aren't really that fond of skirts and dresses?" i ask looking back to amy.  
" probably shoes, high-tops, hoodies, joggers, jeans, snapback, shorts, vets tops, all that cr-stuff" amy replied i could tell she wanted to use the word crap.  
" are you sure your not going to get atleast one dress or skirt?" cream asked innocently.  
" are you going to keep bugging me to get one if i say no?"amy asked in reply, cream nodded her head enthusiastically making amy sigh and mutter a 'fine then'. Rouge's eyes lit up hearing the 'fine then' she was probably going to drag amy through all of her favorite stores and get her to get a new outfit from there, also meaning that i would have to get an outfit from there. My mind wanderd back to silver and how cute he could be sometimes.  
" if you think he is so cute then ask him out already" amy says snapping me out of my thoughts.  
" what how did you know what i was thinking?" i ask blushing madly.  
" oh yeah i can read minds now, but still why not?" amy replies to me making my mouth open wide at her answer.  
" i want it to be perfect and i am a bit scared to ask him i always pictured him asking me romantically" i sigh still blushing. Amy nods and looks over to rouge.  
" and i take it you wan't the same but a bit different to come from your redhead" amy smirks making rouge turn as red as knuckles, i laugh at her appearance but she glares at me.  
" maybe but still, i doubt it will happen because knuckles is a stubborn hot-head. meanwhile silver needs telling what to do, to do something" rouge answers sighing making me nod in agreement, all of her statement was true. "well im sure they will see the light soon" amy smiles lighting up the mood a bit more.  
" okay then so if i get a dress or a skirt, then cream you can get something for someone special, deal?" amy asks smirking.  
" you were serious about that? *gulp*" cream asked wide eyes with a gulp, amy nods smirking.  
" fine then, aslong as miss rouge and miss blaze drop hints to thier special someones that they like them, deal?" cream replies turning to me and rouge. I look over to cosmo to see her looking a bit left out. Amy follows my direction of where i was gazing and starts to feel a bit bad for her. I was about to say something when rouge answered creams question.  
" i will if blaze will" rouge replied looking over to me.  
" sure" i agree looking back to cream to see her smiling brightly. Amy and cream were eating icecream and offered cosmo some, which she gladly took smiling at the friendly offer. Cosmo and cream had just finished their ice cream and amy had washed up the bowls and spoons. Amy had washed up the bowls and spoons and was about to put the final spoon away when there was a noise coming from the stairs. Amy picked up the spoon and held it in front of her making her way towards the stairs.  
" what is a spoon going to do?" rouge asks doubtfully. Jacob poped from behind the corner and amy launched the spoon at his head full impact hitting him right in the face, making him fall backwards onto the floor.  
" apparently that" i answer for her laughing. Jacob got up groaning and glared at her, there was a tiny red mark in the middle of his fore-head now.  
" what the fuck was that for?" jacob asked glaring at her, creams eyes widen at the word 'fuck'. Amy picked the spoon back up and again threw it at his face. He growled again and rubbed his head.  
" that time was for swearing in front of cream you idiot, the first you just surprised me, were you listening to our conversation" amy asked holding the spoon again.  
" are you threatening me with a spoon?" jacob asked snickering, earning another whack on the head with the spoon.  
" yes i am threatening you with a spoon, focus and answer my questions and maybe you will escape today with only a small red mark on your head instead of a big red bump" amy threatens tapping the spoon on her hand.  
"fine then shoot away" jacob rolls his eyes sighing.  
" were. you. listening. to. our. conversation. stupid?" amy asks slowly putting emphasis onto the stupid part of the question.  
" maybe i was" jacob replies.  
" how come?" amy asked, this i was quite interested in.  
" uh well you see-" jacob says quickly before attempting only to get hit with the spoon in the back of the head followed by being tripped up. Amy picked up the spoon again and tapped it impatiently on her hand again waiting for the real answer.  
" fine i was listening because we sort of wanted to know what you were talking about" jacob explains letting the words rush out of his mouth closing his eyes waiting for the impact. He only got tapped on the cheek with the tip of the spoon.  
" see that wasn't so bad you only got a small red mark from my awesome spoon, now go and get ready we are going shopping!" amy smiles. Jacob walked back upstairs muttering 'stupid' and 'idiot', only to come down a minute later with the rest off the boys who were laughing, apart from shadow who only managed a chuckle. " really she hurt you with a spoon!" john laughed, making jacob look over to amy and start glaring at her, which earned her rolling her eyes at him. I giggled at their behavior. I looked at silver to see him quickly glancing at me every second, i blush then turn my attention away from him. We had all got our purses and set off. Me, rouge and amy were walking at the back, silver glancing at me every other second thinking i couldn't see him doing it, and knuckles doing the same at rouge. Amy nudged us playfully in the arm winking, earning me blush and rouge roll her eyes.  
" love is in the air" amy sung quietly so only we could hear it. " well Hun you have your own fan-boys" rouge added making amy look confused.  
" who we talking about?" amy asked with a questioning look on her face.  
" can you not tell" i ask surprised that she hasn't noticed. Amy raised her eyebrow and tilted her head.  
" it is obvious that three hedgehogs in particular like you" rouge noted making me nod in agreement. Amy blushed making a small pink tint spread across her muzzle.  
" you mean.." amy trailed off.

" yeah the three speedsters like you" i answer finishing for her. Amy face palmed.  
" why me? why not you?" amy asked pointing to rouge.  
" nah they are all yours" rouge smirked.  
" i don't think of them that way, i mean there are those little cute moments but still" amy pouted. Me and rouge both giggle, hearing that everyone looked back making us go silent.  
" what so funny?" silver asked. I panicked and amy spoke up.  
" nothing why what do you think is funny?" amy asked looking at silver suspiciously, in return silver held up his hands defensively and everyone continued walking.  
" that was close" i sigh, both girls nod agreeing with my totally obvious statement. Getting closer towards the mall rouge came up with a plan of shops we were going to check out, and what we should buy.  
" okay and then we should go to new look and check out what new outfits they have in" rouge finished her plan, me and amy were both sweat dropping.  
" and where in that plan do i actually get to go shopping for joggers or any sort of outfit i normally wear. AND also when do i get to check out the high-tops in your plan?" amy asked.  
" yeah might not happen we are getting you a new wardrobe" rouge smirked evilly. Amys jaw looked like it would drop off.  
" anything but frilly dresses and short skirts!" amy quietly yelled. " let me guess you have a plan for me as well" i ask pouting. Rouge nods and continues to smirk. Amy and me both let out a 'hmph' but amy folds her arms completely not liking the idea. When we got to the mall rouge did a wave before dragging me and blaze away, with cream and cosmo following us.  
" help me!" Amy mutters still being dragged.  
" meet up with you later boys" rouge shouts before continuing to pull us. I look back to silver and the others and can make out the words 'they are doomed' from sonic. I look at amy who shares the same pleading expression as me. We got dragged into a store so fast i couldn't make out the name of it, but what i did notice is that there was mostly short dresses and mini skirts in here.  
" oh great" i mutter.

SILVER'S POV

We were standing around thinking of where to go until the silence was interrupted by a belly rumbling. We all turned around to face the culprit of the noise to see sonic grinning.  
" to the food stand!" he pointed in the direction. Suddenly that bieng said my tummy rumbled agreeing with the idea. Everyone turned to me.  
" what all of us hadnt had breakfast apart from scrouge who had breakfast made for him" i say pointing to scrouge. Everyone now had their attention on scrouge.  
" what she just shouted im making waffles then made me some pancakes because she couldn't be bothered to make waffles, that happened before we did the prank" scrouge exclaims. We sigh and walk to the food stand. Seeing they didn't have much there we went into a McDonalds and got something from the breakfast menu. When i turned my head to the window what i saw surprised me. I poked sonic who also looked out of the window and laughed. Our groups attention turned to outside of the restraunt and into the middle of the mall. In the middle was rouge dragging a sweat dropping blaze and a pissed looking amy, followed by a happy cosmo and cream who were chatting among themselves but keeping an eye on whee they were going. Rouge noticed us and then walked into our direction and came into the restraunt with blaze, amy, cream and cosmo. I finally noticed that they had like a ton of bags already.  
" well what have you been up to?" rouge asked breaking the silence.  
" to be honest we came here first and haven't done any shopping, you?" knuckles replied.  
" well i helped blaze and amy here find a new wardrobe it was tricky to get amy to actually try them on but i finally did it" rouge smirked glancing to amy who had her eye twitching and was glaring at her.  
" what did you make her wear a dress or something?" jacob joked.  
" yes actually" rouge answered. Jacob looked like he was going to choke laughing, earning a whack over the head from amy.  
" next time ima gonna drag you through a bunch of stores and force you to put on some of the most random clothes and see how you feel" amy noted pointing to rouge, making her smirk even more.  
" i think you looked fine miss Amy" cream says trying to lighten the mood. Amy sighed and nodded. I looked over to knuckles to see him staring at rouge. I smirked and punched his arm making him snap out of his trance and look at me.  
" well it was fun talking to you but we got to do some more shopping" rouge stated.  
" you mean we have to go through that again?" amy asked glaring. Rouge nodded.  
" well at least let us pick some this time" blaze pointed out, making amy nod. " fine but if you pick up any joggers i am going to strangle you" rouge dared. Amy growled and rolled her eyes, blaze laughed but stopped when the albino bat dragged her and amy out of the resteraunt. " well where to first then?" i ask getting up. Shadow got up and threw his rubbish in the bin.  
" i dunno" sonic shrugs.  
" you barely know anything faker" shadow adds earning a chuckle from the others. We walked out and began to look around to see if there were any interesting looking shops.

* * *

ShadowsAngel1: well voting is still open like i said in the forward shadamy is in the lead with 5, scrougamy with 4 and sonamy with 2. hope you enjoy reading this so far. read and review please, even if you dont have a login or anything you can still review. next chapter will hopefully be up soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: still shopping + meeting the siblings

ShadowsAngel1: ** Voting is still open! shadamy and scrougamy both have 7 votes each meanwhile sonamy has 3, so voting is still open for now.** I would like to thank Mike Birbiglia who gave me the idea of putting in sonics siblings sonia and manic, so i would like to give credit to them. So enough with that, lately i have noticed something, there isn't enough god damn swearing, so i am hoping that this chapter will be like some sort of mix of good and bad words. But basically amy meets manic and sonia in the mall, and amy finds out how many swears cream knows. Cant flippin believe this i turned on my laptop today only to find out that the work i had done last night for this chapter had only gone and deleted itself so i was only left with this start bit and one sentence, i was like :( FFS. but oh well i get to write it out more planned now and can get straight into it since i know what to type. SHORT CHAPTER! :'(

AGES:  
Boys

Sonic: 20.

Knuckles:21.

Tails:15.

Silver:19.

Shadow:21.

Scrouge:20 .

Manic: 20

Jacob (my oc): 19 .

edward the bat(my oc):19

John the cat(my oc):19

Sam the rabbit(my oc):15

Girls

Amy:18.

Cream:14.

Rouge:21.

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

Sonia: 18

Aqua (my other oc): 18

rated for bad language and evil glares -.-  
-

* * *

AMY'S POV

Still getting dragged through various stores by rouge who was also dragging blaze, and followed by cream and cosmo who were happily chatting away about clothing items and all that girly shit. We got dragged into a store full of casual dresses and skirts and shoes, go figure much. But that isn't the point as soon as we got in rouge threw a bunch of dresses at me and blaze. My reaction was a growl while blaze only sweat dropped. I figured she has to go through this loads oif times at the mall, cream was still with cosmo and they were looking at dresses for thier age group. When blaze came out she was wearing a silver looking dress with straps and had purple edging, to match she had silver flats. I wore a red dress with white rimming on the end which ended under my knees, with that i had red boots. Rlouge inspected up before shaking her head in disagreement. With one swift movement she had pushed us back into the changing room before we even got a say in it. I changed out of the red dress and put on the one rouge had handed me to put on next. I ended up in a sky blue dress that had ruffled layers on the bottom that ended just above my knees; the dress also included a ribbon that acted like a cute belt and was tied in a bow at the back, to match i wore some black flats which also had a bow on. Glancing to blaze who wore a one shoulder strap purple dress that hugged her figure and made her butt more noticeable, it ended above her knees and was wavy, also to match were a pair of light purple flats. Rouge inspected us once more and nodded with approval. I sighed glad that we had finnaly finished, we had been in like 30 shops, and bought millions of clothes. Luckily these flats were good to run in. After changing back into my normal clothes i managed to sneek into sports world and bought myself a snapback, an obey hoodie and a bunch of hightops which i all hid in my storage where i pull my hammer from. Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Cosmo had all found me and dragged me back to shopping. I ended up dragging rouge back into that dress shop and pushed her into the changing room with a slim red dress that complemented her curves nicely, i nodded in approval and bought it then handed it to her.  
" consider it a gift for helping me today" i say handing the dress to her, she nods.  
" thanks hun" rouge replied. We carried on walking until i decided to ask cream a important question.  
" hey cream how many swears do you know?" I ask making cream glance around uncontrollably. She stutterrd for a minute then rouge spoke.  
" i would like to know that as well, so cream what is your answer. we wont tell anyone" rouge reasured.  
" well there is shit, crap, twat, prick, bastard, dickhead, fanny and fuck" cream rushes the words out then flinches. Me and rouge each hold one of her shoulders and look at each other before talking.  
" we are so proud!" we yell in unison. Blaze and cosmo stood shocked at her colorful vocabulary. Me and rouge turned to carry on walking when we bumped into someone, and landed on the floor. Rouge was on her bottom rubbing her head next to a pink hedgehog not very darker than me. There was another story with me though. I had landed underneath a male green hedgehog who looked a bit like scrouge except for the fact he had bangs. I growled at the close contact from a stranger which made him get up. He offered a hand to me but i simply ignored it and got up myself. I noticed rouge and the pink hedgehog having a friendly conversation and rolled my eyes. I dusted the newly collected dust off of me and stood up straight. I noticed the green hedgehog was looking at me and felt like yelling, ' Dude stop staring at me already ya' freak!' but that would be unpolite, but hey who said i had manners now.  
" do you mind?" i ask looking him in the eyes, which i now noticed were a light brown they looked good on him. He snapped back to reality and blushed. Sheesh why is he blushing boys? i thought rolling my eyes in the process.  
" uh sorry" he spoke.  
" i see you have met my clutz of a brother, so sorry im sonia, that is manic" the pink hedeghog butted in walking over with rouge.  
" amy, sonia and manic are sonics brother and sister" rouge informed me.  
" names Amy. Amy Rose" i state waving a hand.  
" yeah im manic, and i believe it is you sonia who is the clutz" manic points out. Sonia was about to retort a comeback if a familiar voice didn't shout out.  
"HEY!" sonics voice was heard yelling. Rouge was the first to turn around then followed by me, blaze, cream and cosmo.

MANIC'S POV

I turned around to see the gang with a unfamiliar group of animals within them. The unrecognized gang consisted of a black hedgehog with blue eyes, a blue bat with brown eyes, a red cat with purple eyes and a young green rabbit with hazel eyes a mix of brown and green. I saw sonia almost drooling over the black hedgehog and i rolled my eyes at her actions going all lovey dovey over a stranger. " who those two?" the black hedgehog asked.  
" im sonia nice to meet you" sonia spoke quickly still staring at him.  
" im manic who are you guys?" i ask curious.  
" Jacob Anthony Rose" the black hedgehog stands up taller. So he was related to amy, i thought.  
" Edward the bat" the blue bat states.  
" John the cat" the crimson red cat noted crossing his arms.  
" im sam the rabbit nice to meet you" the little green rabbit smiled. Sonia pushed me towards them and linked arms with rouge and amy, who became very tense at the action.  
" well manic you can hang with them while i get a make over with the girls at the salon" sonia yells happily. I see jacob snicker then amy struggle out of her grip.  
" hehe you see i sadly can't be joining you for that probably amazing make over but however i don't do makeovers so if you need me i will be in the cinema watching Abraham Lincon the vampire hunter, so see ya" amy says walking away.  
" you sure you will miss the fun" sonia tries to persuade her, at this jacob was chuckling with a smirk.  
" yeah i am super positive about that. ina bit!" amy yells zooming out of sight leaving a pink blur. I didn't know she could run like that so obviously my facial expression was priceless. Shadow was walking in the same direction while sonic was talking. Sonic noticed and ended up right next to him.  
" where you going?" he asked.  
" watch a movie" shadow stated. We all ended up in the cinema watching Abraham Lincon the vampire hunter. Shadow sat next to amy with sonic not very far away from them. Halfway through the movie amy moved a row behind us while silver wasn't looking and poked him making him jump up and scream.  
" want any popcorn?" amy asked smirking while silver glared at her.  
" fine" silver replied taking the popcorn then started hugging it. When the movie finished we left the cinema only to have silver describe the movie.  
" that. was. HORRIBLE!" silver yelled

" nuhuh! you were just scared. THAT WAS AWESOME!" amy debated. Silver began to debate along with her until amy changed her opinion halfway.  
" no it was terrible" amy says seriously.  
" noo it was awesome... HEY" silver shouted realizing his mistake. Amy chuckled then checked a watch around her wrist.  
" huh well they should be done with their annoying makeover by now, great for me" amy says sarcastically. Jacob walks next to her and pats her on the shoulder.  
" nah you loved trying on dresses really didn't you" jacob mocked smirking.  
" torture it was torture" amy growled. As if on time cream pounced on amy giving her a bear hug. Amy fell to the ground and smirked, she began to tickle cream then put her on her shoulders. " so how you been" amy asked casually.  
" that was so fun miss Amy you should have come" cream replied. Then rouge, blaze, cosmo and sonia came running up to us.  
" cream you shouldn't run of like that" blaze pointed out.  
" now we will be borrowing amy we are going shopping! again!" rouge yelled grabbing blaze's and amy's hand.  
" oh goody" amy yelled sarcastically. The other girls continued to giggle and ran off.  
" unlucky!" jacob blazed. Suddenly shadow punched jacobs arm.  
" she told me to punch you" shadow shrugged. I looked at him confused.  
" she can read minds and talk telepathically" jacob summed up rubbing his arm. I had to admit amy was pretty amazing and well pretty. " oh yeah note to you before you do anything you regret she owns guns, bow and arrows, an axe and a hammer she got anger issues don't say anything about them to her face if you want to live" jacob points out entirely serious. I nod a bit scared.  
" you will get used to it bro" sonic reassured me. I zone out thinking about amy and sonic glares at me for ignoring him. Suddenly i get punched in the arm and look to see sonic grinning smugly.  
" amy told me to punch you and think about something else" sonic notifies me, i gulp and stop my current thoughts.

ROUGE'S POV

Yet again we were wandering around the mall, but this time we were sitting down eating instead of clothes shopping.

" so you two gonna ask them out or what?" amy asks breaking the silence.  
" no!" me and blaze yell in unison. Amy pouts.  
" aww come on! you have got to be kidding me! what are you afraid of happening" Amy asked us. That question got me. i didn't know what to say. by the look on blaze's face she didn't know either.  
" what are you guys on about?" sonia asks us.  
" uh im not gonna say if blaze and rouge don't want me to" amy points out, i was glad that she kept it secret. Sonia does have the tendency to blurt important information out somethimes, she can't help it.  
" yeah but amy have you ever got scared asking someone out?" blaze asked quietly.  
" no i didn't ask people out, they asked me but i refused" amy replies. We all sigh apart from cosmo, cream and sonia who didn't know what we were talking about. Though cream had a hint of what was going on. I started thinking of what would happen if i did ask knuckles out, but i really wanted him to ask me out not the other way I knew full to well that blaze wanted it the same way from silver. I looked to amy and saw she too was thinking. Probably about something important, though i bagan to wonder if she was thinking about our relationships.  
" so got anyone in mind amy?" sonia asked winking.  
" ah noo! why would i be thinking about getting a boyfriend" amy stated.  
" yeah miss amy, why not?" cream asked.  
" well i just got a bad feeling at the moment and i don't want to drag anyone down with me" amy says uneasy about something. I began to get the same feeling amy was talking about a moment ago and i looked at her.  
" you felt it too?" she asked me. I nod and look over to blaze who got the same feeling.

" what is going on?" blaze asked standing up. I saw amy snap her head up and turn to cream and cosmo.  
" cosmo take cream with you and run! just run to the boys somewhere anywhere! but still dont talk to strangers! run to the boys!" amy yelled. Cosmo got up and cream soon followed but not before giving me, amy and blaze a bear hug, i could see sonia felt a bit left out. We heard a crash and looked to th wall to see doctor eggman in his egg-carrier with a bunch of robots running rampage. People started to run but we stood our ground. Eggman noticed us and came closer.  
" HOhohoh fancy seeing you pests here, what no rabbit or plant girl today such a shame," eggman mocked, earning a growl from amy " oh well too bad, i came for you three anyway, so if you will come along quietly then there wont be any trouble" he finished. I looked at amy and blaze and noticed they too were confused at what eggman was planning but continued to stand their ground and not let their gaurd down. Sonia was slowly walking away to go get help, eggman seemed to notice but left her.  
" what do you want doctor?" i asked.  
" like i said i came for you pests and i am not going to give you any more information, so come along quietly" eggman laughed.  
" why should we?!" amy yelled. This caught eggmans attention and he got ready to answer.  
" well pink pest, if you don't then i still know where that rabbit and her mother is" eggman replied smirking with a daring tone. I see amy trying to restrain herself from punching him in the face, i put a hand on her shoulder and she looks at me. i heard her voice in my head, 'are we gonna kick his filthy ass yet?' amy telepathically asked me, i nod and she nods at blaze. We all got in fighting stances ready for battle. Eggman laughs and knocks blaze back with a wave of robots. Almost getting hit myself i fly up only to get pulled back down and thrown at the wall, i notice amy isn't having much luck either.

" well this should go easily" the fat man says before sending more robots our way. Blaze uses her fire power on some but then gets hosed down with the emergency fire hose. From the sudden impact she hits the wall all the wind getting knocked out of her. Amy attempts to go over to her but gets knocked down again by another robot in the way. I see a robot pick blaze up and throw her into eggmans net, for me and amy that hit the spot and we got a sudden determination. I get blinded for a minute by something bright and see a big diamond on the floor i get mesmerized by its beauty but get knocked out down when a robot used it as a distraction. I was lying on the floor my eyes fighting to stay open and be conscious Before i fell into darkness i saw amy fighting to stand up but then collapse. That is when it hit. Complete and utter darkness.

SHADOW'S POV

We heard a large crash noise and began to wonder what it was. Cream and cosmo came running over to us, cosmo holding onto creams hand as if her life depended on it. They were both panting and cream had tears on her face. As soon as they stopped panting cosmo was about to speak when sonia came running over. She was alone and there was no sight of blaze, rouge or amy. " its eggman, he is here!" sonia yelled as many people ran away.  
" what happened to Blaze, Rouge and Amy?" silver asked concerned for their safety but mostly blazes.  
"when i left they were standing their ground ready to fight, because eggman said he was coming for them!" sonia rushed out panicking. Cream began to cry harder and got comforted by cosmo who was also crying but not as much as the poor rabbit girl.  
" did he say why?" knuckles asked cracking his knuckles ( no pun intended).

" no" sonia sighed. Sonic sped off to the other side of the mall then followed by me. When we got there we saw blood on the floor, and lots of water. The wall was cracked and everything was smashed. There was a dent in the wall as big as a robots head, and we did find the parts of a robot. This was defiantly eggmans work.  
" well guess we got a new adventure on our hands" sonic says.  
" we have to be more serious about this one sonic, there lives are in danger if we don't help them carefully, we can't just rush into this" i say. silver gets here with knuckles and they gasp at the sight. Silvers eyes widen when he sees a purple strand of fur in the water. He walks up to it and kneels beside the puddle. Knuckles found an fake diamond that was smashed. Me and sonic were staring at the puddle of blood as if it was going to tell us whos it was. I was hoping that i would hear amys voice telepathically telling us where to look but that wasn't the case. We would get revenge on eggman. I would get revenge on him!

* * *

ShadowsAngel1:** voting is stil open so carry on voting!** felt like adding abit of well chaos to the story so i threw that in there didn't see that coming did ya?  
**JACOB ANTHONY ROSE IS MY OC!** ALL SONIC CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: breaking free

ShadowsAngel1:** well voting is still open and we have a new couple bieng voted for. The votes are:**  
**shadamy- 9 **

**scrougamy- 8 **

**sonamy- 3**

** manamy- 1 **

**yes as you can tell i have a vote for manamy.** But what is with last chapter? Blaze, Rouge and Amy got kidnapped by Eggman, that's not good. What will happen this chapter? well read the title and you will figure out, but if it is called 'breaking free' then how exactly will they break free. Well with a plan!  
_shadow: wait to shoot the obvious Sherlock!_  
ShadowsAngel1: do you wan't to repeat that a little louder *pulls out gun*  
_Shadow: * backs away*_  
ShadowsAngel1: that is what i thought, well back to this thing, um well i suppose my chapters lately have really been losing the swearing, so i will add a bit more colorful language. Thank you for all of the reviews! Well onto the ages. Has been re updated to make it bit better!

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20.

Knuckles:21.

Tails:15.

Silver:19.

Shadow:21.

Scrouge:20 .

Manic: 20

Jacob (my oc): 19 .

Edward the bat(my oc):19

John the cat(my oc):19

Sam the rabbit(my oc):15

Girls

Amy:18.

Cream:14.

Rouge:21.

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

Sonia: 18

Aqua (my other oc): 18

rated for violence and colorful vocabulary.

* * *

BLAZE'S POV

I woke up hearing not only a banging noise but also singing. wait a minute. Singing? Getting up i notice i am in a cold cell with bars. guess that means im not going anywhere anytime soon, unless i can burn them down, but then everything around me would burn. Looking through the bars i notice rouge is also in a cell opposite mine and she was banging on the door of hers. Next to her Amy was in her cell sitting on the floor, while singing. She looked pretty bored but also lost in thought.  
She carried on singing, i believe the song was Bad day by Daniel Powter.  
* Amy singing*

Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

* Amy finish singing*

" what was that for?" i ask, Amy looks at me and smiles.  
" oh hey your up now, well i was just bored and Egg-dude won't let me use the bathroom, i really need a shit!" amy yells the last bit. Rouge notices me and brightens up.  
" oh thank goodness your okay, when that fucking robot smashed you into a wall and sprayed you with a hose we thought you were a goner" rouge sighs finishing her sentence. I was about to answer but i stopped when i noticed Eggman walk into the room.  
" well took you long enough to wake up, and i am glad you finally stopped singing" Eggman smirked.  
" can i go top the toilet unless you want shit on your floor" Amy threatens. Eggman glares at her for a minute then stops.  
" fine in a minute" he mutters, Amy smiles and sits down.  
" well Doctor now what do you want with us?" rouge asks.  
" ah you just wait then you will see, but either way your fate will end up the same way, dead" the fat man smirks. He pulled out a remote and pressed a red button. A few seconds later a robot appeared, though this robot was different. This robot was a double of sonic, though a metal version.  
" what the hell is that thing?!" rouge asked.  
" you like him, i call him metal sonic" Eggman announces.  
" real original" Amy muttered. Eggman noticed but rolled his eyes. Me and rouge smirked at her opinion.  
" yeah well be thankful because he is showing you to the bathroom" Eggman sternly noted.  
" can it talk?" Amy asked curious.  
" yes i can" metal spoke. Whoa didn't see that coming.  
" COOL!" Amy yelled. Eggman was taken aback by this.  
" huh don't look now Eggman but you actually made something that is cool and works" rouge complimented, Eggman walked out of the room after letting Amy out to go to the bathroom, before sh e left with metal leading the way she smirked and winked at us.

" Amy has a plan?" i ask.  
" you could say something like that" rouge replied sweat dropping. I had a slight ounce of hope that someone would come for us, but i dreamed for silver to come.

AMY'S POV

I walked behind metal to the bathroom, taking in my surrounding while going, looking for any way to escape. I noticed that the robot in front of me scanning me with his robot eyes every so often checking that i hadn't run off. I actually did need the toilet but i still had a plan, and i wasn't going to let a sonic look alike robot stop me from it. I was still thinking until i walked into the robots back surface. I fell backwards while 'he' stood there still, completely motionless. His robotic arm moved to a sign showing the toilets. I nodded not knowing how and why i should thank the robot. Sitting on the toilet i began to wonder while doing my business what was Egg-dude really up to? Why would he need a metal version of sonic? I finished and washed my hands. Looking in the mirror in noticed i had a spare hair pin. I always keep one with me just in case not for my hair but for a drastic situation. I was in luck hopefully. Walking out of the toilets i noticed metal still standing in the same position as before. I tapped him where his shoulder would have been if he was real, he turned around slightly alarmed but regained his composure then led me back to where blaze and rouge were being kept.  
_" you know you are hot, coming from a robot"_ metal says before continuing to walk me back to my cell. I was slightly disgusted by his comment, and so wanted to put a dent in his metal blue face, but that would probably alarm someone in the building before the plan even gets started. When we got down to the cell metal took some keys unlocked my cell and re locked it when i was in. I noted that the keys were on the wall in our room not far from mine and rouge's cell. " so what happened?" blaze asked calm.  
" well the robot is a pervert, he called me hot" i state making a face of complete and utter disgust. Blaze and rouge both had their mouths open gawping.  
" woah did not see that coming, so what is the plan?" rouge asked.  
" well the keys are hanging on the wall over there so i figured i just use my powers to teleport the keys to me then unlock us. though i could use my hammer to knock down the gate but that would set off an alarm. you gotta be stealthy like your about to rob a bank or a jewelry store" i explain. At my simile rouge's eyes lit up.  
" oh i can be stealthy" rouge says matter of factually. I did not want to be rescued because that would be humiliating and i know we can do this so we were going to put the plan into action tonight. Hopefully if nothing goes wrong that is. I pulled out my hairpin and attempted to pick the lock, i almost had it but my pin snapped. We definetly needed the keys if that didn't work. I focused my power on the keys and pictured them in my hands. Luckily enough when i opened my eyes the keys were there in my hands. Reaching through the bars and slipping the one into my lock i opened the gate to free rouge and blaze. I unlocked rouge, who then unlocked blaze. I didn't want to teleport straight out of here because i had a score to settle with Eggman. As if the albino bat next to me knew what i was thinking she nodded and we all left to go find Eggman. When we reached the hallway, blaze put a hand out in front of me and signaled me to some robots, i silently thanked her. We snook up behind it and ripped out its battery. Walking over the left over parts we continued to walk to Eggman's main room. When we got there we found Eggman sitting in his chair smirking, again. Rouge was the first to get into a fighting stance while i was the last. Some Robots came out, but i figured they were only the starter course because they were small and looked pretty weak. I noticed rouge punch a few instantly knocking them over, blaze was throwing fire at them, i was running at my top speed slicing them into two half's When that was done a few bigger robots came out, main course was served. I did a round house kick and knocked one into a wall for a minute but it came back for more. Rouge and blaze continued to fight but this time with more power. Deciding this robot wouldn't go down easily, i summoned my hammer and started to crush them. I noticed then metal came out, he was dessert, the last round. We all got ready for what he would throw at us. First he used a homing attack, which we all managed to dodge. I swug my hammer at him and managed to hit him, however this did not do as much damage. Blaze aimed a fireball at him and managed to hit him, this did quite a bit of damage but still not enough to destroy him completely.

SONIC'S POV

All of us apart from Edward, John, Sam cosmo, cream and sonia left and were now outside Eggman's base. While outside we heard some explosions and a lot of bangs. I did hear a sonic boom though, that is my move. Shadow used chaos blast with his emerald to 'open' the door. When we got in there was smoke everywhere and robot parts scattered across the floor. As soon as we got to the middle of the base i saw rouge, blaze, Amy and Eggman. Rouge and Blaze were attempting to pull Amy off of Eggman whom she had pinned down and was punching. Jacob cautiously walked up behind her and picked her up. Rouge and Blaze sweat dropped at her pouting face afterwards. I noticed Eggman try to crawl away on the floor.

" oh god what the fuck did i do?!" Eggman yelled. Amy rolled her eyes and got out of Jacobs grip standing up for herself. I noticed Eggman give me the evils and i shrugged. Knuckles went to rouge while silver went to blaze to check if they were alright.  
" oh yeah them robot version of sonic is messed up Egg-dude, he is also a pervert you really need to improve on your technology" Amy mocked, in return she got a grunt as an answer. I was slightly surprised, Eggman had built a metal version of myself.

" can we go yet?" rouge asked obviously sick of the place.  
" what about Eggman?" i ask looking at Eggman who was spitting out some blood, thanks to Amy.  
" god what is her fist made of?!" Eggman asked again. Amy glared at Eggman, making him inch further away from her.  
" well can we go or not cus' if he asks another stupid question i hit him where it hurts" Amy states making Eggman back away into the wall. Shadow nods and we all walk out.

" so what did he do to make you punch him?" i ask curious.  
" you really are the sharpest spoon in the drawer aren't you" Amy states, shadow snickers.  
" what do you mean?" i ask not getting the point. Amy sweat drops.  
" well if you must know it means that you aren't the smartest person going and have a slow reaction to it" amy says walking faster. I take a minute to process what she just said.  
" HEY THAT IS CALLING ME STUPID!" i shout chasing after her. I get right next to her i was about to touch her, until she held out her leg making me trip over falling flat on my face.  
" don't trip!" Amy smirked. Jacob was about to trip her up until she tripped him up as well.  
" oh join the trip club, hows the weather down there?" Amy asked sarcastically. Shadow comes over and helps me up while Amy helps up Jacob She jumps onto his back and points to the direction of her house.  
" on wards my stupid ass!" Amy yells, Jacob rolls his eyes and walks with her having a piggyback ride, to be honest i could tell shadow was slightly envious because i myself was too. I noticed manic looking at Amy earlier and felt somewhat annoyed. I zoned out for a minute only to notice amy no longer having a piggyback but was playing peanuts with Jacob. He moved his arm forwards pushing Amy's arm backwards, she was about to say it when she pushed his arm forwards and twisting it.  
" OH SHIT PEANUTS!" Jacob shouted nursing his sore arm. Amy fist pumped the air in victory then wen to talk to rouge and blaze. I didn't know what they were talking about but both blaze and rouge blushed and Amy smirked. I saw shadow looking at Amy and i felt annoyed again, like earlier.

* * *

ShadowsAngel1:** okay voting still open as said in the opening if you haven't already read that then read it again. _JACOB ANHONY ROSE IS MY OC!_**_SONIC THE HEDGEHOG BELONGS TO_ SEGA!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A day in the park

ShadowsAngel1:** Voting still open if your wondering, votes are:**  
**Scrougamy- 23**

**Shadamy- 18**

**Sonamy-3**

**Manamy-1**

**So scrougamy is winning by a difference of 5 votes, so shadamy fans you got a bit of catching up.** I do believe in showing amys girl side at some point so it will show up soon. I didn't upload sooner because of that thing all writers hate, writers block. I was literally stuck on writers block island for four days but then your reviews they touched me and gave me the will to go on. Obviously the chapter is going to be about a day in the park hence the title name. This chapter will hopefully include a fair amount of swearing. Sorry for the fact that last chapter was quite small. Here is the chapter hope you enjoy, but first the ages.  
AGES:  
Boys

Sonic: 20.

Knuckles:21.

Tails:15.

Silver:19.

Shadow:21.

Scrouge:20 .

Manic: 20

Jacob (my oc): 19 .

Edward the bat(my oc):19

John the cat(my oc):19

Sam the rabbit(my oc):15

Girls

Amy:18.

Cream:14.

Rouge:21.

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

Sonia: 18

Aqua (my other oc): 18

will include mild swearing and other stuff :D Note i say both hair and quills, okay got a problem?

* * *

JACOB'S POV

After last nights game of peanuts my hands now hurt thanks to amy. I had woke up to the sound of knocking on the door downstairs. Shuffling towards the front door i open it to see Rouge and Blaze standing there already dressed. I glance to the clock to see it is almost 11:00am. I let them in and they brake the silence first.  
" so is amy still asleep, or has she got up already?" Blaze asked curious.  
" to be honest i think she is still sleeping otherwise i would have found a note and she would have answered the door" i reply. They nod and walk upstairs to amy's room. I walk back to my room just to hear amy scream, probably gotten woke up. Seeing as it is now past 11:00am i take a quick shower and fix my quills. When i get back downstairs i make myself some toast and watch the tv while eating my small breakfast. I hear amy scream upstairs and lots of footsteps on the floor probably Blaze's and Rouge's. I shrug and continue my meal. After like ten minutes Blaze and Rouge come down stairs. They turn around then walk back into Amy's room sighing. Then they appear again dragging a struggling amy in tow. I am slightly shocked she isn't wearing the normal type of clothing but a dress. The dress has a red strapless corset and a black tutu looking bottom of the dress that ended above her knee but under her mid thigh, she also wore red flats with a black bow on and black finger less gloves. I had to admit she did look pretty good, anyone would say that. I looked at Rouge and Blaze and notice they had also both changed clothes. Blaze wore a purple halter cocktail dress that had silver lining on the edge along the bottom where it ended at the knee, she also wore a pair of silver flats. Rouge wore a short red bubble dress that ended middle thigh, along with a matching pair of red heels. To be completely honest all three of them looked pretty good in a summary.

" yo idiot were going out, if you go out don't forget to lock up the house, also if you go out you can walk you are not taking my bikes or my car" Amy notes making me snap back to reality. I notice that she had just finished placing a black headband in her hair that has a bow on it. I nod and she throws me the keys. Rouge comes over and gives me a piece of paper with a number on it.  
" it is the boys phone number, if you get bored you can ring them" rouge says handing me the paper. I take it and look at it for a while.  
" so i take it you got forced into that dress then" i say snickering. My reply is a grunt from Amy.

" it wasn't easy but we got there" Rouge adds, making Blaze nod in agreement. Our conversation was cut short when there was another knock at the door. Amy opens it and gets tackled to the floor by cream. Sonia and Cosmo come in after creams stunt. Sonia is wearing a fushia one shoulder strap dress that stopped at her knees it had ruffles on the waist line, along with that a pair of matching flats. Cosmo wore a orange collar dress, the collar of the dress had blue sequins on it, her shoes were a pair of blue dolly shoes. Cream was wearing a floral pattern sundress and brown dolly shoes which had a blue tip of the edge where the toes would be. Cream gets off of Amy and smiles.

" Amy your wearing one of the dresses we bought together from the other day" Cream beams noticing her clothing. Amy nods sighing, but then glares at Rouge and Blaze. I chuckle at the fact she got forced into one of her worst enemy's, a dress.

" well we should head out now shouldn't we girls" Rouge says taking Amy's hand and pulling her near the door. Everyone but me and Amy nods and they leave. I grab my phone and call the number i was given.  
" hey, it's jacob" i say waiting for an answer.  
_" hey, how did you get my number?" knuckles asks at the other end._ No doubt Rouge would have his number.  
" rouge gave it to me before leaving with Amy, Blaze, Sonia, Cosmo and Cream who are all in dresses, which is funny because Amy don't like dresses" i reply.  
_" that bat! oh well should all of us meet up somewhere?" he asks._  
" sure why not the park" i suggest.  
_" sure see you in a minute" knuckles agrees, *the phone goes dead*._ I get up and lock the door. I walk to the park and find everyone there, apart from my boys Ed, John and Sam who are currently busy elsewhere. " so hows you?" i casually ask.  
" im good" they all reply in unison. I get a bit creeped out the fact and look at them weirdly.  
" okay hope we don't do that again" sonic says.  
" yeah faker is actually right about something" Shadow nods. Scrouge chuckles, while tails face palms. I raise an eyebrow but shake it off. I look over to the giant oak tree to see all of the girls sitting next to it, Amy in the middle of Rouge and Cream. Sonic follows the direction of my gaze and also notices them. Soon after that we were all looking at them. I think Amy sensed us staring at all of them because she looked at me and glared daggers, if looks could kill i would be on the pavement. She then nudges Rouge who smirked. Rouge stood up and waved at us.  
" LIKE WHAT YOU SEE BOYS!?" Rouge yelled making all of us turn red, Knuckles just turned a darker shade than he already is. Cream also went red at Rouge's statement. Rouge flew over to us and started to play around with knuckles. His response was a growl which made rouge smirk more.

SILVER'S POV

While rouge was playing with knuckles, my focus remained on one figure. Blaze. She looked beautiful, although she always looks beautiful, today she just looks like a goddess, a princess. Too good for me that is for sure. I really like her i just don't know how i would ask her out. Blaze notices me staring at her and blushes, while turning her head to the side, no longer looking at me, averting her eyes from mine. I then notice amy talk to her, but cant hear what she says. I then notice blaze say something and look down, amy frowns and shakes her head for some reason. I had to admit all of them looked pretty good. Even cream and cosmo and that is saying something because i wouldn't say that about someone younger than be by a good bunch of years, i would say they looked pretty.

AMY'S POV

" come on blaze i am positive silver likes you just ask him already there is nothing to be ashamed of, so what if the girl asks the guy there is no problem in that now is there?" i reassure. Blaze shakes her head.  
" it's just i want it to be all perfect and romantic and im just not sure i can do it, it has to be him" blaze admits, i nod knowing what she is going through.  
" go talk to him" i say.  
" what?! how can i do that without blushing" blaze whispers.  
" just do it don't try to act casual just let it flow freely" i say putting a hand on her shoulder patting it. She gets up and walks to him. I am now left alone with cream, cosmo and sonia who all look sort of confused. I shrug and they sweat drop, causing me to roll my eyes. I actually didn't mind that much that i was out in public wearing a dress, it seemed natural, from all of the times before the 'incident'. Picking myself up off the ground i walk over to cream and help her up. We both leave cosmo and sonia sitting under the tree confused, but i don't care that is their problem, not mine. We walk over to a small pond not far from the group. I decide to talk first.  
" so how are you going to fully admit your feelings with tails" i ask, cream looks at me surprised at the question.  
" i -uhh- well-um you could say i haven't thought about it" cream stuttered.  
" dont leave it hanging to long cream before you know it he could be sweeped away from you" i say looking into her eyes. She smiles at me.  
" well when are you going to admit who you like?" she asks smirking. The question stunned me. Who do i like? i myself didn't know, my heart kept it a secret from my mind. I sigh.  
" well i don't even know who i like my heart feels something different for each person, and i just cant decipher the code to it, like for example i know that my heart loves you as a sister i never had, but say when im around shadow or sonic or scrouge it just goes blank and doesn't tell me who, and then there is manic who i just ehh i don't even know him he slightly bugs me for some reason" i explain, Cream looks at me confused," enough about me back to you" i finish my explanation. We walk back over to the tree to find cosmo and sonia looking at us with a raised brow.  
" what was all that about?" sonia asks.  
" you wouldn't understand" i say.  
" try me" sonia dares, i growl slightly irritated by her persistence.  
" nah i rather not" i say with 0% interest.  
" why not?!" sonia half yells.  
" sheesh keep your voice down. why not? well because maybe i don't want to tell you, i have only known you for a day" i counter with a frown.  
" god you sure do mouth off like a boy" sonia mutters. That did it, i wanted to rip out her throat now. I stood up but stopped when cream held me back. I sigh and sit back down.  
" you got lucky. dont say anything like that infront of me again, especially if cream isn't around to stop me" i growl sitting down.

" as if you could do anything to me" sonia scoffs. Creams eyes widen knowing what i could do, cosmo shuffled over next to cream. Together thay ran over to the boys.  
" do you want to say that to me again a little louder this time" i growl. Out of the corner of my eye i see a worried cream talking to jacob whose eyes widen then glances to me. He turns and talks to sonic for a minute whose eyes also widen. I let my gaze settle back onto sonia who smirks.  
" i said, as if you could do anything to me" sonia repeats mockingly. She did it this time. Standing up i clench my fists and slowly walk to her. Her eyes widen and she shuffles back. She had shuflled all the way to the tree, her back now leaning against its rough surface. I stand over her looking down at her like a peice of shit, until jacob tackles me to the ground. He pinned me down. I see sonia get up and stumble for a minute out of shock. I push jacob off of me and stand up, handing out my hand to help him up, he takes it and glares at me.  
" you can't try and be like a normal girl for one day can you?" he asks.  
" what i don't like it when people doubt my abilities, and have the actual idiotic thought to say it to my face" i say shrugging. I look back over to sonia who catches my gaze and turns around. Cream runs up to be and catches me into a bear hug.  
" i thought you were going to do it but you didn't" cream says looking at me.  
" only because he stopped me" i admit.  
" yeah but your not trying to do it now, so that is a good thing right" cream reassures me.  
" i suppose" i sigh. I notice everyone about to come over to i roll my eyes.  
" see you later cream" i say about to leave, but was stopped by her hand. I look back to her and notice she has her eyes closed. I think for a minute but then sit back down, cream looks at me and gives me a small smile. She sits down beside me. I notice that everyone sat down in a circle with us, sonia opposite me, great. I notice she is glaring at me but i read through the lines and notice that she is shocked. It was silent.  
" so hows you?" i ask shrugging breaking the silence.

" im great how about you knuxie" rouge replies turning to the red echidna whose cheeks darken.  
" uhh g-good" he stutters, i giggle at his reply and rouge smirks. Everyone begins to talk to one another, but i zone out not bothering to listen to them. I lie down and look into the sky. I notice the clouds take many forms. One looked like a bunny, there was another that looked like a giant wave from the ocean. This bought back memories of when i used to cloud watch with my friends before the 'incident' happened. I get bought back to reality when i notice cream poking me.  
" huh what?" i ask slightly dazed.  
" were going to get something to eat now, and your lying on the floor" cream giggles. I get up only to have everyone look at me, this slightly irritated me, considering i was in a dress that just made it worse.  
" do you mind?"i ask frowning. Sonia turns around instantly after that which made me grin like a five year old. We all start walking so i decide to stay toward the back. For a while i was alone until i was joined by a certain blue hedgehog.

SONIC'S POV

I walk slower and end up at the back of the group next to amy. She doesn't look at me in the eye she only glanced to the side looking confused. I chuckle at her actions and move closer to her. Seeing as now there is only a small distance between us i inched closer more. A few seconds later and our shoulders were touching.  
" do you want something?" amy asked looking slightly uncomfortable and irritated, mostly irritated though. I couldn't think of what to say. what do i say.  
" never mind forget it. you don't have an answer" amy says moving away slightly so our shoulders were no longer touching. I began to wonder if she likes me like i like her.  
" hey amy do you like me?" i ask blurting it out, but only so she can hear. She stops but only i notice the others carry on walking.  
" i don't know" she whispers then walks faster. We all walk into a McDonald's resturaunt because it is the closets one. My mind drifts to our small conversation. We all sat round a pretty large table eating. Our quiet moment was ruined by the tune of 'caramelldansen by caramell' which emanated from amys phone. We all looked at her strangely, but she rolled her eyes and took the call.  
" uhuh- really- now- where are you- fine give me a minute" amy talks into the phone taking gaps listening to the persons reply.  
" i thought you ringtone was flo rida" shadow asked smirking.  
" oh it is its just i have a personalized ringtone for her" amy sighs getting up.  
" where you going amy?" cream asks.  
" i will be back in a few minutes or so" amy explains.  
" well that doesn't answer where your going" sonia points out.  
" don't get smart ass with me" amy ends the conversation walking out the door before giving sonia a hard glare.  
" i recommend you don't torment her, she may have only known you for a day not even that, but she wont hesitate to punch you" jacob blankly notes.  
" she wouldn't dare" sonia scoffs, i glare at her telling her to shut her mouth. Jacob mutters something under his breath but i couldn't make it out. We finished eating and walked back into the park. Knuckles was trying to walk away from rouge who was playing with his muscles. Silver was sitting next to blaze on a bench both awkwardly talking to each other while trying to hide their blushes from one another. Cream was talking to tails under a tree. Sonia and cosmo were talking, cosmo looking pretty envious and stuff, sonia just irritated. Manic, scrouge and jacob all talking to each other. Then there is shadow who is talking to amy. Wait a minute amy? where did she come from? Amy looks around and finds sonia giving her the evils, in return she smirks and shrugs at her. Amy turns and talks to shadow, after hearing what she said he laughs. I walked over to them and amy greeted me with a wave while shadow nods in my direction. I was about to speak until we heard cream cry. Though these were tears of joy.  
" of course i will tails!" cream yells crying and jumps on my little bro.

" what happened?" i ask, all of us walked over to them.  
" tails asked me to be his girlfriend!" cream beams. Tails blushes and smiles sheepishly. I look in cosmos direction to see her looking at them wide eyed but then lowered her head. Cream walks over to rouge and blaze while amy stays with our group while the girls huddle up.  
" little note tails, break her heart and i break your face!" Amy says seriously, i look at her shocked.

" uhhmm o-okay" tails stutters.  
" good" amy concludes, walking over to the other group.  
" well she knows how to take control" scrouge says with a tone of amusement. Tails nods in agreement.

* * *

ShadowsAngel1:** VOTING STILL OPEN FOR THE CURRENT RESULTS READ THE TOP!** _**jacob anthony rose belongs to me, my oc!** _as you can tell i put tails and cream together, yeah. Also if you noticed sonia and amy don't get along, amy just doesn't like that type of girl so she hates her guts. I will update shortly and is working on my second chapter of good influence. Read and review dont forget to vote.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: PARTY!

ShadowsAngel1:** voting is coming to a close soon, but it is still open for now so here are the votes so far:**  
**Shadamy-32**

** scrougamy-25**

** sonamy-3 **

**manamy-1 **

**so as you can tell shadamy is back in the lead with a stunning amount of 32 votes.** So i was feeling in a sort of hype mood and well this is the outcome of the chapter, so it is probably going to include lots of lyrics to music, and maybe even a link to youtube. But basically i don't own any of the music, all of the credit for the lyrics go to the singers and the writers. I myself enjoyed writing this chapter, even though while typing this up i had a sprained wrist, yeah long story.  
_Shadow: basically she had the music blasting at 70 was jumping about to it and tripped over a table leg, fell on her wrist while it wasin a sort of weird position._  
ShadowsAngel1: hey i said it was a long story. Anyway back to buisness, shadow get ready for the chapter. I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, Gangnam style, Caramelldansen, party rock anthem, sexy and i know it, boom boom pow, pump it, cooler than me, without me(eminem) and Good intentions. that is a lot of music. Now that is done time for the ages, then the chapter B)

AGES:  
Boys

Sonic: 20.

Knuckles:21.

Tails:15.

Silver:19.

Shadow:21.

Scrouge:20 .

Manic: 20

Jacob (my oc): 19 .

Edward the bat(my oc):19

John the cat(my oc):19

Sam the rabbit(my oc):15

Girls

Amy:18.

Cream:14.

Rouge:21.

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

Sonia: 18

Aqua (my other oc): 18

Rated for swearing, lots'o'music, and random bits from my hype mood XD -

* * *

SONIA'S POV

UGH, the nerve of her, i swear she thinks she owns the place. We were all still in the park, but now in a sort of oval shape. Manic was tapping his fingers on the bench, tails is holding hands with cream, silver and blaze are blushing, rouge and knuckles aren't far from an argument, sonic is challenging shadow to a race, cosmo is standing next to me, scrouge is talking with jacob, then there is HER. Amy is leaning against a lamp post with her arms folded across her stomach. Her pose makes her look carefree and cool. I leave cosmo standing confused while i walk up to amy. She looks up and sees me coming and lets out a sigh.  
" what do you want?" amy asks obviously bored of my being here.  
" just who exactly do you think you are?" i ask annoyed by her whole existence.  
" excuse me?!" amy gasps, shocked from my choice of words. I smirk knowing i have her shocked.  
" i said who do you think you are?" i repeat. Amy frowns at my rudeness, but i ignore it waiting for an answer.  
" i think i am Amy rose, FYI. Who the fuck do you think you are?" amy retorts.  
" sonia the hedgehog For your information. i don't like your attitude" i answer.  
" well i don't wake up every fucking day to impress you, so mind your own business" amy counters pissed off.  
" someone is on their period" i mutter, about to walk off. I got stopped by amy's hand grabbing my wrist, twisting my arm behind my back, then punching my face. I stumble away from her, it happened so fast i could barely keep up. Before i knew it i was on my knees holding my cheek, i noticed amy had went back to leaning against the lamp post. Cosmo ran up to me and knelt down beside me.  
" are you okay? amy what was that for?!" cosmo asks, but then turns to amy and shouts at her. Amy tilts her head in our direction and stares me in the eye.  
" pathetic" i hear her mutter. Cosmo held out her hand and helped me up. I stumbled for a second until cosmo steadied me. I caught out of the corner of my eye amy on her phone obviously in the middle of a call.  
" uhuh- yeah im ready- tonight-like old times- I will be there" amy talks into the phone. eventually half of the group walked over to me and cosmo to check if i was okay. Turns out she only gave me a bruise. I turned back to where amy was standing to see her walking away. My curiosity took over.  
" where are you going now?" i shout. Amy stops and turns her body at a 90 degree angle.  
" i would learn to stop asking me so many questions if i were you" amy answers and turns back around.  
" at least tell ME when your getting back" jacob negotiates.  
" i will be back sometime in the next few days" amy sighs. She kick starts into a run in the opposite direction.  
" well i vote we follow her" sonic states. We all sweat drop and stealthily follow behind amy. I didn't want to but maybe i could dish out some dirt on her.

SCROUGE'S POV

By now we were all still following amy, but it was getting late. We were now in the town where she first lived. Amy had previously in the past hour went to aqua's house and picked her up. On the way to wherever they are heading, they passed a lot of gangsters, who all waved at them like they knew each other They stopped outside a huge building that had spray paint on the wall, but a bright neon sign that read 'AREA 51' it a urban looking style. The two went through the back entrance that looked like it was for important people, so we went through the main entrance Getting in was the easy part, but blending in wasn't. The DJ was a red hedgehog with golden eyes. The music was like the type of music played when waiting for a comedian to come out. We mixed in with the crowd so we wouldn't get spotted. Moments later, amy and aqua came onto the stage with the DJ Amy wore a retro purple pineapple crop-top, with matching purple cropped bottoms, which had the logo down the side, under the crop top she wore a crystal white vest top, her shoes were purple and white pineapple high tops. Aqua wore a white ballerina outfit with a bright orange tutu standing out.  
" oh how it's been a while since i have been up here, fun times" amy laughed turning to aqua, they were both wearing a small headset in their ears with a built in microphone. Aqua nodded.  
" okay time to cut to the chase, i know it had been a while, but guess who back, back again, with that done if you can guess that is the first picked song of the night, drinks are at the bar, shout if you need anything" amy talked into the headphone while the song without me by eminem played. _*without me-eminem starts*_

Amy turned and covered the microphone and talked to aqua for a moment. I met with jacob and gave him a questioning glance.  
" i don't know she must have had a gig here a few times before she moved" jacob replied, i nod understanding. To pass the time and to look casual, i walk to the bar and get a shot of vodka. After the song had finished aqua started to talk.  
" well that was the first song of tonight, but we have a long fun night planned, next song is cooler than me" aqua announces. _*cooler than me-mike posner plays_*

Many people were either dancing or hosting their own mini version of spin the bottle. I met up with the others and we all sat at a table.  
" well this is real fun isn't it" sonia says sarcastically. I noticed she was the only one not enjoying herself. I got her a drink and mixed in a bit of mine to give it an extra kick. The moment she drank it nothing happened, minutes after her eyes widened and she dragged manic to the dance floor.  
" poor guy" rouge smirked. We all nodded in agreement. After that song had finished the next was turned on._ *boom boom pow- black eyed peas, plays*._  
To make us not look like the odd group having no fun i casually walked onto the dance floor While walking up there i noticed a few girls swooning over my body. Before i could do anything amy was in front of me, i gasped thinking of an excuse.  
" what brings you here then" amy asked me sarcastically with a smirk. I shrugged not knowing what to say.  
" yeah i sort of figured you would say that, i knew you were folowing us from the start" amy explained. I nodded understandingly.  
" what you not gonna talk?" amy asked with a fake pout.  
" maybe, why are you here?" i ask, finally talking.  
" heck i used to do this all the time, but because i knew you guys were here i sort of toned down the party mood, though i do suppose i could do the normal amount, what do you think?" amy asks me.  
" uh what do you mean?" i question confused. Amy winked at me and started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and turned her back around.  
" fine then i will answer your question but i have work to do, i mean go full party mode, but if i do that im not going to hesitate to make you dance" amy smirked finishing her sentence. At her reply i let a 'hmph' noise escape my lips. I felt something on my cheek and looked at amy in shock. She had kissed my cheek.  
" lighten up a bit jail cell buddy, it's a night-club. Oh and the gesture didn't mean i like like you, it was just to get your attention" amy smirked leaving me standing on the dance floor. _*party rock anthem-lmao plays*_

I shake my head processing what had just happened, i then look over to where the DJ stand is and see amy in a mid-conversation with aqua and the dj. When the song finished aqua came into the middle of the stage looking quite nervous.  
" uh well that was like the first half of tonight's song choices that i picked, and now there is the other half that amy picked, just a little warning before hand sorry if you don't like loud music" aqua sweat drops finishing her sentence. _*sexy and i know it-lmao plays*._  
By now almost everyone was on the dance floor I went back to the group. We were talking about a random subject for a bit until i noticed amys figure standing behind sonic, she quickly poked him in the back causing him to turn around.  
" uh hii amy" he says nervously.  
" yeah already knew you were here blah blah blah already had this chat with him, anyway that's not the point" amy sighs.  
" what is the point then?" blaze asks confused. Amy smirked.  
" the point is you are just sitting in a nightclub, doing nothing. the least you could do is have a little fun" amy replies.  
" see this is what i told them but noooo" rouge agrees. Amy walks to her and whispers something. Rouge smirks, pulling blaze, silver and knuckles to the dance floor with her.  
" now you are going to get onto that dance floor the easy way or the hard way" amy challenges.  
" hard way" we all agree in unison. Amy smirked and pulled out different sets of handcuffs. In the end i was handcuffed to jacob, who was handcuffed to sonic, who was handcuffed to shadow, who was handcuffed to amy.  
" well that wasn't so hard now was it" amy states, while dragging us up to the dance floor.  
" maybe but why did i have to be handcuffed to faker?" shadow asked. Amy shrugged.

SHADOW'S POV

We were chained together by handcuffs. Fun much? Not really when your handcuffed to faker, i don't mind being chained together with rose, but the blue faker hell no. **_*good intentions- dappy plays*_**  
" ooooh this is my favorite song right now" amy smiles and starts to mouth the words. Seeing her smile bought a small smile to my face like it was contagious.  
" yep amy you cant get any more random can you" jacob sighs.  
" actually i can, but it is my favorite song right now" amy points out but then continues to mouth the words.

**I've seen a lot things in life that words can't explain**  
**See we ain't any different but we just ain't the same**  
**They never listen when we tell 'em, tell 'em**  
**All they understand is venom, venom**  
**People only use you when you let 'em, let 'em**  
**Well if that's the case then I'm the one to blame**

**Cause there's a man over board**  
**And the tides gonna drag him down**  
**If there's a man in the clouds**  
**Then tell me where the hell is he now**  
**Why is the silence so loud**  
**Have I thrown it all away**  
**Lemme know, Lemme know**  
**Tell me is that what happens just for having a good intention, tension ohh ohh**  
**Look what happened to my Good Intention, tension ohh ohh**  
**Why won't anybody answer my question**  
**Why is the silence so loud**  
**I think I've thrown it all away**  
**I don't know, I don't know**  
**But lemme know**  
**Hear me out before you label me the bad one**

**Ahhhhhhahhhhhhhh**

**I'm walking through the desert but I'm drowning inside**  
**No river runs deeper than the tear from my eye**  
**You only went and made me bitter, bitter**  
**I wish I wasn't such a giver, giver**  
**Apologise to my liver, liver**  
**Cause if that's the case then your the one to blame**

**Cause there's a man over board (cause there's a man overboard)**  
**And the tides gonna drag him down (heyy)**  
**If there's a man in the clouds (whoa whoa)**  
**Then tell me where the hell is he now (yeah)**  
**Why is the silence so loud (tell me why is it so loud)**  
**Have I thrown it all away (yeah)**  
**Lemme know, Lemme know**  
**Tell me is that what happens just for having a good intention, tension ohh ohh**  
**Look what happened to my Good Intention, tension ohh ohh**  
**Why won't anybody answer my question**  
**Why is the silence so loud**  
**I think I've thrown it all away**  
**I don't know, I don't know**  
**But lemme know**  
**Hear me out before you label me the bad one**

**Am I wrong to think the worlds got it in for me**  
**And am I right to say I'm longing for some sympathy**  
**See I feel a sound, but I can't hear it**  
**That's my heart strings getting played like a symphony**  
**Yo, you know you turned me insane**  
**Why you staring at window when I'm the one with the pain**  
**You know you set me off the rails**  
**And you'll be to blame**  
**If you're ever hear**  
**I jumped in front of the train we're both fucked in the brain**  
**(whoa whoa)**

**Cause there's a man over board**  
**And the tides gonna drag him down**  
**If there's a man in the clouds**  
**Then tell me where the hell is he now**  
**Why is the silence so loud (tell me why is it so loud)**  
**Have I thrown it all away**  
**Lemme know, Lemme know**  
**Tell me is that what happens just for having a good intention, tension ohh ohh**  
**Look what happened to my Good Intention, tension ohh ohh**  
**Why won't anybody answer my question**  
**Why is the silence so loud (tell me why is it so loud)**  
**I think I've thrown it all away**  
**I don't know, I don't know**  
**But lemme know**  
**Hear me out before you label me the bad one**

**Why is the silence so loud**  
**I think I've thrown it all away**  
**I don't know, I don't know**  
**But lemme know**  
**Hear me out before you label me the bad one**

_***good intentions- dappy finishes***_

_*gangnam style- psy plays*_  
" do the dance" amy smirks and unlocks us. We hesitate for a moment but notice everyone, and im not bluffing when i say everyone, do the gangnam style dance. I look back to amy to see her already doing it next to aqua. I turn back to jacob, sonic and scrouge and i shrug then slowly start to do the dance. It didn't take long for the song to finish because what do they say, time flies when your having fun, something like that. _*caramelldansen-caramell plays*_  
We all turn to amy, who looks back at us and laughs.  
" i am not losing what dignity i have left doing this dance" scrouge states.  
" oh come on! what is so bad about it nobody here knows you" amy persuades. Jacob just goes straight into it and does the dance. Me, scrouge and sonic stare at him surprised.  
" just do the dance or she will bug you all of tonight" jacob sighs continuing the dance.  
" aha correction, for the next half of the night i have to get to Australia at 12:00pm" amy corrects.  
" why?" i ask with a raised eyebrow.  
" oh street race, i at least do it once every two months or so, then i go and catch some waves" amy points out.  
" ima coming this time" jacob states.  
" hell no, you will ruin my reputation and two you don't even have a car" amy points out. We all sweatdrop at her points. Amy shrugs and does the dance to the music. Aqua goes back onto the stage and amy follows.  
" well this is the last song we picked then you people get to do your requests" aqua states. _*pump it- black eyed peas plays*_  
Amy leaned against the wall and sighed. Her and aqua talked for a while until the end of the song. " well that is the last picked song, give your request to area 51's dj and have fun, drinks at the bar" aqua says.  
" well that is my cue ton leave, SEE YOU SOME OTHER TIME MY PEEPS! IMA GOING AUSTRALIA " amy shouts walking out. We leave rouge, knuckles, blaze and silver with aqua while me, sonic, scrouge and jacob follow her. She lead us back to her house, where she got her car, but it looked different. It had a new paint job and was now black and pink towards the bottom, black tinted widows and had bright blue neon under the rims, it had a spoiler that was a normal size and had bright green fading on it.

" why do you want to come?" amy asked turning around to us. We all shrug.  
" fine then if you want to come so bad were gonna need some cars" amy smirks. We stare at her for a moment, i blink a few times.  
" where from?" jacob asked slowly.  
" well were going to buy them duh! idiot where else we going to get some cars, rob them? i don't fucking think so. no if your going to get cars im going to buy them, then were going to trick them out. you do have a lisence to drive right?" amy points out, then finishes talking with a question. We all nod.  
" good now lets go car shopping!" amy yells.

* * *

ShadowsAngel1: okay so that is my twentieth chapter done, i think it was not that bad, but you know i enjoyed writing it so yeah**. READ& REVIEW! dont forget to vote shadamy in the lead again.** Will update this and my other story some time soon. **Doesn't own sonic the hedgehog or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: In Australia **PART ONE!**

ShadowsAngel1: well so far got quite a few votes. Votes are:  
Scrougamy-37

Shadamy-36

manamy-5

Sonamy-4

Voting shall be closing next chapter so this is your last chance to vote. Last chapter i closed it with Amy Jacob sonic, shadow and scrouge about to go shopping for cars to go to Australia with. This chapter isn't my favourite but i did enjoy typing it, it was fun. Don't own sonic the hedgehog, that is SEGA not me sadly. OMG im super sorry about the late update but the amount of shit i have had to do over the past week, i had no time, but alas here is the chapter.

AGES:  
Boys Sonic: 20.

Knuckles:21.

Tails:15.

Silver:19.

Shadow:21.

Scrouge:20 .

Manic: 20

Jacob (my oc): 19 .

Edward the bat(my oc):19

John the cat(my oc):19

Sam the rabbit(my oc):15

Girls

Amy:18.

Cream:14.

Rouge:21.

Cosmo:15

Blaze: 19

Sonia: 18

Aqua (my other oc): 18

Will include lots O'stuff.

* * *

**AMY'S POV**

We had all left my house and went into town. I knew a place that was open all night and sold cars, to be honest i know the owner. The owner was my old dance partner from high school. When we walk in he notices me instantly and puts down what he is doing. He walks over to us and waves. My old dance partner is a muscular looking bulldog, he was once captin of the rugby team.  
" you weren't here not long ago if i remember" he says. I nod at his statement.  
" not the point, i need some more cars, fast ones" i smirk. The bulldog nods and takes us to the back where there is a parking lot full of cars. Sonic walks over to a Zenvo ST1, scrouge paces over to a Koenigsegg CCX, shadow litterally stuck to the side of a Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo, meanwhile jacob was looking lost. I walk over to him and point him in the direction of a SSC Ultimate Aero. He looked at me for a minute.  
" how do i know that that car is not fast but is actually really crap?" he asks.  
" hey when it comes to cars i am serious" i point out. I walk back over to the bulldog and look him in the eye seriously, my tone of voice showed it.  
" new paintjob, get the windows tinted, add some nos and we have a deal" i say holding out my hand.  
" deal" he agrees and shakes it. Instantly some mechanics come in and work on the cars, changing them to the boys liking. While they do that i am changing the neon lights underneath my rims of the car. Because they were almost done with the cars i paid the guy and got ready to leave. Since it was getting late i called up one of the racers from Ausralia.  
" yeah could we postpone that race until tommorow night?" i ask, but it sounded more like a suggestion.  
**" sure, but why?" the feminine voice asks.**  
" lets just say some friends followed me and now they want to come with me" i reply.  
**" you actually made friends with someone?" a male voice buts in.**  
" haha. well sort of i guess. so see you tommorow" i say clicking the end button. I noticed all of the boys were sitting in their cars playing with the steering wheel. I roll my eyes and teleport us outside my house located in Australia, my private get away. I look in the rear view of my mirror to see their faces looking a bit stunned from the sudden change of scenery. Here in Australia it was just turning into night, while back home it was morning. I got out of my car and locked it. I walked to the front door then turned behind me. Sonic was playing with the horn in his car, shadow was locking his, scrouge and jacob were doing the same. Sonic noticed he was the only one still in his car, then got out after beeping the horn one last time. I was thankful that my house was not near the local houses, but in a small concealed group of trees, this i was happy so no one would have to hear that. After opening the door i flung my keys onto the table, and went upstairs. As soon as i got into my room i changed into my onesie. It was black and had a hood with bunny ears on, on my back at the top of my bottom was a fluffy bunny like tail. I didn't have to wear slippers because my onesie was footed. I was about to get into bed but a loud knock on my door kept me from doing so. I opened the door to see jacob standing there looking confused, but then started snickering seeing me in my bunny onesie.  
" really a bunny" he snickered.  
" ha ha. What do you want i was about to go to sleep" i glare at him for disturbing me.  
" oh yeah where we gonna sleep?" he asks then refers to sonic, shadow and scrouge who were down the hall. I roll my eyes and walk out of my room with my hood up. I stopped at the bottom of the hall pointing to a door. They all stared at me for a minute and in return i glared.  
" so what im in a rabbit onesie, at least i am comfortable" i snap.  
" yep but you look stupid" jacob points out. I glare at him and make a spoon appear in my hand.  
" i wouldn't be saying that if i were you" i state taping the spoon on my palm.  
" wow you are again threatening me with a spoon" he sighs.  
" you seem to forgotten my skill with spoons" i joke. He rolls his eyes. To remind me of my famous spoon trick i launch the spoon at his forehead. He doesn't see it coming and gets stunned when the impact comes on his forehead. Hearing the spoon drop he looks at his feet then to me. I smile triumphantly.  
" now that is done got to bed" i say skipping to my room.  
" bunny's don't skip they hop" jacob calls after me.  
" cool story tell it again" i shout in reply. I re-enter my room and swan dive onto my bed. Tomorow was going to be a long day.

**xXx. **

Waking up i take a quick glance at my clock, it read 5:30am, so back home that would make it round about 6:30pm. I set out of my bed and quietly open my door. I quietly run down the stairs and slip into the kitchen. I make the quickest thing i can for breakfast,l cereal. I get out a box of cheerios and tip them into the bowl, setting the box down i pick up the milk and pour it into my bowl. I sit down on my sofa after clearing up after my mess and then begin to eat my cereal. Feeling bored i switch on my tv and flip through the channels. Seeing nothing good on i put on the kids channel. Soon after i had succeeded in eating my breakfast. Now all i had to do was sneak upstairs and get dressed. Why go to so much trouble to be quiet. To not wake up the boys. I seriously didn't feel like making them breakfast today. Not bothering to be quiet anymore i teleport to my room. I pulled out of my wardrobe: a light pair of khaki shorts, a casual looking shirt that matched the color of the shorts, back studded boots, small metal aviator sunglasses(look at Google), and a Australian bush hat. I smiled at my choice and changed out of my bunny onsie and into my selected clothes. Looking in my mirror i got my brush and attacked my bed head quills. When the battle between me and my quills was done i lay down my brush on my bedside table. I then placed my hat on my head then layed my sunglasses over my eyes. I teleport to the outside of my house and grab a garden chair. After then leaning it in a comfortable position where the warm morning sun could let its rays hit me but not blind me, i sat down. Sitting in silence for a while, allowing the heat rays hit me, i felt like i could fall asleep again. I began to wonder whether or not i could get away with a extra ten minutes of sleep i then decided. I was getting an extra ten minutes of sleep. I picked up my phone and set a timer of fifteen minutes, an extra five so i could get to sleep. I lay still in my chair, the heat making me even more drowsy than before, allowing me to slip into unconsciousness.

_*amy's dream*_  
_It was a dark setting, but when two figures began to appear it began to become a blinding white light. Both figures wore hoods covering their faces, i looked to my shoulder finding that i was also in a hood. Pulling my hood down i then noticed that both of the figures then pulled their hoods down at the same time. This gave me a better look at them because i could now see their faces. What shocked me the most is that i was looking at my younger self and someone who looked like me but older._  
_" I am Amelia Rosealine, who are you?" the younger me asked. I was confused._  
_" im you" i point out._  
_" wrong you are Amy Rose, the Amelia Rosealine you see before you is just your past that you killed off" the older looking me corrected._  
_" what i didn't kill her off, i grew up" i argue._  
_" wrong again, when your mother died the lovable Amelia everyone knew disappeared and was replaced by you, Amy Rose. Everything you knew like your kindness and manners died with the name Amelia Rosealine and was replaced with your new knowledge and way of life." older me retorts. I stood there shocked at what i was hearing, my mothers death changed me in more ways than i thought. I then looked back to younger me, she looked into my eyes. I noticed her eyes were more dull than mine, whereas mine were bright and full of life._  
_" why are you telling this to me, i can't do anything about it now. The past is in the past." I say confused. Older me looks at younger me and smiles._  
_" we just wanted to tell you that, since you thought you changed completely when that kid angered you" older me smiles._  
_" hey lets have a snowball fight!" younger me shouts. I look up to the white sky to see it snowing, looking down to the floor i see it already completely covered in snow._  
_" wait so you are future me right?" i ask looking to the tall pink hedgehog._  
_" yes but i cant tell you anything about the future" she replys._  
_" why not?" i ask._  
_" well because the future can always be changed down different paths of your life. Your choices make different alternate universes, pick one path and that will lead you to alternate ending within that answer" future me says matter-of-factly. I smile and pick up some snow moulding it into the shape of a ball. Past me began to run around throwing snowballs, however i was faster. I began to think that was because when i was younger i didn't have half as much speed and stamina as i did currently. Future me was also fast, faster if possible. The two stopped throwing snowballs and layed their hoods back over their head. They turned around and walked back into the distance, while all this was happening the setting changed back to a dark shadow._  
_*amy's dream ends*_  
I wake up to my alarm ringing in my ear.  
" well that made no sense at all" i say to no one in particular. I sigh before walking back into my house.

SHADOW'S POV

I wake up hearing a door down stairs creek open then shut again. I sit up to see everyone still in bed so my first thought was it was probably amy. I get out of my bed and let out a big yawn. Exiting the room i casually walk down the stairs. When i get down half of the stairs i hear the radio on and smell pancakes and syrup. I continue my journey down the stairs and eventually make it to the living room, which is across from the kitchen. When i get there i see amy making stacks of pancakes. I notice her ears twitch as i enter the room and she turns to me.  
" hey how are you?" she asks in what to me sounds like such an angelic voice.  
" well not used to the different time zones yet, but slept well" i reply.  
" well thats good. Pancakes?" she asks, i reply with a nod and sit down at the large round table. Amy comes over to me and places the plate of pancakes in front of me with a fork. Amy then walks into the living room and comes out smirking with a megaphone. I find myself also smirking at the others 'surprise wake up' plot. Amy then teleports out of the room. I hear shuffling upstairs.  
" YO WAKE UP!" amy's voice boomed through the house. She teleports into the room creasing holding her phone infront of me. I look at the screen and see the scared faces of jacob, sonic and scrouge. I look near jacob's leg and see a wet patch.  
" oh god he pissed himself" i laugh along with amy. We look to the stairs to see all three hedgehogs standing there looking at us with a mixture of a glaring and a smirking face. I stop laughing and attempt to make a serious face but ended up chuckling lowly.

" what i had to wake you up, or do you want cold pancakes?" amy asked jokingly. Amy and jacob had a stare off for a minute until amy walked up to him and flicked him on the nose making him flinch.  
" eat your pancakes" amy says pointing to the table. They all sit down next to me while amy sits in the living room chilling with her headphones on.

" so amy, well i had this weird dream last night and it was about the time when i lost my innocence, then it made me think who was pinkies first" jacob says, making the room go quiet. Amy sat there staring at jacob, no glaring it was. We all turned to her actually wanting to know the answer.  
" you idiot i still have my innocence who was your first?" amy retorts.  
" well it was..." jacob trailed off.  
" No! you didn't do s-" amy stopped halway when she saw jacob hiding under a pillow. She burst out laughing only to have a pillow launched at her face.  
" aww did wittle jacob enjoy his quality time with sally" amy spoke in a baby voice making jacob blush wildly.

" okay then yes it was sally! Well who was your first kiss on the lips?" jacob asks.  
" ah that i haven't had yet either, was yours sally as well" amy smirks seeing jacobs blush turn a deeper shade of red.  
" what is the plan for today?" sonic asks, finishing a pancake. " i don't know yet. but i do know that when we get back home your sister will either bombard you with questions and lecture you about how worried she was for you or attempt to attack me, most likely both but in that exact order" amy laughs.  
" What don't you like about Sonia?" i ask.  
" oh well you see i don't like the fact that she thinks i'm a 'pink bitch who acts like a badass and thinks she can do anything' and how she continues to bug me by asking so many questions, and that she still continues to think that i wont smack her one because im friends with you all" amy replies.  
" woah how do you know that my sister thinks of you like that?" sonic asks.  
" the way she looks at me. With that hint of disgust in her eyes glaring at you saying ' why are you here' or 'we don't need your bitchy attitude' and well it is pretty obvious. I just be like 'you got a problem with me, deal with it'. i'm not one to care about peoples opinions about me but she just gets right on my nerves" amy answers sighing. By now all af us had finished our pancakes and were sitting at the table. I looked across the kitchen to see jacob near a box.  
" hey pinkie whats in the box?" jacob asks.  
" my pictures and all of that shit" amy replies. Jacob opens the box and tips the contents onto the table. Jacob glances over to amy.  
" uhm do you mind?" jacob asks not sure if he was allowed to look through the contents of the box. Amy nods and walks into the kitchen then leans against the wall. We flip through the photos quickly and stop at one of amy and a bunch of other girls in bunny suits.  
" what is that about?" jacob asks worried.  
" oh well you see in my last high school i went to we had this day where like all the clubs came dressed as something to raise money for cancer research and children in need and all of those to go to good causes" amy explains.  
" you were in a club" sonic says, sounding more like a question.  
" more than one. Dance club, music club, girls football, and girls basket ball" amy replies. We stare at her with raised eyebrows, in return she glared at us.  
" i like sport, got a problem" amy shrugged.  
" wait how are we going to know where to drive to?" scrouge asks.  
" yeah greenie got a point" jacob agrees. Hearing that scrouge glared at him while me and sonic chuckled.  
" have you ever heard of GPS or Satnav. Otherwise i will walk round the streets and slowly show you" amy recommended We all agreed and started walking. Amy showed us round countless roads and recommended we stay on the main roads. We continued to wander round the streets amy pointing out nice places when sonic stopped walking. We all turned and stared at him like he was a lost puppy.  
" who was the people you were on the phone with before" sonic asked.  
" when i changed the time of day when you guys followed me?" amy asks, sonic nods in reply, then amy continues, " Marine the raccoon and Mighty the armadillo, you know them?" All of us apart from jacob tense up hearing the names.  
" You know marine?" i ask.  
" you kidding who doesn't! but seriously she is hilarious, try not to crash into her" amy states laughing.  
" marine didn't seem like that type of girl" scrouge says rubbing his arm while chuckling. This is going to be a long day, i thought.

* * *

ShadowsAngel1: OMG i am so sorry for the delay in my work, but atleast i got the chapter done. When part two is done i will do a chapter based on the christmas holiday done.** LAST CHANCE TO VOTE FOR YA FAVOURTE COUPLE! VOTING ENDS NEXT** **CHAPTER! **_Sonic the hedgehog and co belong to Sega not me._ **Jacob Anthony Rose belongs to me and is my OC!**


End file.
